El amor despues de la muerte
by alei91
Summary: en una guerra donde el todo era por el todo un gran inuyokai habia encontrado al amor de su vida pero en una pelea por defender sus dominos su pareja fue herida de muerte pero antes de morir le prometio regresar a su vida pero un hechicero les borro sus recuerdo para superar esa fuerza de amor puro sin saber lo que el destino les preparaba. EN PAUSA Y PROCESO DE REEDICION
1. Prologo

**Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de la historia que edite y gracias a Raquel cisneros taisho okomura por hacerla de mi beta espero y les guste.**

**Recuerden sus comentarios son lo que nos alientan a seguir la historia son nuestro sueldo el saber que les gusto la historia**

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi**

"_Pensamientos"..._

**Intervención de las bestias internas**.

Escritura normal

* * *

_**Si yo muriera**_

_**Y tú quedaras en este mundo**_

_**Desde el más allá**_

_**Vendría a verte cada noche,**_

_**Decirte que te extraño**_

_**Que en mi otra vida**_

_**Me haces tanta falta.**_

_**Siempre seré tu ángel**_

_**Y al mirar la luna**_

_**Te siembren esperanzas**_

_**En el corazón;**_

_**Esperarte toda una vida eterna**_

_**Para estar junto a ti,**_

_**Porque eres la razón**_

_**De mi existir.**_

_**Eres la luz de mí mirar**_

_**De cada anochecer**_

_**Cuando alumbran las estrellas,**_

_**Que te abracen hasta sentir**_

_**Todo mi calor y reencarnar**_

_**En tu piel de ceda morena;**_

_**Perderme en tu alma.**_

_**Te miraría a los ojos**_

_**Hasta dejarte helado de amor.**_

_**En cada sueño vallas a mi mundo**_

_**Porque en él me siento sin ti,**_

_**Y decirle a las demás almas**_

_**Que vivo aunque sea absurdo**_

_**Por alguien que está vivo.**_

_**Te llevaría en una noche de noviembre**_

_**Bajo la luna llena,**_

_**Entrar en tu cuerpo**_

_**Y tocar tu piel de terciopelo;**_

_**Con mi mano robarme tu espíritu**_

_**Y alma para siempre…**_

_**Eso haría después de mi muerte.**_

_**~Alma Saavedra. ~**_

Prólogo

En un día soleado paseaba por unos los frondosos jardines del castillo, una hermosa Taiyōkai, junto a su amiga de infancia, platicando y cortando rosas cuando en ese momento se acerco un guardia.

— Disculpe por interrumpirla mi Señora — Decía mientras la reverenciaba —. Pero han invadido de nuevo las tierras. – Informó mientras terminaba de darles las malas noticias a su señora hubo una explosión cerca del castillo alarmando a todos.

— ¿Pero que ha sido eso? —Preguntaba la hermosa Taiyōkai cuando vio que se elevaba un hermoso Inu blanco —. Enyo prepárame mi traje de batalla. – Ordena y se volteaba a ver a su amiga de infancia, la cual era una yōkai tigre.

— Pero amiga no te encuentras bien, tus heridas aun no sanan por completo y no es conveniente el que salgas asi.- Trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga ya que la quería como a su hermana menor.

— No te estoy preguntando, ¡te lo estoy ordenando Enyo! – Le gritaba a su amiga ya que ella se preocupaba por su esposo que estaba en batalla.

— Discúlpame Kagome pero sabes que en la última batalla contra los del Sur, el Lord Ryukotsusei te ha herido gravemente y aun no te encuentras en condiciones para salir a pelear. – Estudió el rostro de su amiga cuando unas lágrimas abordaron su rostro ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

— Si lo sé amiga — Se acercaba poco a poco a Enyo dándole un fuerte abrazo ya que ella también tenía un mal presentimiento —. Pero sabes que no lo puedo dejar pelear solo por nuestras tierras, además que si me pasa algo regresare lo prometo.- La soltaba regalándole una sonrisa.

— Esta bien tu ganas pero sabes que él no puede estar sin ti —soltó un largo suspiro —. Si me disculpas me retiro a prepararte tu traje y armas.

Mientras veía como se retiraba su amiga y se perdía en el umbral del castillo decidió llamar a su guardián.

— Kuzo ven por favor — Estudiaba atentamente el cielo y pudo ver como un gran dragón blanco descendía hasta quedar en frente a ella —. Kuzo se que algo sucederá hoy, ya que es noche de luna azul.- Miraba el cielo viendo como poco a poco el día iba dando paso a la noche.

— Por lo que te pido que si llego a morir en esta batalla levantes una barrera en el Este que impida que alguien entre, a tratar de apoderarse de todo ya que van a quedar expuestos sin mi.- Le sonreía mientras se acercaba acariciar las escamas de su cuello donde se podia apreciar una estrella de cinco picos que indicaba que el solo la obedecía a ella.

— Pero mi Lady ¿por que dice eso? Yo siempre la protegeré incluso con mi vida — dijo volteando su cara para verla a los ojos azules que poseía su Ama —. Sabe que nunca me alejare de usted. Desde que usted nació me eligió como mi dueña y primero muerto antes de que a usted le suceda algo grave… - Kuzo en verdad quería proteger a su ama pero esta lo detuvo.

— Lo se Kuzo pero debes de entender que esto que te pido es por si algo me pasa, me es importante dejarte a cargo así que tu cuidaras de mi Señor — Le sonreía nostálgica ya que no quería alejarse de su amado pero necesitaba salvar sus tierras y a "él" —. Yo sé que no te parece pero en esta pelea tu no intervendrás te quedaras custodiando el castillo, por favor Kuzo te prometo que volveré.- prometió mientras abrazaba el cuello de su dragón derramando una lagrima.

— Esta bien mi Lady como usted diga, pero antes que otra cosa pase — Con su hocico levantaba la mano de su Ama y derramaba una lagrima en su muñeca asi apareciendo una pulsera de oro con imágenes de un Inu y un dragón —. Con esta pulsera cuando usted regrese lanzara un destello azul y aparece a su lado junto a sus mas grandes amigos.

— Gracias Kuzo los quiero mucho y dile a Yue y Akira que me perdonen y que los dejo a cargo de mis tierras ellos serán los jueces para determinar quienes entran a nuestra tierra sin malas intenciones, y no dejes que se maten entre ellos no dejes que Inuyasha llegue hoy al castillo ni a Toga por favor — comenzaba a soltar a su dragón y se alejaba un poco —. Ve Kuzo y recuerda que los quiero mucho.

— De acuerdo mi Lady hare lo que usted diga.- Y con eso se fue volando rumbo al castillo del este.

Mientras la Taiyōkai se dirigía al castillo, ya una vez dentro se dirigió a su habitación que compartía con su esposo, cuando llego las puertas de madera con la imagen de un Inu aullando a la luna.

Se abrían dándole paso a ella, al entrar pudo ver su traje encima de la cama que era un kimono rojo hecho de las escamas de Kuzo ya que eran muy gruesas de esta manera sería muy difícil que saliera lastimada y asi cuando no se encontraba cerca Kuzo, ella no salía tan lastimada, a su lado pudo observar sus katanas y espada especialmente forjadas por Totosai con un colmillo de ella y otro de Sesshomaru, se empezó a cambiar quitándose el kimono rosa y quedando solo en su yukata de seda blanca, frente al gran espejo que estaba al lado de su cama observo la luna menguante que le adornaba el cuello haciendo símbolo de que estaba emparejada con el Lord del Oeste.

Sonrió recordando que hace poco había sido su ceremonia de emparejamiento, pero en una época de guerra había durado muy poco su felicidad ya que hace una semana los del Sur habían atacado al Oeste para tener más poder al enterarse que tenían alianza con el Este.

Esta vez el ataque era diferente ya que querían a Kagome muerta por haber despreciado al hijo del Lord del Sur y en su lugar preferir a Sesshomaru, tomo su estola y la acaricio ya que se sentía inquieta y para tranquilizarse la empezó a acariciar, y prosiguió a vestirse, una vez ya arreglada salió del castillo rumbo a un claro del bosque que rodeaba el castillo donde se veía que era el campo de batalla.

Cuando visualizo a su marido dio un brinco llegando junto a él que de reojo la vio gruñéndole en desapruebo por estar ahí con él peleando en lugar de estar descansando dentro de sus aposentos.

Ella al oír el gruñido de su marido no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa por lo que con su estola lo acaricio por un momento para que ya no siguiera enojado, el al sentir la estola de su mujer como le acariciaba una pata, rio para sus adentros ya que ella era su vida propia.

Durante la batalla se alejaron uno del otro mientras sus soldados luchaban junto a sus señores llegando asi la noche donde se podia ver cadáveres por doquier tanto soldados de ellos como enemigos caídos para cuando la luna se alzo en cielo siendo testigo de lo que a continuación pasaría.

Cuando quedaban pocos enemigos llegaron más atacando a Sesshomaru que ya se encontraba en su forma humanoide por lo que no pudo ver cuando emboscaron a su mujer, ella al ver el objetivo era ella peleo con todas sus fuerzas pero un enemigo la tomo por la espalda cuando se disponía a deshacerse de su atacante llego un brujo lanzándole un hechizo que la dejo inmovilizada por lo que aprovecho otro soldado para clavarle la espada en su estomago por lo que ella pego un grito por el dolor.

Que automáticamente oyó su marido llegando con él, el aroma a su sangre por lo que se enfureció transformándose de nuevo en un Inu gigante matando todo a su paso el hechicero al ver eso se escondió para evitar su muerte con la furia del Taiyōkai; una vez todos sus enemigos muertos regreso a su forma humanoide y se acerco a su esposa donde vio a unos soldados como trataban de parar el sangrado.

Para cuando ellos habían notado el olor de su sangre corrieron a su lado para ayudarla y para evitar morir a manos de su señor ya que enojado era incontrolable y la única que lo calmaba era su esposa al ver que su Lord se acercaba a ellos con los ojos rojos se hicieron a un lado para que quedara solo con su señora.

Él al ver como se retiraban sus soldados hizo una sonrisa que paso desapercibida por los demás menos para su esposa que lo conocía que había debajo de esa mascara de hielo al ver que el estado de su mujer era delicado se incoó para tratar de cargar a su esposa, ella al ver que los ojos de su marido seguían rojos decidió tranquilizar a su bestia.

— Mi amor cálmate que asustas a los soldados, además ellos no son tu enemigo.- levantaba una mano para acariciar su rostro.

— ¡Hump! Pero saben que debían cuidarte y no dejarte salir de las murallas del castillo.- Hablaba la bestia de Sesshomaru, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia donde estaban los soldados y en ella prometía muerte provocando que en los soldados les corriera una gota de sudor frio en la nuca, regresaba la mirada al cuerpo de su mujer por que sentía su mano acariciar su rostro —. Sabes que no puedo estar sin ti.

— Mi vida debes de vivir, no te debes de dar por vencido, vive para ver por lo que tanto hemos luchado, yo estaré bien te lo prometo — Terminaba de decirle para después toser sangre al ver eso Sesshomaru alzo el torso de su mujer y lo abrazo porque si ella moría también se moría su razón de vivir —. Mi amor te prometo regresar a tu lado y por favor espérame.

— No por favor mi vida no me dejes.- Sesshomaru hundía su rostro en el cuello de su amada respirando el dulce aroma de ella, que era de rosas con gardenias —. No puedo estar sin ti Kagome sabes que me será imposible seguir adelante. – susurro solo para que ella le escuchara.

— Lo harás Sesshomaru aun después de la muerte siempre te amare y regresare a tu lado pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado siempre, regresare en la próxima luna azul hasta entonces espérame amor. Kagome exponía su cuello para que la volviera a marcar.

Él al ver la acción se acerco a la marca abriendo su boca exponiendo sus colmillos que poco a poco se fueron hundiendo en la piel nívea de su amada succionando la sangre de ella y sintiendo todo lo que ella sufría en ese momento, ya que sus marcas eran un vinculo que los unía en cuerpo y alma.

Y podían sentir los sentimientos del otro, ella al sentir los colmillos de su esposo no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ocasionando que su amado enterrara más a fondo los colmillos haciendo su agarre mas posesivo, cuando retiro sus colmillos limpio los hilos de sangre que salían de la marca con su lengua cerrándose al momento, ya que su saliva es curativa, después el expuso su cuello para reforzar la marca de su esposa y acerco su cuello a ella.

Al ver la marca de su marido sus colmillos crecieron enterándose en la piel blanca de él cuando termino de beber la sangre de su marido veía como su marca de estrella se volvía roja, mientras se acerco a los labios de su marido cerrando la promesa de volver, pero el hechicero al ver eso salió para lanzarles un hechizo donde borraría sus recuerdos de los dos pero no contaba con que Kagome se percato de su presencia y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto haciendo una barrera cubriendo a su marido, recibiendo ella el hechizo.

Al ver Sesshomaru a su mujer caer, su enojo pudo más que el shock inicial por lo que destruyo la barrera de su esposa que se iba desvaneciendo por que sus fuerzas se acababan, por lo que ataco al hechicero y cuando lo iba a matar el hechicero se rio.

— ¡Jajaja! piensas que con matarme ella vivirá está muy equivocado mi Lord por que el hechizo que les mande y ella recibió ocasionará que sus recuerdos con usted se borren para cuando ella regrese no lo recordara a menos que usted haga que ella lo recuerde esa será su mayor prueba ya que recordara a todos menos a usted.- Sesshomaru clavo sus garras en él dándole la muerte para después aventarlo hacia un árbol; corrió al lado de su esposa cargándola y sentándose en un tronco recargando en su pecho a su amada para estar con ella sus últimos momentos.

— Perdóname mi amor pero no podia que te diera a ti el hechizo cuando regrese no te recordare.- Volteaba su rostro para ver los ojos ámbar de su amado resbalando por sus mejillas gruesas lágrimas ya que le dolía el olvidar a su amor.

— No te preocupes por eso porque yo siempre te recordare y para cuando regreses haré hasta lo imposible porque me recuerdes.- Le decía el limpiando sus lagrimas con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras, mientras eran cubiertos por sus estolas enredándose para darse calor.

— Gracias, mi amor recuerda que te amo.- Y con esas últimas palabras se fue, dejando a Sesshomaru destrozado y abrazando su cuerpo sin vida tratando que despertara.

— No mi amor no te vayas despierta por favor no me dejes, ¡despierta! - Gritaba y al ver que ya no despertaría y su bestia aulló a la luna derramando lágrimas y aferrándose a la promesa que volvería.

********** Dos mil años después **********

En un día soleado una hermosa joven de cabello azabache con tonos azulados de 17 años caminaba junto a su amiga una castaña de 19 años, que su ocupación era ser una exterminadora con un zorrito en brazos durmiendo y una gatita al hombro de su amiga ya que tenían tiempo caminando y buscando los fragmento de la perla Shikon que se había fragmentado dos años atrás, delante de ellas iba un mitad demonio de cabellos plateados y junto a él un joven monje de 21 años.

— Oye Kagome no crees que deberías de hacer algo para saber en qué piensa Inuyasha ya que últimamente ha estado muy pensativo.- Le hablaba despacio a su amiga para que el hanyō no la oyera ya que su oído era mucho más sensible que el de los humanos.

— ¡He! No Sango déjalo asi lo más seguro es que esté pensando en su amada Kikyo por que últimamente sale toda las noches.- Fue la respuesta que escucho la exterminadora de boca de su amiga que miraba triste hacía el suelo.

— ¿Pero como te has dado cuenta? - Le preguntaba Sango ya que últimamente el aspecto de su amiga había cambiado un poco.

— No lo sé Sango siento que mis poderes se han estado incrementando.- Le contestaba tratando de encontrar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba ya que ella misma había notado que su cuerpo estaba cambiando su cabello se hacía más largo con forme pasaban los días, sus caderas se habían anchado y su busto crecido por lo que tuvo que regresar al futuro a comprarse ropa nueva porque la anterior ya no le quedaba — ¿Qué te parece Sango si mas tarde nos damos un baño? – con eso dio terminada la conversación con su amiga.

— Claro ya que hoy hace mucho calor por lo que podremos ir al rio a bañarnos ¿qué te parece? - Le sonreía a su amiga ya que le quería levantar el ánimo ya que los últimos días se le veía triste.

— Claro Sango me parece buena idea. – Con eso finalizó la conversación.

Mientras adelante iba Miroku e Inuyasha platicando, ya que Miroku veía el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

— ¿Inuyasha qué es lo que te pasa? Últimamente por todo peleas con la señorita Kagome solo por ver que tu her...- Se quedo con la palabra en la boca Miroku al ver la mirada de odio que le lanzo Inuyasha por la palabra que iba a decir por lo que se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió.- Quiero decir por qué cada vez que Sesshomaru se acerca a recoger a Rin cuando viene a jugar con Shippo y Kirara te pones de un carácter que nadie te aguanta.

— ¡Feh! Ese es mi problema Miroku pero, no voy a tolerar que se acerque a ella.- Ya que él se había percatado de los cambios en el cuerpo de Kagome y su memoria le recordaba aquella Taiyoukai que estaba con su hermano de la que fue su primer amor por lo que no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil, ahora se arrepentía de aquella primera vez que la vio y la confundió con Kikyo, pero al verla bien esos ojos azules y sus facciones era igual a ella por eso cuando la vio Sesshomaru no la pudo atacar y procuraba tener encuentros frecuentes con ella con el pretexto de querer a colmillo, aunque también por otro lado estaba su segundo amor Kikyo y no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos.

— Pero ¿por que estas tan posesivo? no ves que le haces un daño a la señorita con tus acciones ya casi no ríe y en su mirada se refleja su tristeza, aunque ella quiera aparentar otra cosa.- Regaño el castaño tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

— No lo sé Miroku pero no me puedo decidir. - Y con eso dio por terminada la conversación con Miroku.

Al caer la tarde las chicas se fueron al rio a darse un baño mientras ellos se quedaban recolectando leña para que en la noche cenaran y descansaran ya que había sido un día demasiado largo.

Una vez que las chicas terminaron de bañarse regresaron al campamento y al no ver a Inuyasha, Kagome se entristeció por lo que quiso salir a dar un paseo sola mientras se adentraba al bosque unos ojos ámbar tan fríos como el hielo la seguían en silencio cuidando que nada le pasara.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia y gracias a RAQUEL CISNEROS TAISHO OKOMURA que es mi beta espero y les guste este capitulo saludos y nos vemos la proxima._**

"_Pensamientos"..._

**Intervención de las bestias internas**.

Escritura normal

* * *

**_Ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, olvidan lo que el corazón recuerda._**

Mientras caminaba visualizó a las serpientes recolectoras de almas de Kikyo, por lo que se acercó un poco cuando sintió la energía de Inuyasha junto a la de ella, ocasionando que se deprima. Al sentir que las piernas le fallaban se sentó en una raíz que sobresalía dándose fuerzas a sí misma para salir de ahí.

\- "Yo no sé qué demonios hago acá sentada lamentándome si siempre sale a su encuentro cuando la siente cerca, lo mejor es que me resigne ya que él nunca va a corresponder mis sentimientos; siempre esta primero ella antes que todo."

Doblaba sus piernas y las abrazaba tratando de soportar el dolor que sentía al saber que su amor no era correspondido, mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes escapaban de sus ojos azules. Volteo a ver el cielo preguntando a los dioses que había hecho mal para tener que sufrir así.

Ya cansada de llorar se paró dispuesta a seguir su camino cuando sintió una presencia cerca por lo que volteo a ver quién la estaba siguiendo y al no ver a nadie retomo su camino de regreso al campamento donde estaban sus amigos esperándola.

Mientras en el bosque un molesto taiyoukai enterraba sus garras en la palma de su mano al sentirse impotente ya que no se podía acercar mucho a la joven miko y no podía hacer nada para que dejara de sufrir sin que el idiota de su medio hermano se interpusiera en su camino, al olfatear el aire percibió el olor a huesos y barro proveniente de Kikyo, haciendo una mueca de asco se retiró directo a donde había dejado a su protegida al lado de su sirviente dando un vistazo por última vez a donde se había ido su querida miko.

* * *

En otra parte del bosque Inuyasha besaba apasionadamente a Kikyo; ella se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de Inuyasha mientras acariciaba el pecho del hanyou el cual no pudo controlar más sus instintos y poco a poco fue despojando de sus ropas a Kikyo, dándole besos en la clavícula y posando su manos en los pechos de barro de la sacerdotisa.

Si bien ella no estaba viva, aún podía desahogar sus más bajos instintos con ella que tantas veces se había negado por lo que ya no podía más. Él se imaginaba que a la que tocaba era Kagome y no Kikyo, por lo que fue bajando sus labios hasta tocar los pezones de Kikyo por lo que ella soltó un gemido que fue música para sus oídos mientras sentía como ella acariciaba sus orejas de perro ocasionando que su miembro despertara, y al sentirlo, Kikyo fue deshaciendo el nudo que tenía el obi del traje de Inu abriendo así su hito y el kosode dejando su pecho al desnudo, al pasar sus manos por el pecho oyó como soltaba un gruñido en aprobación de lo que le hacía por lo que rio ya que su plan estaba dando resultado.

Mientras Inuyasha seguía chupando los pezones de Kikyo, sintió una energía y olor muy conocidos por lo que dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para olfatear bien el aire.

\- Inuyasha que es lo que pasa.- Decía una desconcertada Kikyo ya que su hanyou se había parado de golpe tirándola al pasto.

\- Lo siento Kikyo pero alguien se acerca y no quiero que nos vean así.- Mientras empezaba a acomodarse su traje y maldiciéndose mil veces por dejar a su grupo solo. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre escabullirse por las noches para ver a Kikyo aunque no pasaba a mayores como esa noche.

\- De seguro es por esa chiquilla verdad.- Le decía a modo de reproche conteniendo su enojo mientras se arreglaba su traje de sacerdotisa y se peinaba en su coleta baja porque con el momento que había pasado se había soltado el cabello.

\- No es por eso y lo sabes muy bien.- Se volteaba a verla a sus ojos negros tomándola de la barbilla y dándole un beso en los labios.- Sabes que solo te amo a ti.- Le sonreía y la abrazaba tratando de creer él mismo en sus palabras.

Ella al sentir su abrazo le correspondió hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, jugaría muy bien sus cartas.- Entonces porque me rechazas porque te contienes ¿Que acaso no me deseas?- Pasaba sus manos por su cuello viéndolo seductoramente.

\- Claro que te deseo Kikyo, pero no me gustaría que alguien nos vea desnudos en el bosque.- Mientras volteaba a donde sentía que la presencia se acercaba a toda velocidad.

\- Ya veo, Inuyasha me gustaría viajar contigo.- Lo abrazaba y lo besaba apasionadamente

Al dejarse llevar por el beso no pensó bien en lo que le iba a contestar.- Si es lo que quieres hacer puedes venir conmigo aunque déjame informarles para que no se sorprendan y te acepten como un miembro más de la manada.- Hundía su rostro en el cuello de ella aspirando su aroma y viendo que tan diferente olía la una con la otra.

\- ¡Pero si tú eres su Alfa! Por lo que deben de respetar la decisión que tomes. Tú sabes que siempre te apoyare mi amor.- Por dentro sonreía al ver la cara que tenía Inuyasha, que había caído en el juego de Kikyo.

\- Esta bien Kikyo vamos al campamento donde están los demás.- Avanzaba tomando la mano de Kikyo cuando un torbellino se detuvo delante de él, viendo que de él salía el jefe del clan de los lobos.

\- ¡Bestia! ¿Dónde está mi mujer?- Observaba que iba de la mano con Kikyo por lo que se enfadó acercándose amenazador hacia él.- Te juro que si le pasa algo malo a Kagome lo vas a lamentar.- Se volteaba caminando rumbo al campamento donde percibía el aroma de Kagome que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

\- ¡A donde crees que vas sarnoso!- Corría soltando a Kikyo para jalar a Koga del brazo deteniendo su andar.

\- ¡A donde más voy a ir chucho si no a ver a mi mujer ya que no la pienso dejar sola cuando te vea con ese cadáver!- Lo veía de reojo ya que Inuyasha se había quedado mudo al caer en cuenta de que iba a llevar a Kikyo al grupo por lo que iba a iniciar una pelea de la que no saldría libre.

\- Feh! Haz lo que quieras vamos Kikyo_.- "Que voy hacer al llevar a Kikyo ya no podre cuidar a Kagome y mantener lejos a Sesshomaru ¡maldita sea no pensé antes de actuar!_"- Caminaba siendo seguido por Kikyo que sonreía ya que todo había salido como planeaba, mientras que más atrás venia un joven lobo presintiendo el escándalo que iba a ocasionar la llegada de la miko muerta.

Mientras ellos iban caminando en silencio, los muchachos se encontraban en el campamento cenando y platicando muy alegres. Cuando Kagome sintió tres presencias conocidas acercarse a ellos, inmediatamente se puso de pie, sus amigos al ver el cambio en el rostro de ella, se pararon imitando a su amiga observando hacia donde ella veía cuando visualizaron a Inuyasha junto a Kikyo; Kagome se llevó una mano aL pecho mientras que a la otra la apretaba tan fuerte que sus nudillos se veían blancos.

Sango se sintió indignada con unas ganas de matar a Inuyasha por el sufrimiento que le estaba ocasionando a su amiga, Miroku por otro lado solo veía con decepción a su amigo ya que había tomado su decisión; Shippo solo vio con rencor al que una vez considero su papá.

\- Chicos quiero decirles que desde hoy Kikyo va a viajar con nosotros por lo que espero que... - Ya no pudo seguir ya que Sango grito a todo pulmón.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que la aceptemos y que nos llevemos de maravilla? ¡Pues no Inuyasha! ¡Yo nunca la voy aceptar esta primero mi amiga antes que tú! ¡Y si tantas ganas tienes de cogértela lárgate a otro lado!- Levantaba su bumerang dispuesta a pegarle con él.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios dices Sango?! ¡Si yo no he hecho algo así! Y si así fuera ¡¿Qué te importa a ti?! ¡Kikyo viajara con nosotros porque yo quiero ya que la amo y la quiero a mi lado! - Le gritaba enojado por las cosas que había dicho su amiga ya que si le habían afectado pero por orgullo no lo iba a aceptar.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo maldito?! - Se echaba Sango contra Inuyasha ya que podía ver la cara de sufrimiento que tenía su amiga, pero Miroku la agarro de la cintura impidiendo que se lastimaran entre ellos y afligir a Kagome más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Por favor Sango no pelees con Inuyasha, él sabe de su decisión y si se encuentra equivocado es su problema; ahora debemos de estar juntos para derrotar a Naraku. Piensa en la señorita, por favor Sango.- Mientras veía con reproche a su amigo por no haber pensado en Kagome. Al sentir que Sango dejaba de forcejear, la soltó para ver cómo le daba la espalda para ir con su amiga que se había quedado en shock.

\- ¿Kagome te encuentras bien? - La miraba preocupada Sango, ya que no decía nada ni se movía.

Koga al ver que Kagome no reaccionaba se acercó a ella para ver si estaba bien, pero al tratar de tocarla, la energía que salía de ella le provoco unas leves quemaduras.

\- Kagome por favor cálmate que no solo a mí me puedes lastimar, si no también al pequeño Shippo y a Kirara por favor reacciona, no vale la pena que sufras por él, él no vale ninguna de tus lágrimas ni mucho menos tu amor.- Le decía Koga tratando de tocarla al ver como poco a poco sus ojos reaccionaban, viendo a todos pudo ver cómo le sonreía antes de desvanecerse en sus brazos.

-¡Mama! - Gritaba angustiado Shippo al ver como su madre adoptiva se desmayaba por lo que volteo a ver con gran odio al que había ocasionado todo: Inuyasha. Este al ver el rostro de Shippo solo agacho sus orejas arrepentido por sus acciones pero no podía dar marcha atrás ya que Kikyo, se encontraba con él.

\- Ven Kikyo vamos a descansar.- La cargaba mientras se subía a un árbol para que así estuvieran cómodos los dos.

Los demás al ver la acción de Inuyasha no pudieron evitar sentir como la sangre les hervía, ya que él no tuvo ninguna consideración con la joven que estaba desmayada en los brazos de Koga; la joven que tanto se preocupaba por él y él solamente la ignoraba, aunque por dentro estaba muy preocupado pero no se iba a dar el lujo de dejar a Kikyo, ya que egoístamente quería a las dos a su lado. Los demás optaron por ignorarlo y acostar a Kagome en su bolsa para dormir mientras ellos se acomodaron cerca de ella para cuidarla durante la noche.

* * *

En otro lado del bosque se encontraba Sesshomaru observando el cielo: mañana seria luna llena. Pensaba si mañana despertaría la parte dormida de su amada, mientras regresaba su vista observando como su pequeña niña se encontraba durmiendo junto al dragón de dos cabezas con Jaken a un lado cuidándola.

"_Mañana será un _día _muy_ _interesante_ ¿_Qué pasara con el híbrido_?" - Con ese pensamiento cerro sus ojos tratando de dormir.

* * *

Al otro día en la mañana.

Una joven azabache se despertaba sintiendo el cuerpo muy pesado y un dolor de cabeza que sentía que le iba a explotar cuando sintió varios olores que le causaron mareos, trato de pararse poco a poco cuando pudo observar a sus amigos durmiendo por lo que trato de no hacer ningún ruido.

Cuando logro pararse, inmediatamente tuvo que sostenerse de un árbol al sentir un gran mareo y unas ganas de regresar su cena; había percibido un olor muy fuerte por lo que se le hacía muy difícil no vomitar.

Como pudo se acercó al rio a mojarse la cara; cuando vio su reflejo en el agua, palideció: en su cabello habían aparecido unos rayos rojos estando en perfecta armonía con su color negro azulado, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron un poco haciendo más profunda su mirada, por lo que no pudo evitar tocarse el rostro y el cabello, pudo ver que lo tenía abajo de cadera y opto por amarrárselo en un chongo para que sus amigos no vieran cuanto le había crecido; no quería interrogatorios ya que ni ella misma sabía que le estaba pasando.

Cuando fue de regreso al campamento pudo ver a sus amigos ya levantados y se acercó a ellos preguntándose: "¿Cuánto me tarde en rio?". Sus amigos al verla se relajaron ya que cuando se levantaron y no la vieron pensaron que algo malo había sucedido, pero al verla bien sonrieron.

\- Kagome! Qué bueno que estas mejor mamita no sabes cómo estábamos preocupados por ti.- Le decía Shippo brincando a los brazos de su madre adoptiva abrazándola mientras ella lo agarraba y le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Tranquilo cariño estoy bien.- Le sonreía mientras su olor inundaba sus fosas nasales.- Que bien hueles Shippo hueles a durazno con un toque de pino.- Mientras Shippo se quedaba mudo preguntándose como era posible que se haya dado cuenta de su olor natural, ya que solo los youkais tenían el olfato tan bien desarrollado; era imposible que un humano tuviera esa cualidad.

\- ¿Oye amiga que te hiciste en el cabello?- Le preguntaba Sango porque cuando la vio la noto más cambiada, por lo que opto de hablarle solo de su cabello, ya que vio cómo se tensó al momento, mientras que Miroku la examinaba de pies a cabeza al igual que Koga que estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, ya que sentía una energía rara provenir de ella además que su olor se había intensificado por lo que presintió donde se encontraba fácil.

\- ¿Ehh...! Lo que pasa es me hice unos rayos Sango ya que quería hacer un cambio en mi look jejejeje.- Se reía nerviosa; no quería más preguntas.- ¿Que tal si hacemos el desayuno?

-Si Kagome vamos a hacer el desayuno, ¿Shippo que te parece si le das de comer a Kirara en lo que Kagome y yo terminamos?- ÉL acepto muy contento la lata de atún que le daba Sango.

Koga se acercó a ver en que podía ayudar a Kagome; Inuyasha que se encontraba recargado en un árbol, mientras Kikyo recolectaba unas hojas medicinales. Al ver que Koga estaba cerca de Kagome le gruño en advertencia que se alejara, y al oírlo Koga volteo para gruñirle igual, con lo que ninguno contó fue con que Kagome los escucho y desde que se levantó no lo había mirado.

Cuando volteo a ver a Inuyasha, él quedo helado al ver que su mirada había cambiado, y que ahora lo miraba con tristeza y coraje, se volteó a ver a Kikyo; no le podía sostener la mirada. Koga se preguntaba que le estaba pasando a Kagome por lo que decidió quedarse con ellos por tiempo indefinido; Sango y Miroku veían todo muy atentos sin perder de vista los gestos de su amiga ya que se les hacía raro que en ningún momento se pusiera a llorar y con lo que había pasado la noche anterior temían lo peor. Cuando estuvo el desayuno listo se sentaron todos juntos mientras Kagome les repartía su platillo a cada uno menos a Kikyo e Inuyasha, este al ver que Kagome lo había ignorado olímpicamente se molestó.

\- ¿Disculpa? Pero te olvidaste de servirnos a Kikyo y a mi.- Le decía sarcástico

\- Si ya sé, pero se pueden atender ustedes solos para eso ELLA está contigo.- Le remarcaba la palabra, ya se estaba molestando de que pretendiera que todo iba a ser igual.

\- Pero eso te corresponde a ti: el atendernos a todos; incluso al sarnoso le serviste, y ella tiene su nombre, se llama KIKYO que no se te olvide.- Le cansaba la actitud de Kagome sobre ellos ya que no iba a permitir que le faltaran el respeto a su sacerdotisa.

\- Pues disculpa pero no es mi OBLIGACION atenderte a ti porque para eso está KIKYO a tu lado.- Trataba de tomar té sin aventarle la taza a Inuyasha por tratarla como su sirvienta.

\- ¡Pero ella no lo va hacer asique sírvenos!.- Se levantaba del lugar donde estaba para tratar de intimidar a Kagome.

\- Dije que ¡NO LO VOY A HACER! ¿Qué parte no entiendes?- Le gritaba y se ponía de pie dispuesta a marcharse ya que el hambre se le fue por el coraje que le estaba haciendo pasar Inuyasha.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas perra? Primero nos atiendes y luego te largas hacer lo que quieras.- Mientras la jalaba del brazo

Los demás al ver la discusión se pusieron de pie para evitar que esa discusión pasara a mayores.

\- Inuyasha deja a la señorita en paz por favor que la estas lastimando.- Veía como Inuyasha había enterrado un poco las garras en el brazo de Kagome y como ella apretaba los puños mientras retenía las lágrimas.

\- Feh! Ella tiene que aprender a respetar a sus Alfas.- Mientras la apretaba más fuerte, Kikyo que permanecía sentada se reía disfrutando del espectáculo ya que era un poco de lo haría sufrir a su supuesta reencarnación.

\- ¡Basta bestia déjala en paz! ¡Ella no es un juguete que puedes maltratar a tu antojo!.- Lo tomaba de la mano que estaba apretando el brazo de Kagome obligándolo a soltarla.

\- ¡Ella es mi perra y aprenderá a obedecer! ¡No te metas sarnoso en lo que no te importa!- Cuando la iba a volver a agarrar, Sango se metió en medio dándole una tremenda cachetada que lo hizo retroceder.

\- ¡Basta Inuyasha! ¿Que no ves que la lastimas? Tú no eres así ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Kagome también es la Alfa al igual que tú, aquí la que sale sobrando es ese cadáver ambulante.- Mientras volteaba a ver a Kikyo con odio, ya que veía como se divertía con el sufrimiento de su amiga.

\- A ella no le faltes el respeto Sango, que ella es la hembra Alfa porque está a mi lado y Kagome lo dejo de ser cuando llego Kikyo.- Mientras ellos se veían amenazadoramente. Kagome que hasta el momento permaneció en silencio hablo.

\- Sango no pelees con él que no entiende razones ni sabe escuchar, es mejor que sigamos buscando los fragmentos de la perla.- Veía a su amiga haciendo una súplica silenciosa para que dejara de pelear, ya que todos acabarían mal aunque él la tratara así, ella aún lo quería por lo que esta vez se lo pasaría.

\- Esta bien Kagome, pero que éste no se quiera pasar de listo que no se la voy a perdonar.- Mientras se volteaba a recoger sus cosas y tomar a Kirara y Shippo que se habían escondido al ver la discusión que había.

\- Feh! Ni quien quisiera comer esa porquería, andando Kikyo.- Se marchaba molesto por no poder someter a Kagome.

Los demás se pusieron en marcha caminando atrás de la pareja del hanyou y la sacerdotisa; ninguno se sentía cómodo como para entablar una conversación. Cuando empezó a caer la noche buscaron un lugar donde descansar, ya que durante todo el día nadie había comido nada y en la noche tuvieron apetito.

Mientras Miroku y Koga hacían la fogata, Kagome sacaba unos recipientes de comida instantánea ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar nada; Sango ponía el agua a hervir; Kikyo se recostaba en Inuyasha alegando que se sentía muy cansada al ver la escena Kagome salió a caminar al rio para darse un baño, cuando llego se desvistió, una vez en el agua empezó a nadar y a relajarse ya que se sentía tensa; cuando acabo de bañarse se vistió y se quedó viendo el cielo mientras veía cómo iba saliendo la luna.

\- Que hermosa se ve la luna.-_ "Lastima que Inuyasha no sepa apreciar nada y solo me vea como un objeto que puede tirar y pisotear cuando quiera ¿Qué me esté pasando? ¿Dónde quedo esa Kagome que no se deja pisotear por nadie? veo que en realidad no puedo con Kikyo aquí."_\- Se abrazaba las piernas mientras lloraba amargamente ya que se hacia la fuerte delante de sus amigos para no preocuparlos.

Cuando Sesshomaru la vio decidió acercarse a hablar con ella y ver que sucedía: si reaccionaba o simplemente seguía igual.

\- Humana te ves patética así, llorando por alguien que no vale la pena mientras él es feliz con otra a costa tuya y no ves que alguien mas te necesita- Al ver que se puso pensativa siguió su camino ya después vería los resultados, pero antes de perderse de la vista de Kagome ella lo llamo.

\- Gracias Sesshomaru.- Se ponía de pie mientras le sonreía al ver sus ojos pudo ver algo más que la hizo sonrojarse.

\- Hum humanos solo mírate como estas.- Y con eso siguió su camino sin voltear a verla aunque se encontraba pensando al ver los cambios que ya tenía.

Con ánimos nuevos, Kagome regreso al campamento a cenar con sus amigos y se dispuso a darles a todos sus charolas de comida instantánea, menos a dos personas. Pero que esta vez Inuyasha no se lo pasaría por lo que se levantó y tomo a Kagome de los cabellos dándole una cachetada y aventándola contra un árbol. Al ver la acción del hanyou, todos quedaron en shock.

Pero esta vez, Kagome se levantó furiosa y en ese momento la luna se volvió azul iluminando todo. Cuando Inuyasha vio el rostro de Kagome, se puso blanco ya que en todo su cuerpo aparecieron las marcas de nacimiento y sus uñas se volvían garras, mientras crecía un poco más, siendo ahora más alta que Sango, y su vestimenta cambiaba por un hermoso kimono rojo con flores de sakura bordadas en hilo de oro.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno queridos lectores aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo espero y les guste nos vemos la próxima. este capitulo fue editado por **Raquel cisneros taisho okomura**

Aclaro los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

"_Pensamientos"..._

**Intervención de las bestias internas**.

Escritura normal

* * *

Capitulo anterior.

Con ánimos nuevos Kagome, regreso al campamento a cenar con sus amigos y se dispuso a darles a todos sus charolas de comida instantánea menos a dos personas que esta vez Inuyasha no se la pasaría por lo que se levanto y tomo a Kagome de los cabellos y la levanto dándole una cachetada y aventándola contra un árbol al ver la acción de Inuyasha todos se quedaron en shock.

Pero esta vez Kagome se levanto furiosa y en ese momento la luna se convirtió azul iluminando todo, cuando Inuyasha vio el rostro de Kagome se puso blanco ya que en todo su cuerpo aparecieron las marcas de nacimiento y sus garras aparecían mientras se estiraba un poco siendo más alta ahora que Sango y su vestimenta cambiaba por un hermoso kimono rojo con flores de Sakura bordadas en hilo de oro.

* * *

Capitulo 3.

_**Volver a verte con la ternura de un amor a escondidas, un amor en silencio, con la dulzura de aquella última vez, siento ansias de volver a verte una vez más siento todavía la tristeza de aquel final cuando nos separamos tú por tú orgullo y yo por el miedo, aún te extraño vida mía como aquella primera vez que encendiste mis luz... te busqué siempre y cuando te encontré algo sucedió quisiera olvidarte quisiera enterrar este amor que ahora me causa dolor, pero no puedo cada día te extraño más, el tiempo pasa y solo me queda soñar que estoy entre tus brazos, un sueño tan bello del que no quiero despertar, mi tiempo mi luz se apaga veo la soledad junto a mi, yo te amo pero tú solo me quisiste y se me desgarra el corazón Te amo ! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!, siento que mis fuerzas se acaban aunque mi corazón me dice que quiero volver a verte una vez más...**_

_**Martha Marina Chacón**_

El cabello de Kagome se había soltado llegándole ahora hasta sus rodillas y los rayos rojos que tenía se hacían más intensos y se veía más sedoso, en su muñeca derecha aparecía una cadena de oro mostrando la imagen de un Inu y un dragón juntos.

Las lesiones que le ocasionó Inuyasha se cerraban sin dejar ninguna cicatriz, en su hombro aparecía una estola blanca con rayos rojos y negro azulados.

Al ver como iba cambiando Kagome, todos se quedaron sin habla ya que se veía muy hermosa pero a Kikyo no le pareció lo que veía, ya que su reencarnación no podia ser más poderosa que ella por lo que empezó a tensar su arco para dispararle una flecha, pero antes de lanzársela vio como un rayo caía junto a la azabache, mostrando a tres yōkais y a un dragón por lo que bajo el arco, Inuyasha reaccionó al ver quienes habían llegado por lo que les hablo.

— ¿Pero qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? – Ya que aun no podia creer y salir del aturdimiento de ver que Kagome hubiera despertado su sangre yōkai.

Pero los tres yōkais no le hicieron caso y reverenciaron a su señora, mientras el dragón se acercaba a ella y acercaba su hocico a la mano de su dueña donde tenía la pulsera derramando una lagrima, y al caer a la pulsera se ilumino todo el cuerpo de Kagome y la estrella que tenía en la frente se ilumino y ella cerró los ojos mientras todas sus memorias regresaban.

* * *

En otra parte del bosque Sesshomaru vio el cambio de la luna por lo que se encamino hacia donde había caído el rayo ya que temía que su mente le es tuviera jugando mal con él, mientras su bestia se ponía alerta ya que por un instante percibió el aroma a sangre que el conocía perfectamente, mientras caminaba Jaken lo seguía de cerca con una pequeña Rin durmiendo en el lomo de Ha-Un su dragón ya que el conocía esa mirada y pensaba que no la volvería a ver.

* * *

Con el grupo, Kagome poco a poco abría sus ojos mientras la luz que la rodeaba salía disparada al cielo ocasionando que una gran parte del poder de Kagome se expandiera y los arboles se movían y una nube de polvo se levantaba por lo que todos los del grupo se cubrían del polvo, cuando se disperso el polvo por completo vieron como Kagome acariciaba al dragón.

— Kuzo que alegría verte de nuevo, me da mucho gusto ver a ustedes también — volteaba a ver a los tres yōkais que se encontraban hincados ante ella—. Levántense saben que no me gustan las formalidades—. Les sonreía y se acercaba a ellos cuando un yōkai ángel la abrazaba y la giraba en el aire ocasionando que riera sin parar, golpeado su pecho le hablaba a aquel yōkai—. ¡Yue basta! Bájame por favor. – ordenó Kagome parando su risa.

— Como usted diga mi Lady. – lentamente la deposita en el suelo lentamente para después reír al ver la mueca de desagrado que le hiso su señora y amiga al llamarla "Lady"—. Esta bien Kagome tu ganas. – se volvieron a abrazar y después rieron.

— Gracias Yue, ¿Akira como has estado? – abraza al yōkai tigre siendo correspondido para después comenzar a aventarla al aire cuando la bajo le dio un beso en la frente.

— Muy bien no sabes cómo te he extrañado — Tomando sus manos le entregó sus armas—. Aquí tienes tus armas.

— Gracias — inmediatamente mientras se las colocaba en el obi de su kimono para después se volteaba a ver a su amiga yōkai—. Enyo amiga como has cambiado.

— No mas que tu, lo que pasa es que después de tu muerte me puse a entrenar con Yue y Akira para asi acompañarte a todos lados.- ambas se abrazan con tanto entusiasmo, ambas a pesar de ser amigas ellas se querían como hermanas.

Cuando se separaron sintió Kagome como iba una flecha dirigida a ella pero antes de llegar Kuzo intervino alzando su ala y lanzando un gruñido de advertencia, mientras los demás volteaban a ver a Kikyo por mandar la flecha contra su amiga por consecuencia los tres yōkais se pusieron en forma de ataque, para defender a su señora de quien sea dejándola atrás de ellos.

— ¡Fhe! Quieren pelea pues se las daré. – hablo un molesto Inuyasha siendo ignorado por completo y al ver esta acción desenvaino a Tessaiga para atacar con ella.

— ¡Basta! ustedes no pelearan con él — como pudo la oji azul se abrió camino para salir de detrás de sus amigos, Inuyasha al verla defenderlo como él pensaba sonrió satisfecho pero se borro su sonrisa al oírla hablar de nuevo—. Quien peleara con el seré yo y ninguno se meterá, mucho menos tu Kuzo. – ordenó Kagome haciendo a todos enojar.

— Pero Kagome no vale la pena pelear con el príncipe. – se quejaba Yue.

— ¿Príncipe? – hablaron todos al unisonó; ellos desconocían por completo el pasado de Inuyasha.

— Asi es amigos él, es el segundo príncipe del oeste ya que Tōga lo reconoció como hijo legitimo pero no merece ningún respeto con sus acciones. – Lo miraba con coraje mientras desvainaba su espada.

— ¡Fhe! En verdad piensas que me ganaras, perra. – ladró Inuyasha lleno de coraje para después relamerse los labios para después sonreír el pensar en que en ese instante una vez después de su derrota la sometería y se quedaría con ella.

— ¡Eres un hijo de mierda! A nuestra señora nadie le falta el respeto. – gritaron Akira y Yue dispuestos atacarlo por su insolencia pero una mano les impidió el camino, una mano perteneciente a su señora, a Kagome.

— ¡Fhe! Yo le digo como quiera a mi perra ya que solo es un juguete para mi.- Trataba de molestar más a Kagome por lo que sonrió al ver como estaba logrando su cometido.

— Yo no la haría enojar tanto Inuyasha ya que puedes acabar mal.- Intervenía Enyo al ver como su amiga apretaba con fuerza su espada conociendo las consecuencias de que se enojara demasiado.

— ¿Que puede pasar que se rompa una garra o que la que acabe mal sea otra? - Se burlaba una vez más para después ser él el que empezara con la pelea—. ¡Kaze no Kizu! (Viento cortante)

Todos los del grupo veían como iba el ataque dirigido hacia Kagome, pero se sorprendieron al ver que su amiga no se movía, que solo levantaba su espada al frente mientas con la otra mano tocaba el filo de la espada, pensaron lo peor pero cuando vieron como el ataque se estrellaba con un campo de protección se les callo la quijada al piso, por lo que Kikyo no perdió la oportunidad para lanzarle otra flecha, pero antes de tocarla se desintegro.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo es posible? – lograba entender porque sus flechas habían sido desintegradas tan fácil por un yōkai.

— Tú no puedes hacerme nada; ya entiendo ahora a Koga y Shippo el porqué de su distancia hacia ti, tu olor es insoportable y desagradable no te metas en lo que no te importa. – Levantaba su mano izquierda formando un látigo rojo que lanzo contra Kikyo tomándola de la muñeca y estrellándola en un árbol sin lastimarla solo dejándola débil.

— ¡Maldita! Tú no puedes ser más fuerte que yo ya que eres una imitación barata, una muy barata, ¡yo soy más fuerte que tú! – comenzó a pararse con dificultad pues él látigo de Kagome le había arrebatado las fuerzas.

— Te equivocas mi Lady no es tu reencarnación, ella es la dueña del Este, una gran Taiyoukai, por alguna razón tu alma se mezcló con el alma de mi Señora en tu deseo por volver, pero no te preocupes que regresara tu alma a tu cuerpo. – Enyo defendió a la azabache, la Miko de barro y huesos ya no dijo nada mientras que en las manos de Kagome se formaba una enorme bola blanca con una única dirección: Kikyo.

— Te hare un favor Kikyo espero que con esto dejes de apestar a tumba andante.- lanzó su ataque viendo como la enorme bola en su frágil cuerpo de porcelana cayendo de rodillas al suelo gritando de dolor mientras captaba la atención de todos los presentes, cuando la luz desapareció del cuerpo de la Miko de barro y huesos el viento soplo con insistencia; Kikyo había regresado a la vida.

— Maldita perra tu pelea es conmigo no con ella – gritaba colérico Inuyasha al ver que el cuerpo de Kikyo caía al suelo iba lanzar un ataque con su espada pero se detuvo en seco al llegarle a su olfato un aroma que el recordaba perfectamente, pino, y provenía de la sacerdotisa que tanto decía amar.

Inuyasha arrugo la nariz y endureció su mirada hacia Kagome.

— ¿Que pasa Inuyasha? Si te hice un favor, la he vuelto a la vida, asi dejaras de apestar a tumba y estará lista para que te a parees con una humana y no con una muñeca de barro sin calor.- Kagome hablaba con rencor en sus palabras, sonreía sádicamente, disfrutaba cada expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha.

— Tienes razón ya que ella es mucho mejor que tú, en todo. – finalizó la pequeña discusión para atacar con su espada, cuerpo a cuerpo, su objetivo era lastimarla estaba furioso no le gustaba que lo retaran, y por supuesto menos una chica, intentó darle pero ella ágilmente esquivo el ataque.

— Basta Inuyasha no digas nada más de lo que te arrepientas mañana.- Le gritaba Miroku ya que el conocía el corazón de su amiga por lo que estaba preocupado al ver como sus facciones se volvían duras, mientras tomaba el hombro de Sango para que no interviniera.

— ¡Maldito perro pulgoso! ¡Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a mi mujer!- Dispuesto a atacar a Inuyasha, Koga fue intervenido por Kuzo que impidió su paso a donde se libraba la batalla.

— No intervenga de favor deje que mi señora se encargue de esto permanezca con los demás y evite ser herido en esta pelea que no es de usted.- Koga veía admirado como podia hablar el dragón por lo que opto por darse vuelta y sentarse junto a un árbol.

— Debería de hacer lo mismo monje ya que no lo van a dejar esos.- Señalaba Koga a los yōkai que veían a una distancia prudente la pelea.- Y el no dejaran que intervengamos en la batalla, por lo que mejor será esperar a que terminen de pelear para preguntar lo que queramos.

Sango al ver que tenia razón Koga agarro el brazo del monje mientras toma a Shippo en brazos que había permanecido con Kirara en silencio y se sentaban cerca de Koga a observar la pelea, ya que tenía la esperanza que no acabaran mal sus amigos aunque conociendo el carácter de Inuyasha era eso algo imposible.

El sonido de las espadas rechinando se oían por el bosque, mientras Sesshomaru, se acercaba mas al campo de batalla cuando percibió cuatro esencias muy conocidas para él, por lo que determino que si había ocurrido por lo que tanto tiempo espero, así que siguió su caminar tranquilo pero alerta para lo que fuera.

* * *

En el campo de batalla, Inuyasha había logrado que Kagome soltara su espada, por lo que aprovecho para tirarla y sentarse ahorcadas sobre ella dejándola inmóvil, poniendo el filo de su espada en el cuello de ella mientras se acercaba a su oído.

— Sabes algo podre estar con Kikyo pero a ti te voy hacer mi pareja de por vida porque eres mía y de nadie más.- Le lamia la mejilla y la besaba a la fuerza.

Ella al oír lo que pretendía Inuyasha se enojo mas y lo mordió logrando asi que el se levantara por lo que le escupió a la cara.

— Nunca voy a permitir que alguien como tu sea mi pareja, me das asco.- Le volvía a escupir a la cara.

— ¡Cállate maldita perra! ¡No le faltaras el respeto a tu alfa! —Mientras le daba una cachetada arañando su cara en el proceso—.Te voy hacer mi hembra quieras o no, y me aprenderás a respetar como tu alfa, y cuando quiera cogeré con Kikyo y si quiero te tendré a ti hay también, al menos Kikyo es mucho mejor que tú en todo, ella nunca a sido tan idiota como tú, que rompiste la perla de Shikon y no puedes encontrar ni un mendigo fragmento sin salir lastimada eres patética.- Hablaba con veneno, cuando se iba acercar a su rostro de nuevo Kagome se zafó de su agarre aventándolo contra unos arboles, parándose sumamente molesta al momento mientras sus ojos cambiaron a violeta con tonos rojizos.

— Enyo, Yue y Akira tomen a mis amigos y retírense lejos. –Hablo antes de que empezara a transformarse en un perro gigante.

Al ver que su amiga se transformaba sintieron miedo sus amigos por lo que los yōkais tomaron a todos y se alejaron lo mas que pudieron del campo de batalla.

— Se ha descontrolado, lo matara si nadie la detiene. –Se preocupa Enyo y rogaba porque Kuzo, que se había quedado a tratar de tranquilizar a su dueña, tuviera suerte.

— Lo sé Enyo, pero solo hay una persona capaz de someterla y lograr que se calme, aunque nunca la vi tan enojada como esta vez. –Veía como salía volando Inuyasha y en su paso varios árboles caían en su trayecto.

— No se entonces quien lograra calmarla. —Yue miraba las caras de los amigos de su señora veían preocupados la escena que estaba pasando ante ellos—. Si Kuzo no es capaz de calmarla nadie lo hará, Kuzo trata de que no mate al príncipe, pero él solo no puede contra ella.

Cuando notaron que Sesshomaru estaba cerca se preocuparon más, porque ellos sabían que quien le pusiera una mano encima a Kagome nadie vivía para contarlo, por lo que empezaron a sudar frio, cuando sintieron otras dos presencias conocidas, todos vieron llegar dos perros gigantes y hacerle frente a su Lady, Sesshomaru al conocer esas presencias Yako tomo el control de su cuerpo transformándose para llegar rápido al campo de batalla, dejando atrás a Jaken con Rin para evitar que salieran lastimados, Kuzo al ver quienes llegaban tomo a un medio moribundo Inuyasha, y lo llevo hasta donde estaban los demás poniéndolo a salvo.

— Pero si esa bestia salió muy mal herida, se lo merece por como la trato. –habló el castaño mirando a un inconsciente Inuyasha mientras Enyo le daba un brebaje de hojas medicinales con un poco de la sangre de Kagome para que sanara más rápido.

— ¿Pero que diablos me paso? Me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Un momento donde está Kagome? –Empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento el oji ámbar, trataba de voltear a buscarla cuando vio a tres perros blancos peleando contra uno con rayos azabaches con rojo, recobrando la memoria por completo se regaño mentalmente y abriendo sus ojos como platos reconoció esas presencias— ¿Ese maldito a qué hora llego? Tengo que llegar a ellos cuanto antes.

— Yo que usted no lo haría príncipe Porque no lo volveré ayudar, además que se encuentran sus padres en este momento junto a su hermano tratando de calmar lo que usted empezó. –Buscaba un lugar donde acomodarse Kuzo, el lugar donde vio que el pasto estaba rodeado de gardenias se hecho hay ya que estaba pendiente de su dueña.

— ¿Disculpa tu me podrías explicar quiénes son? Y el porqué el cambio de mi amiga ya que no entiendo nada. –La exterminadora se aproximo con cautela al dragón, ya que no sabía si la atacaría pero quería aclarar sus dudas.

— No muerdo, así que no me teman, se pueden ha cercar con confianza. —hablo el dragón al sentir el miedo en ellos, vio que se relajaron y sonrío—. Yo soy el guardián de Kagome desde hace mas de dos mil años mi nombre es Kuzo.

— Pero si la señorita apenas tiene 17 años. –Se acerco Miroku a donde se había sentado Sango cerca del dragón para escuchar todo acerca de Kagome.

Koga se acerco también a escuchar, Shippo se fue a sentar junto a Sango y Miroku con Kirara, incluso Kikyo se acerco, manteniéndose retirada de los demás, e Inuyasha se recostó en un árbol cercano ya que él oía muy bien a la distancia al igual que Koga pero como estaba enojado prefirió permanecer un poco retirado, y los tres yōkais se sentaban junto al dragón recargados en sus patas que era donde les permitía Kuzo que recostaran, por que los únicos que lo podían tocar a su antojo era Kagome y Sesshomaru pero solo obedecía a Kagome a nadie más que a la azabache.

— Asi es ella tiene 17 años que renació solo que su sangre yōkai permaneció dormida hasta hoy que fue luna azul.- Observaba a la luna y daba gracias por regresar a estar a su lado, a pesar que siempre estuvo cerca de ella desde que cayó por el pozo Kagome.

— ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Que con la luna azul adquiriera su verdadera forma si en las dos semanas antes su cuerpo empezó a tener cambios. –Se sentía confundida la castaña ya que ella empezó a notar los cambios físicos de su amiga.

— Lo que pasa es que en su sangre demoniaca tenía un sello por lo que se fue rompiendo al acercarse el día de la luna azul, por eso su cuerpo empezó a cambiar para que no tuviera un cambio drástico y la dejara indefensa contra un enemigo, ya que entraría en un estado de recuperación por lo que dormiría mas de un mes en lo que se recuperaba, pero con este cambio que tubo ahorita dormirá por más de dos semanas más o menos.- explicaba el yōkai dragón los últimos detalles a los amigos de la azabache. Estaba preocupado porque aun no recuperaba sus poderes al 100 por ciento.

— Bueno ya tenemos una duda resuelta, pero ellos quienes son y porque no hablan con nadie más que con mi mujer y entre ellos.- Se cruzaba de brazos Koga mientras veía a los dos yōkai machos, que lo vieron con ganas de matarlo por decir que Kagome era su mujer.

— Yo soy Yue soy un yōkai ángel, soy el primer comandante del ejército del Este y soy amigo de Kagome.

— Yo soy Akira y soy un yōkai tigre, soy el segundo comandante del ejército del Este y escolta personal de Kagome, aparte de ser su amigo. –presumía mirando a todos como inferiores.

— Mi nombre es Enyo soy una yōkai tigre soy hermana de Akira, yo soy su dama personal y es mi amiga ya que crecimos nosotros tres con ella, en el palacio de la estrella o conocido como el palacio del sol, donde ella es nuestra señora heredera de las tierras del Este y disculpen por no habíamos presentado antes. –Les sonreía ya que se le hacía gracioso la actitud de los hombres.

— Muchas gracias mi nombre es Sango y soy una exterminadora, no se preocupen que Kagome me ha enseñado que todos los yōkais no son malos como creía yo, la gatita que está a mi lado es Kirara y es un monoke.

— Mucho gusto bella señorita mi nombre es Miroku soy un monje—Tomando sus manos agregó— ¿No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo bella señorita? –Le tomaba las manos a Enyo por lo que a Sango y Akira casi se le echan sobré de él del coraje pero solo se limitaron a darle un coscorrón a Miroku al mismo tiempo— no te enojes mi bella Sango sabes que es broma. –Se sobaba los chichones que le habían salido mientras los demás se reían de Miroku.

— ¡Se lo merece monje pervertido! Mi nombre es Shippo y soy un yōkai zorro, soy hijo adoptivo de Kagome. –pronuncia orgulloso él pequeño porque Kagome le había demostrado tanto amor como su madre biológica.

— Mi nombre es Koga soy el jefe de la tribu de lobos del norte, y Kagome es mi futura mujer. –Inuyasha, Akira y Yue le gruñeron ante sus palabras.

— Yo soy Kikyo soy la antigua guardiana de la perla de Shikon, —se presentó y después decidió atacar— disculpa Kuzo pero a ti te vi una vez hace mas de 50 años protegiendo a Inuyasha cuando peleaba con Sesshomaru ¿no es así?

— Así es, pero no lo estaba defendiendo a él, solo estaba cumpliendo la orden de mi ama. –giró a ver a Inuyasha que estaba escuchando atento.

— ¿Y se podría saber que te ordeno? ¿Nos podrías contar como es que conoces a Inuyasha, y por lo que he visto ya se conocen bien puesto que no deja de estar pendiente de ustedes?- Sango volteo a ver al peli-plata, mientras el solo se volteo hacia donde estaban Kagome y los demás tratando de controlarla.

— Eso se los responderé mas tarde cuando mi señora se encuentre descansando ¿qué les parece?- Todos movieron la cabeza aceptando a lo que les había propuesto Kuzo y dejaron la charla pendiente.

En el campo de batalla el gran general y una Inugami trataban de cansar a Kagome que no se las dejaba nada fácil, ya que ellos se estaban cansando al esquivar los ataque de Kagome que les lanzaba bolas de reiki con yōki, mientras Sesshomaru trataba de embestirla para que perdiera el equilibrio pero lo esquivo, ocasionando que chocara con los otros dos Inu cayendo los tres mientras Kagome los miraba rodeándolos.

Los tres se reincorporaban mientras se preparaban para atacarla los tres juntos, cuando hoyo Kagome que algo se movían entre los arbustos en el momento que volteo los tres Inu se lanzaron sobre ella cuando estuvieron a punto de tirarla se logro liberar de ellos y salió corriendo el único logro darle alcance fue Sesshomaru, ya que sus instintos de caza hacían sentir a Yako feliz de que fuera un reto para él someter a Kagome.

Cuando se acercaba a ella le pegaba en las patas para que cayera, pero no podia por lo que cuando la volvía a emparejarla en la carrera le mordió la pata delantera logrando que se detuviera mas adelante a lamer la herida que le había ocasionado, cuando vio la oportunidad la aprenso contra su cuerpo mordiéndola de la nuca para que regresara a su forma humanoide pero Kagome se retorcía bajo de el mordiéndolo y arañándolo para que la soltara pero no lograba que aflojara su agarre cuando una vez cansada se rindió echándose en el pasto, Sesshomaru con cuidado mantenía su cuerpo sobre ella sin aplastarla con su peso cuando la sintió relajada la soltó lamiendo su nuca que le sangraba cerrándose la herida al poco rato, poco a poco regresaba a su forma humanoide Kagome, mientras el regreso también a su forma pero su bestia permanecía atenta a su compañera que poco a poco abría sus ojos.

— ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Porque tienes mi marca en tu hombro? –Fue lo primero que vio cuando recobro un poco el conocimiento, trató de levantarse pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron por completo, pero antes de caer vio que la tomaba Sesshomaru por la cadera, viendo esos ojos dorados como el oro fundido navegó en ellos y por impuso se acerco a él exponiendo su cuello por accidente.

Al ver Sesshomaru la acción de Kagome sus ojos se tornaron con un tinte rojo, por lo que quedaron sus ojos en armonía el dorado con rojo mostrado que él y su bestia estaban presentes, Kagome se le quedo viendo a los ojos y quedo hipnotizada con ellos y fue cerrado su ojos al poner su cabeza en su hombro y aspirando su aroma que distinguió que era de pino con roble, por otra parte el se acerco a su cuello expuesto y fue clavando sus colmillos en la piel marcándola como suya al sentir la sangre de la azabache correr por su garganta, gruño de felicidad al volver a tenerla pero aun tendría que hablar con ella por lo que acababa de hacer y responderle a su pregunta que le hizo pero por el momento aprovecharía el momento, al sentir Kagome la mordida de Sesshomaru movió su rostro y hundió sus colmillos en donde se encontraba su marca en el cuello de Sesshomaru provocando que hundiera mas sus colmillos en ella, se separaron al mismo tiempo y lamiendo los hilos de sangre que salían de la marca que momentos antes se hicieron, cuando Kagome se percato de lo que hizo se alejo de Sesshomaru y empezó a ver todo negro desmayándose.

Sesshomaru tomo a Kagome y le cargo en estilo nupcial regresando a donde se habían quedado los otros dos Inu.

— Veo que has conseguido que se calme hijo. -Se acercaba una hermosa peli-plata a ver a Kagome, cuando Sesshomaru le gruño.

— Sabes que no le voy hacer nada malo déjanos que la llevemos al castillo sabes que haya estará bien. –se acercaba Kuzo a Sesshomaru para llevar a la azabache en su lomo.

— Por favor mi Lord permítame llevar a mi señora. –Se acostaba para que la acomodara, una vez en el lomo del yōkai se levanto.

Continuara...

&amp;%%%%%%%%%

Comentarios y dudas con gusto se las aclaro y muchas gracias a los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior nos vemos la próxima, saludos

Atte. Alei91


	4. Chapter 4

Hola queridos lectores les dejo este capitulo aunque sea corto pero aquí esta ya que mi imaginación no me quiere ayudar les aviso que los días viernes o sábados les traeré un nuevo capitulo si logro que en mi celular pueda subir los capítulos estarán antes y muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Selarg, Audrey, Misaosagara, espero y este capitulo también les guste**

**Alita28 espero y este capitulo pueda disolver tu duda**

**Lady Beatriz, lamento la demora del tercer capitulo pero como podrás notar modifique los primeros dos capítulos ya que tuve un problema con mi antiguo celular y se borraron los capítulos que adelante por lo que reinicie la historia espero y te guste este capitulo aunque sea un poco corto.**

_"Pensamientos"..._

**Intervención de las bestias internas.**

Escritura normal.

* * *

_Cerrar podrá mis ojos la postrera,_

_Sombra que me llevare el blanco día,_  
_Y podrá desatar esta alma mía_  
_Hora, a su afán ansioso lisonjera;_

_Mas no de esotra parte en la ribera_  
_Dejará la memoria, en donde ardía:_  
_Nadar sabe mi llama el agua fría,_  
_Y perder el respeto a ley severa._

_Alma, a quien todo un Dios prisión ha sido,_  
_Venas, que humor a tanto fuego han dado,_  
_Médulas, que han gloriosamente ardido,_

_Su cuerpo dejará, no su cuidado;_  
_Serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido;_  
_Polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado._

_Francisco De Quevedo_

Todos los amigos de Kagome se sorprendieron al ver como era que Sesshomaru estaba tan posesivo con su amiga ya que siempre se mostraba frió y con esa altanería que poseía ya que nunca mostraba que algo le interesara mas que la pequeña Rin que siempre estaba pendiente de ella pero lo que mas les intrigo fue el observar como los otros youkais no se alteraban y le hablaban con mucho respeto y mas les causo extrañeza que Inuyasha no dijera nada que solo se hubiera cruzado de brazos y voltear a otro lado, Enyo se acerco a su amiga y la cubrió con una capa negra para que no le diera frió en el lomo de Kuzo ya que dudaba por que su propia estola se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo.

– Disculpe le puedo hacer una pregunta a donde se llevan a la señorita, si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría acompañarlos.- Obsevaba Miroku a Yue ya que no se atrevía a acercarse a Sesshomaru por que los veía con cara de pocos amigos.

– Claro monje nos pueden acompañar nos dirigimos al castillo del Este para que cuando despierte Kagome no se sienta extraña en otro lugar, ya que tambien le va a gustar estar en un lugar tan amado para ella.- Sonreía mientras veía a Kagome como dormía en el lomo de Kuzo ya que se imaginaba Yue el rostro de felicidad de su amiga.

– Es hora de irnos no hay que perder mas tiempo, yo los veo en el castillo.- Se daba la vuelta Sesshomaru para ir por Yaken y Rin ya que sentía su aroma cerca para ir al castillo del Este, sin voltear le hablo a Inuyasha,- Si le vuelves a poner una mano encima no vas a volver a ver la luz del día.- Y se fue caminando directo a su sirviente.

Bueno ya es hora de partir no hay que llamar mas la atención, sigamos para que no se pierdan.- Les informaba Akira mientras salia volando Kuzo seguido de los dos inus y atrás los tres youkais seguidos de los amigos de Kagome.

Inuyasha por que no has dicho nada desde que te has recuperado te sientes mal?.-Kiko observaba a Inuyasha desde su espalda ya que se le hacia raro que no le hubiera contestado a Sesshomaru.

– No Kikio estoy bien es solo que me tiene todo esto extrañado.- Veía de reojo a Kikio ya que se encontraba sumamente enojado por ser tan idiota que se atrevió a desatar una pelea que nunca ganaría y por la presencia de sus padres ya que no sabia por que estaban ellos de los demás lo entendía pero ellos eran un enigma.

– Si tu lo dices esta bien.- Se recostaba en la espalda de Inuyasha ya que no le creía por que sus ojos tenían un brillo que no sabia como interpretarlo.- _"De seguro es por esa maldita mocosa no entiendo que diablos le ven pero eso si Inuyasha ni creas que te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mi"_-. Sonreía en sus adentros para que no la descubrieran.

* * *

Mientras iban volando rumbo a las tierras del Este todos los del grupo de Inuyasha observaron como el paisaje se veía hermoso a la luz de la luna le daba un toque místico al bosque ya que percibían todavía el rastro del poder que desprendió su amiga, observaron como todo poco a poco reverdecía el bosque y los animales dormían en paz y se preguntaban como era eso posible ya que nunca habían visto nada igual, observaron que a lo lejos se veía un enorme castillo por lo que dedujeron que al amanecer estarían entrando en aquellas tierras, a los primeros rayos del sol observaron como el castillo brillaba en su esplendor iluminando todas las aldeas que lo rodeaban dando un aire de pureza y tranquilidad, también observaron la barrera que los cubría conforme se acercaban vieron que se abría dándoles acceso una vez todos dentro se cerro impidiendo el paso a cualquiera cuando llegaron al castillo vieron como todos los guardias y la servidumbre se formaban para darles la bienvenida por lo que empezaron a descender una vez todos en tierra vieron el asombro de todo el personal del castillo al darse cuenta del cuerpo que traía Kuzo durmiendo en su lomo aunque no la veían por que la capa no dejaba ser vista pero por su aroma si supieron de quien se trataba, todo el personal no salia de su asombro hasta que una voz les puso la piel de gallina.

– Que no piensan quitarse? Oh se van a quedar observando como inútiles hay parados?!. - Al oír la voz de Sesshomaru todos los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo a seguir con sus labores.

– Buenos días hijo veo que has llegado antes que nosotros.-Hablaba el general ya que aun se asombraba al ver como todos le temían.

– Así es padre no tengo mucho que llegue pero el cuarto de todos ya se encuentran listos lo mejor sera que descansemos, madre buenos días tu baño ya se encuentra listo, si me permiten voy a mis aposentos.- Se acerca a Kuzo para tomar a Kagome y llevarla hasta su habitación cuando siente que lo toman por el brazo haciendo que se voltee violentamente.

– Disculpe mi lord por la imprudencia pero si no le molesta yo la llevare hasta su habitación para evitar posibles conflictos.- Enyo cargaba a su amiga por quería evitar que cuando despertara entrara en crisis al ver a Sesshomaru junto a ella.

– As lo que quieras me retiro a mi habitación.- Se daba la vuelta Sesshomaru entrando al castillo perdiéndose de la vista de todos.

– Pero que ha sido eso? por que se puso así?- A Sango le extrañaba que Sesshomaru se hubiera comportado así ya que nunca mostraba algún sentimiento y por primera vez pudo verlo frustrado.

– No se preocupen por mi hijo el antes no era así pero entiendan que no es fácil estar sin su pareja por dos mil años y solo.- En sus ojos mostraba tristeza por su hijo ya que como madre nunca le permitió el acercarse a su dolor, por lo que con el paso del tiempo vieron como se hacia cada vez mas frio sin poderlo evitar y las peleas entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se hacían mas frecuentes, sintió unos brazos rodear la y se volteo a ver quien era hasta que vio a unos ojos dorados como los de sus hijos y ella.- Toga amor no se que podremos hacer para evitar que el siga así.

– No te preocupes cariño sabes que con ella es muy diferente solo esperemos que todo salga bien que no llegue a cometer algún error que mañana lamente.- Olfateaba el cuello de su amada en su marca para calmarla ya que el sentía su tristeza, se volteaba a ver a los demás.- Disculpen si no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es Toga y soy el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, y ella es mi esposa Irazue es la madre de Sesshomaru.

Los del grupo de Inuyasha se quedaban perplejos ya que ellos no conocían al padre de Inuyasha por lo que toda esa información era demasiado para un dia.

– Mucho gusto mis Lores si nos disculpan creo que todos necesitamos descansar ya que la noche a sido demasiado pesada para nosotros.- Se inclinaba Miroku y se adentraban en el castillo cuando vieron a Enyo que ya se encontraba en el recibidor.

– Si gustan a acompañarme los guiare hasta sus habitaciones para que puedan descansar ya mañana los guiare al salón de reuniones para aclarar todas sus dudas ya que me imagino que les han surgido nuevas dudas.- Sonreía y caminaba por los pasillos del castillo indicándoles a cada uno sus habitaciones una vez todos en sus habitaciones ella se fue a descansar al igual que los demás.

Mientras en el cuarto de Kagome ella se encontraba descansando en su cama sobre las sabanas de tela de la mas fina seda pero no podía descansar ya que en sus sueños se veía ella al lado de unas personas por lo que pudo distinguir a sus amigos en su sueño por lo que pudo determinar que estaba recordando cuando distinguió que un joven se le acercaba pudo ver su cabello plateado pero no le distinguía la cara solo sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y se sentía muy feliz, por lo que salio corriendo a sus brazos mientras el los abría y la levantaba dando vueltas, sentía que con el estaba segura se sentía llena plena en todo su ser, pero una duda surgió en su corazón quien era esa persona por que sentía que olvidaba una cosa demasiado importante para ella cuando sintió su cuello arder mientras su cuerpo palpitaba, por lo que se despertó ardiendo en fiebre, se dispuso a levantarse poco a poco ya que se sentía mareada supo inmediatamente donde se encontraba cuando pudo visualizar la ventana vio que ya era de día cuando abrió las cortinas azules, abrió la ventana y de un salto llego al jardín trasero donde había un hermoso lago en forma de estrella, y decidió meterse a la laguna una vez dentro del agua se creo un campo de protección para que nadie pudiera acceder al lago, el lago en el centro brillaba y Kagome se ponía en posición fetal y alrededor de ella varias energías se arremolinaban y chocaban entre ellas, dentro del castillo se sintió la energía de la azabache y despertaron.

Continuara…

Quejas, dudas, ideas y comentarios déjenlos y con gusto se los contestare ya que sus comentarios son los que me ayudan a seguir a delante y hasta la próxima semana saludos a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

Cerrar podra mis ojos la postrera

sombra que me llevare el blanco día,

y podrá desatar esta alma mía

hora a su afán ansioso lisonjera;

mas no, de esotra parte, en la ribera,

dejará la memoria, en donde ardía:

nadar sabe mi llama la agua fría,

y perder el respeto a ley severa.

Alma a quien todo un dios prisión ha sido,

venas que humor a tanto fuego han dado,

médulas que han gloriosamente ardido,

su cuerpo dejará, no su cuidado;

serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido;

polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado.

Francisco de Quevedo

Todos los que se encontraban en el castillo del Este se despertaron debido a la cantidad de energia que sintieron cerca y alarmados salieron de sus habitaciones en busca de donde provenia ese poder que les ponia la piel de gallina, se dirigieron al cuarto de Ahome el primero en llegar a la habitacion fue Sesshomaru seguido de los demas pero se quedaron petrificados al ver la habitacion vacia, y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo a buscarla ya que pensaban lo peor debido al poder que sentian cerca y se preguntaban _como pudo atravesar la barrera sin que se dieran cuenta? _La buscaron en los jardines que rodeaban el castillo hasta que llegaron al jardin trasero donde se encontraba el lago cuando vieron a Kuzo hechado cerca del lago al acercarse a Kuzo sintieron unas descargas electricas.

Pero que demonios de donde proviene tal cantidad de poder y tu por que estas tan tranquilo no vez que Ahome desaparecio!?.- Descargaba su frustracion Inuyasha con Kuzo.

Calmate Inuyasha que con gritar no vas a solucionar nada primero hay que ver de quien es este poder y encontrar a la señorita Ahome para saber que este bien ya que estaba muy débil.- Miroku agarraba el hombro de Inuyasha para que se tranquilizara aunque por dentro se encontraba preocupado por su amiga.

Valla hasta el monje es mas listo que tu estupido hibrido.- Veia de reojo como su rostro de Inuyasha se encendia del coraje por lo que sonrio de lado Sesshomaru.

Que dices idiota no se que demonios pretendes con Ahome pero ten por seguro que nunca sera tuya una vez la tuviste y no la supiste cuidar ahora no me vengas a joder por que ati no te interesa nadie mas que el maldito poder.- Sonreía ya que Sesshomaru en su mirada mostraba un gran enojo donde le prometia una muerte dolorosa, por lo que empezo a desvainar a colmillo de acero.

Basta par de perros sarnosos hay que encontrar a mi mujer que puede estar en peligro.- Al oir lo que dijo Koga , Sesshomaru e Inuyasha le gruñeron se disponian a pelear los tres cuando una voz los detuvo.

Basta los tres parecen cachorros peleando por un juguete.- Inu no Tashio los miraba a los tres ya que se le hacia una impertinencia ponerse a discutir en semejante situación.

Kuzo sabes donde esta Ahome ya que no la encontramos por ninguna parte del castillo y estamos sumamente preocupados.- Enyo estaba casi a punto de la histeria al igual que Sango.

Solo miren dentro del lago y hay encontraran su respuesta pero no se acerquen demasiado ya que saldran disparados.- Les advertia Kuzo mientas seguia echado de igual manera sin moverse de donde estaba mientras solo los observaba.

Todos se acercaron con cautela al lago Irazue tomo una piedra y la arojo al lago pero esta se desintegro al chocar con el campo de proteccion, al ver todos como la piedra se desintegro se vieron entre ello por lo que a un paso del campo se detuvieron y pudieron observar como en el centro del lago se encontraba Ahome que estaba su cuerpo contenido por otro campo de proteccion y pudieron sentir el poder que se sentia provenia del campo.

Pero que es lo que paso para que se encuentre encerrada en los campos de proteccion?.- Miraba Irazue a Ahome ya que ella la queria como a una hija ya que ella y su mama eran grandes amigas por lo que la vio nacer y con el tiempo ver el vinculo que Ahome con Sesshomaru crearon.

Ella esta luchando contra la marca por lo que he podido observar aun mantiene unos recuerdos con el amo pero con el hechizo le es imposible recordar bien por lo que esta confundida, y el sello en sus poderes se a roto por lo que estan al maximo, por eso creo ese campo para que en lo que se acaba de recuperar no dañara a nadie.- Obserbava el rostro palido de todos menos el de Sesshomaru que no mostraba ningun sentimiento, Kuzo despues de ver a todos volteo a ver el lago.

Pero que demonios has hecho maldito! Como te has atrevido a marcarla sin su consentimiento! Ella solamente es MIA!.- Grita Inuyasha lanzandose contra Sesshomaru con tenseiga en mano dispuesto acabar con el.

Hum! Y quien dijo que fue sin su consentimiento hibrido, que yo recuerde ella no se nego al contrario.- Le regresaba el ataque Sesshomaru con Tokin en mano mientras una sonrisa arrogante aparecia, en un ataque que le mando Inuyasha, Sesshomaru lo esquivo mientras su cabello se movia dejando ver la marca en forma de estrella que tenia en su cuello, al ver la marca Inuyasha se hecho para atras ya que no creia lo que veia.

Co...Como es...posible que tengas la marca mas fuerte...Que demonios hiciste Sesshomaru?! Para que Ahome reforzara la marca?!.- Caia de rodillas mientras pensaba que hacer para recuperar a Ahome ya que no le dejaria el camino tan facil, aunque tuviera que alejar a Kikio lo haria por estar a su lado.- _No puedo perderla de nuevo aun hay tiempo ya que el ritual no se ha hecho todavia se puede revertir la marca en Ahome.- _Se levanto con un brillo en sus ojos donde los demas vieron que estaba mas que decidido.

Se abalanzaron uno contra otro chocando sus espadas y sacando chispas entre estas al evitar el ataque del otro mientras peleaban entre ellos Inuyasha le mando un viento cortante, mientras Sesshomaru lo esquivaba le contraatacaba con tokin ocasionando que chocaran contra el campo de proteccion que tenia Ahome, ocasionando que salieran proyectados contra los arboles de sakuras debido al impacto derribaron varios en el trayecto, al ver como caian los arboles se alarmaron y se alejaron lo mas que pudieron del lugar ya que sintieron que la energia del campo aumentaba, una vez ya demasiado lejos vieron como como el campo de proteccion se desvanecía y en el agua habia una explosión haciendo que la vision sea borrosa cuando el agua seso observaron como de la lago salia Ahome y vieron como observo todo a su al rededor buscando algo, cuando sintieron un nuevo ataque de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, les dio a todos miedo al ver como los ojos azules de Ahome se oscurecían viendo su enojo reflejado en ellos y a una velocidad increible desaparecio de su vista por lo que se apresuraron a llegar hasta donde estaban ese duo peleando.

Tan encimados estaban Inuyasha y Sesshomaru peleando entre ellos que no se percaron de la flecha que se aproximaba a ellos solo hasta que paso en medio de los dos y dio en un arbol derribándolo por la cantidad de energia que llevaba se dieron vuelta furiosos por quien se atrevia a interrumpirlos en su pelea cuando en ese momento vieron unos ojos azules que los veia sumamente molesta tragaron duro y sus instintos les decia que se alejaran por el peligro que se aproximaba, observaron como se acercaba lenta mente Ahome viendo cualquier movimiento en falso que hiciera alguno de ellos y con una sonrisa en el rostro que les causo panico se alertaron mas.

Se pude saber que demonios hacen peleando entre ustedes?- Observo como los dos daban un paso atras y veia todo el desastre que ocasionaron a su jardin por lo que su ira solo incremento al ver la nula respuesta que recibió.- Como veo que no piensan contestarme les recordare una cosa para que nunca la olviden de nuevo ya que les voy a refrescar la memoria.- Vio como se pusieron rigidos y de reojo se veia aunque Sesshomaru no mostrara lo que sentia en sus facciones su cuerpo lo delataba del panico que lo invadia por primera vez al recordar cuando ella se enojaba.- Inuyasha.- Sus orejitas se movieron al oir que lo llamaba e intento correr cuando.- SIENTATE.. SIENTATE...SIENTATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- Solo sintio el duro impacto en el suelo y como se fue sepultando y tragaba tierra, al ver que no se movia camino Ahome hasta Sesshomaru que aunque no lo demostraba su rostro que sentia solo cerro sus puños enterrándose sus garras ya que se sentia humillado al ver lo que le hiba a pasar a manos de la unica que no le podia regresar los ataques sin ser lastimado, pudo ver como se paro frente a el y se acercó a el y le susurro al oido.- Sabes que esta prohibido que se peleen en este lugar, no los quiero volver a ver en este jardin, ya que eres el mas sensato no lo quiero volver a repetir, nos vemos.- Le do un beso en el cachete ya que en el tono de voz estaba mas que clara la amenaza se dio la vuelta y se alejo de el y el jardin con la elegancia que le era normal.

Cuando llegaron los demas observaron a Inuyasha en el suelo inconsciente, y a Sesshomaru recostado en un arbol como si nada, aunque por dentro se debatia con su bestia que se encontraba inquieta desde que marco a Ahome, vio como los demas tomaron a Inuyasha y se dirigian al castillo mientras el observaba la direccion el la que se fue Ahome ya no percibía su aroma solo sentia el olor de Kuzo por lo que dedujo que estaba cerca de ella, vio que sus padres lo miraban y por su mirada dura sabia que estaban mas que molestos por lo que opto por ignorarlos y cerro los ojos para seguir discutiendo con su bestia, sus padres observaron su comportamiento por lo que supieron que Yako no estaba tranquilo ya que desde que murio Ahome casi nunca se presentaba a menos que fuera necesario sabian que no los escucharia por lo que se regresaron al castillo para ver como se encontraba Inuyasha y para platicar con sus amigos de Ahome ya que sabian que ella no estaba en el castillo por que sentian que Kuzo se alejaba del castillo.

**No piensas ir por ella? Sabes que ella no sedera a ti estan terca y necia igual a ti**.- Sonreia Yako ya que sabia como provocarlo.

Callate sabes que no voy a ir por ella no voy a ceder tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer yo no se por que estas tan inquieto.

**Como que por que si ella es nuestra compañera estamos vinculados a ella en alma y cuerpo sabes que ella es nuestra verdadera compañera y yo no la pienso perder tan facil por tu culpa sabes que al igual que tu yo sufri su perdida pero ahora que esta con nosotros hay que luchar o ya te olvido lo que le dijiste en su lecho de muerte?**

Si lo recuerdo bien pero debo seguir y lo hise y tu sabes de que hablo el vinculo con ella no existe por la marca de ella es mejor dejar las cosas como estan lo mas seguro es que pronto venga el consejo.

**Eso que carajos tiene que ver? Y si estas con ella por que no te alejas y permites al hibrido o alguien mas que la tome?- **Gruñe Sesshomaru ante la respuesta de Yako y se para del arbol que estaba recostado y la va a buscar.- **Por que gruñes si es la verdad si el poder estan importante dejame decirte que en su sangre se siente su pureza y el enorme poder que posee y tu lo sabes muy bien que nuestro instinto nunca nos va a dejar que estemos lejos, y sabes que si se entera revocara la marca por que aun no se a llevado a cabo la ceremonia aunque ****lleguemos**** a intimidar ella es capas de revocar la marca ****por**** tu maldito capricho y si lo hace ****créeme**** que no te dejare en paz.**

Ya callate! Se de lo que es capaz y en cuanto a poder nos a igualado pero no aunque no quiera ella solo es mia y nadie mas puede estar con ella asi revoque la marca.- Camino hasta que llego cerca de una aldea desde las sombras veia como ella se movia entre los aldeanos a pesar que Yako no hablo mas, sabia que estaba pendiente de ella.

Ahome camino hasta llegar a una de las aldeas que estaban en sus dominios los aldeanos al verla primero se sorprendieron hasta que un youkai conocidos para ellos llego y saludo a Ahome.

Mi lady sabe que no debe de andar sola por que no regresa al castillo para que pueda descansar.- Yue le sonreia y se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía su brazo para que caminaran juntos.

Yue sabes que no me gusta que me digas asi, mmm y eso de ir al castillo no se me apetece mejor vamos a recorrer los territorios no que te parecen unas carreras! Por hay veo como esta todo.- Se emocionaba Ahome ya que veia como los aldeanos la saludaban y convivían en paz con los yokais inclusive vio unos hanyous que conocia de niña, Yue al ver como sonreia acepto su reto.

Esta bien Ahome como tu quieras es imposible negarte algo. Suspiraba en resignación ya que el nunca se negaba a lo que ella queria.

Hay como eres Yue mira ya llegamos a los limites de la aldea el que llegue a los limits de la barrera gana no se vale volar he por que ya conosco tus trampas.- Le sacaba la lengua por la accion de ella se echo a rei Yue.

Yo soy en tramposo mira que tu husas a Kuzo luego para llegar rapido ja no me hagas reir.- Volteaba al bosque para ver como salia Kuzo y Sesshomaru que se veia molesto.

No es cierto me difamas, por cierto como me encontraste? Si escondi mi aroma y mi poder?.- Como estaba distraida viendo hacia la barrera no se percató de la llegada de Sessshomaru y Kuzo cuando oyo como se aclaraba la garganta y le señalaba hacia Kuzo.

Te encontre por el ya sabes que siempre esta cerca de ti por lo que me es facil sabet donde estas.- Reia incomodo por que sentia el youki agresivo de Sesshomaru.

No es justo Kuzo quiero permanecer a solas y no me dejan saben que me choca que me cuiden disculpa Sesshomaru tu que haces aqui?.- Se acervaba a Kuzo para desaparecer su aroma para que nadie mas supiera donde estaba.

Miko sabes que no debes de andar sola.- Sonreia de lado al ver como se iba enojando Ahome.

Huyyyy si yo se me cuidar sola no es necesario que me sigan además tu me debes una platica no creas que se me ha olvidado se muy bien tu por que estas aquí pero necesito tiempo para pensar.- Se volteaba cuando sintió la presencia de la perla y salio corriendo rumbo a la barrera.

Continuara…..

Se que me van a querer fusilar por no haberles traído el capítulo la semana pasada pero es que estuve enferma y mi inspiración no me ayudaba pero aquí les traigo el te capitulo aunque algo corto pero se los dejo espero y les guste ya estoy en el 6 capitulo trabajando aprovechando mi inspiración y gracias por sus comentarios de

**Mimato bombon kou**: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero y la sigas leyendo

**Misaosagara**: ya pronto habrá mas sess, kag

**Lady Beatriz**: lamento la tardanza pero aquí les dejo este capitulo ya para la próxima lo voy hacer mas largo.

Espero y les guste ya que cambie el nombre de kagome a Ahome espero y les guste comentarios dudas y quejas son bienvenidos al igual si tienen alguna idea ya que sus comentarios me animan a seguir si gustan les doy mi face pero solo a los que dejen mensaje se los paso sin mas los dejo nos vemos la próxima y saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

QUIERO que sepas  
una cosa.

Tú sabes cómo es esto:  
si miro  
la luna de cristal, la rama roja  
del lento otoño en mi ventana,  
si toco  
junto al fuego  
la impalpable ceniza  
o el arrugado cuerpo de la leña,  
todo me lleva a ti,  
como si todo lo que existe,  
aromas, luz, metales,  
fueran pequeños barcos que navegan  
hacia las islas tuyas que me aguardan.

Ahora bien,  
si poco a poco dejas de quererme  
dejaré de quererte poco a poco.

Si de pronto  
me olvidas  
no me busques,  
que ya te habré olvidado.

Si consideras largo y loco  
el viento de banderas  
que pasa por mi vida  
y te decides  
a dejarme a la orilla  
del corazón en que tengo raíces,  
piensa  
que en ese día,  
a esa hora  
levantaré los brazos  
y saldrán mis raíces  
a buscar otra tierra.

Pero  
si cada día,  
cada hora  
sientes que a mí estás destinada  
con dulzura implacable.  
Si cada día sube  
una flor a tus labios a buscarme,  
ay amor mío, ay mía,  
en mí todo ese fuego se repite,  
en mí nada se apaga ni se olvida,  
mi amor se nutre de tu amor, amada,  
y mientras vivas estará en tus brazos  
sin salir de los míos.

Pablo Neruda

Mientras en el castillo del Este se encontraba el grupo reunido en la habitacion que se le fue designada al hanyou que ya se habia recuperado de los abajos de Ahome.

Maldicion este maldito collar ha agarrado mas fuerza pero mela va a pagar Ahome por hacer eso.- Cruzaba sus brazos mientras permanecia sentado en la cama.

Ya no te enojes Inuyasha por que tu solito te lo buscaste mira que ponerte a pelear con Sesshomaru en su jardin privado, sabes que a ella le sobre molesta.- Lo miraba desaprobando sus acciones aunque sean sus sus hijos no tenian por que ponerse a pelear cuando sintio unas suaves manos lo rodeaban.

Ya Toga que sabes que ellos dos pelean por todo mas si se trata de Ahome eso es algo que no podemos cambiar y no estoy aprobando su comportamiento de ninguno.- Su mirada se endureció, tanto que los demas tragaron saliva porque esa mirada era igual a la de Sesshomaru, su mirada fria y cruel.

Disculpen que los molestemos pero nos podrian explicar algo acerca de lo que dijeron ellos en la pelea de la marca?.- Inter venia Miroku ya que tenia curiosidad por lo que habían dicho.

Si gustan setarse por que lo que se van a enterar no es facil, solamente lo sabemos Irazue ellos y yo.- Señalaba a Akira, Enyo e Inuyasha.

La marca es muestra de que estamos emparejados es decir que estamos casados como ustedes los humanos pero a diferencia de ustedes es por toda la vida ya que nosotros cuando encontramos a nuestra compañera la marcamos para que ningún otro youkai se le acerque ya que estamos declarando que estamos en el proceso de cortejo pero, pero si por qlgun motivo no se llega a realizar el ritual para la ceremonia de emparejamiento se puede anular la marca asi lleguemos a intimar queda uno libre para tomar otro compañero.- Fijaba su mirada en Inuyasha y en Koga k estaban sumamente atentos a la charla por lo que Toga solto un suspiro.

Eso si lo se ya se porque se me hacia conocida Ahome ya que una vez pase por estos territorios para ver a la tribu de lobos de las montañas y en ese entonces se corria el rumos de que el Oeste con Este tendría una alianza mas fuerte y estrecha ya que el primogénito de cada uno de estos se emparejarían ya que rumoraba que tenian una conexion mayor que nadie mas habia desarrollado.- Se cruzaba de brazos Koga y se ponia pensativo ya que solo una vez habia visto a Ahome y le llamo mucho la atencion incluso su bestia se habia inquietado.

Asi es joven Koga ellos inclusive antes de emparejarse tenian una conexión especial desde cachorros eran sumamente unidos inclusive Inuyasha era muy unido a Ahome pero ella siempre se inclino hacia Sesshomaru y el siempre estaba pendiente de ella los tres, entrenaban juntos y Ahome es capaz de saber en que momento y ataque llevaria acabo Sesshomaru incluso con cruzar miradas sabian todo es algo de lo que nosotros no entendiamos y cuando llegaron a la edad suficiente ellos se marcaron y la conexión se hizo mas fuerte.- Veia Irazue como Inuyasha apretaba los puños en la cama ya que para el fue sumamente doloroso cuando Ahome le dijo que ella solamente lo veia como a un amigo.

Fhe! Pero ese maldito la ha regado esta vez ya que ella aun no sabe lo que paso despues de su muerte y si el no lo arregla sera tarde ya que no le voy a dejar el camino libre esta vez antes si ahora no discúlpenme padres por como me he portado pero no la pienso perder de nuevo, sime disculpa voy a salir a caminar mientras síganle disolviendo las dudas a mis amigos.- Cuando se iba a salir de la habitacion se volteo a ver a Kikio que hasta el momento estaba en la esquina de la habitacion oyendo todo.

Inuyasha no te preocupes por mi que vot a estar bien ademas quiero saber mas.- Y con las palabras de Kikio con un leve asentamiento de cabeza se retiro Inuyasha.

Por lo que han visto ella no lo recuerda si eso es lo que se cuestionan eso se debe a que un brujo en la ultima que tubo antes de morir hizo un hechizo para que Sesshomaru la olvidara ya que el no estaba tan herido como ella y al ver lo que pretendía ella decidió interponerse ya que sus heridas eran de gravedad aun que no lo recuerde sus instintos le van a dictar estar con el la marca que observaron que Sesshomaru lleva en su cuello es la marca de ella solo que antes no se veia casi y por lo visto su bestia la domino y lo volvio a marcar.- Explicaba Enyo lo que Kuzo le comunico ya que con ella se podia comunicar telepáticamente.

Eso explica muchas cosas ahora veo porque no queria Inuyasha que se le acercara Sesshomaru y el porque ella se siente atraída hacia el una vez platicando mientras nos bañábamos me lo confeso.- Sango observo a Miroku ya que el tambien tenia sospechas mientas Koga pensaba una forma de poderse acercase a su amada Ahome, Kikio se mantenía alejada pero decidió interrumpir el silencio que se habia formado en la habitación con una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza desde que vio a la madre de Sesshomaru.

Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero como es que Inuyasha la llama madre si usted es una youkai pura y el es un hibrido.- Claramente oyó los gruñidos que le lanzo Toga y vio como su mirada se oscurecía y aparecía un tinte rojizo en sus ojos y después de mas de 50 años pudo sentir miedo al estar viva de nuevo.

Eso no es de tu asunto ya que si no mal recuerdo tu lo sellaste en ese arbol por no aceptarlo cual es t para que sepas algo que no sabes de el es que sabe controlar a su bestia y si el quiere puede convertirse en un youkai sin perder su esencia humana al igual que puede ser un humano si no lo hace es por que Ahome siempre le dijo que el era especial y nada ni nadie lo debia de cambiar.- Sonreia Toga al ver como los ojos negros de Kikio se oscurecian mas del coraje al ver que ella nunca le podría ganar a Ahome ya que ella poseía un alma pura y en ella habia un gran rencor por no poder ser ella.

Antes de alguien mas dijera algo entro Inuyasha corriendo por colmillo y a decirles a los demas que la presencia de Naraku estaba cerca por lo que todos tomaron sus armas y salieron corriendo rumbo a donde sentían la presencia de Naraku.

...

Mientras con Ahome.

Ahome llego a la barrera y visualizo a miles de demonios y a Kagura y Byakuya mas atras de ellos se encontraba Naraku con Hakudoshi y Kana aunque no se veian a simple vista ella podia verlos sin problema, cuando se disponían a salir llego Kuzo seguido de Sesshomaru y Yue ya que cuando salio corriendo les tomo trabajo alcanzarla.

Miko no puedes salir no traes tus armas.- Se veian uno a otro y Sesshomaru supo que no se iba a quedar dentro del campo.

Sabes que es mi deber proteger estas tierras de cualquiera que trate de perjudicarlas nadie podra ni la salir de hasta que el peligro haya pasado.- Concentraba un poco de su energia en sus manos pero antes de que pudiera haber lo que pensaba Sesshomaru la detuvo.

No te atrevas miko a dejarme aqui encerrado mientras tu peleas no me pienso quedar cruzado de brazos el me debe una deuda por que a mi nadie me engaña, asi que obedece a tu Señor la marca que llevo es por que estamos juntos y tu me perteneces asi que no te atrevas a desafiarme.- Esas palabras hicieron palidecer a Ahome por lo que volteo a ver a Kuzo y el solo se lo confirmo con un asentamiento leve de cabeza y Yue ni la miraba sintio que todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

Por que me dices esto Sesshomaru sabes que si fuera asi lo recordaría no estoy para engaños!- Estaba al borde de las lagrimas ya que al ver su marca en eñ cuello de Sesshomaru sabia que no mentia pero por que no lo recordaba.

Sabes que no te miento yo nunca mentiría eso es algo patético.- Aprovechando su estado de con función se acercó a ella y movio su cabello para ver su marca de el en su cuello.- Solamente eres mia y por mas que lo niegues es la verdad mi Ahome.- Lo ultimo lo susurraba en sus labios mientras le daba un beso casto, solamente cerro sus ojos Ahome y se dejo llevar en el beso que le daba Sesshomaru y que poco, a poco lo iban profundizando mientras todo asu alrededor dejaba de existir y unas pocas memorias de lo que habia vivido con el regresaban como pequeñas películas en su mente.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás y al ver la escena se quedaron quietos ya que nadie podía creer que Sesshomaru y Ahome se estuvieran besando, antes de que Koga e Inuyasha los separaran llego Naraku, por lo que se separaron del beso usando su propia energía Ahome se coloco una capucha para que Naraku no la reconociera ya que aun no era tiempo que alguien se enterara de su presencia.

Valla, valla que tenemos aqui al gran lord del Oeste junto al grupo de Inuyasha, valla por lo visto has decidido cambiar a Ahome por Kikio, asi que ya estas de nuevo viva interesante.- Sonreía al oir los gruñido que les daba Inuyasha y los demas youkais al ver a los demas que estaban con ellos le entro curiosidad por saber quienes eran y al intentar cruza la barrera una fuerte descarga eléctrica se desato en su campo de protección.- Asi que estan son las famosas tierras del Este me imagino que ustedes son sus guardianes pero ninguna barrera es un impedimento para mi Kagura, Hakudoshi encárguense.

Kagura hiso que todos los demonios que venían con Naraku se abalanzaran contra el campo de protección mientras Hakudoshi con Entei se estrellaban en la barrera los demas se ponian en pose de batalla cuando Kikio iva a lanzar una de sus flechas la Voz de Ahome la detuvo.

No te atrevas a hacerlo y que a nadie se le ocurra salir de este campo.- Observaba los intentos que hacían por derrumbar las barreras y sonrió por que nunca se esperaría Naraku lo que iba hacer en ese momento pero antes de hacer acabo lo que iba hacer Sesshomaru la sujeto del brazo.

No se te ocurra hacerlo.- Hacia presión a su agarre pero ella no se inmutaba a eso

Sabes que no te hare caso nadie puede salir ni entrar hasta que esto acabe no pienso poner en riesgo a todas las aldeas que estan en mis territorios Yue que nadie del ejercito salga entendiste igual va para ustedes ni tu Kuzo quiero divertirme un poco.- Los demas solo veian su sonrisa y un escalofrió les corrió por la espalda, para que la soltra Sesshomaru le dio un beso en los labios y le solto un poco de reiki para que la soltara sin dejar que su olor la delatara delante de Naraku, al momento que la solto Sesshomaru se voltio y le puso su energia al campo y salia rapido de el antes de que la detuvieran.

Pero que demonios crees que haces no vas a pelear sola me oíste!.- Corria rumbo a la barrera cuando Sesshomaru, Kuzo y Yue se interponían en su camino por lo que paro.- Que demonios pasa con ustedes que no ven la locura que piensa hacer y no hacen nada por detenerla yo no la pienso perder por tu estupidez Sesshomaru.

Hum piensa lo que quieras hibrido pero fíjate bien antes de que actúes por impulso yo no se que me reclamas si para esta la miko de barro acaso ya se te olvido todas las veces que la humillaste.- Recordaba cada lagrima que derramo por Inuyasha y le hervía la sangre pero no decía mas por que estaban sus padres y no quería que se enteraran de todo lo qu habia hecho Inuyasha, solo veia como Inuyasha apretaba los puños ya que no lo podia contradecir por que era verdad y no tenia la cara para que sus padres supieran las atrocidades que fue capaz de hacer.

_Les pido a todos que nadie diga el nombre de mi Lady ya que ese ser no sabe quien es ella por eso es que se cubrió su rostro y su aroma ya que ahorita hat que cuidarla hasta que ella aya decidida darse a conocer.-_ Hablaba Kuzo telepaticamente para que nadie la delatara al ver que entre los hermanos se calentaban las cosas y lo que menos queria es ocasionarle mas problemas a Ahome.

Al ver que todos encentaran volteo a ver la pelea que se iba a llevar acabo entre Naraku y Ahome.

Pero mira que tenemos aqui no duraras ni un segundo contra nosotros.- Sonreía confiado ya que no sabia contra quien se enfrentaba.- Con ellos bastara Hakudoshi y Kagura encargense de ella.

Nunca te confies Naraku ya que las aparencias engañan.- Al ver que Kagura solo la veia y se fijaba en Sesshomaru le entraron unos celos que no los supo controlar.- Ya veo con que estas enamorada de Sesshomaru pero pobre de ti ya que nunca lo podras tener.

Pero que dices lo pagaras Danza de cuchillas!

Kagura cuando aprenderás a no ser imprudente no ves que yo tambien me quiero divertir.- Sonreia al ver que no se movia a quien habia provocado a Kagura pero dejo de sonreír al ver que aparecía un campo de protección

Chasqueaba la lengua y sonreia Ahome.- Eso es todo lo que tiene bueno al ver que no haran nada mas necesito una cosa que tiene Naraku en sus manos asi que no me estorben.- Sacaba un látigo rojo y con le derrumbaba a Kagura que al no ver venir el ataque, y antes de que Hakudoshi pusiera hacer algo Ahome con sus garras le atravesó el pecho por lo que emprendieron la huida antes de que ella los acabara de un solo golpe al ver que huían los dejo escapar ya que su propósito era recuperar la perla de Shikon y con una velocidad increible llego junto a Naraku y en un intento de atacarla con sus tentáculos trato de atravesar la mientras ella esquivaba sus ataques libero Shoki al ver el veneno llego por atras de el y en un movimiento rapido de sus garras las incrusto en el lado derecho de sus costillas que era donde veia el resplandor de la perla cuando la obtuvo se retiro pero un tentaculo de el la lesiono en su brazo impregnando un poco de su veneno, Ahome creo un arco con su energia y se la lanzo a Naraku quien al creer que era youki la absorveria pero no conto conque fuera reiki y dio directo en su pecho dejandolo mal herido.

Maldita me las pagaras eso no se va a quedar asi.- _Esa maldita me las pagara no puedo creer que me aya herido asi pero donde estara Ahome y esa maldita de kikio en ningún momento se movió tengo que averiguar como es que regreso a la vida._

Cuando vieron que Naraku huyo salieron de la barrera para ver como se encontraba Ahome el primero en llegar junto a ella fue Sesshomaru y cuando la iba a tomar ella se desvaneció en sus brazos liberando su aroma por lo que todos los demas pudieron pe servir el aroma a veneno y antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo se fue de hay y llego a la habitacion de ella cuando entro a la habitacion le dio un brebaje para ayudarla a que el veneno saliera de su sistema.

...

Contunuara...

se que me van a querer matar por dejarlos picados pero espero y les guste nos vemos la proxima y gracias a **Alinita28 **por su comentario

Comentarios dudas y quejas dejenlas y con gusto les contesto.


	7. Chapter 7

_La mujer que amo _

_La mujer que amo es un pedazo de cielo en mis manos, es un rayito caliente de sol que abriga mi alma dormida... La mujer que amo es un minuto de paz en medio de la más sangrienta guerra, es la lluvia mojando el suelo reseco de un campo cultivado..._

_La mujer que amo es capaz de secar hasta la última de mis lágrimas con su sonrisa, y a la vez es capaz de provocarme el mayor de los llantos sólo con decirme que me ama en el momento que más lo necesito..._

_La mujer que amo es el ser que comprende más allá de la mirada, más allá de lo físico y lo elemental... ella sabe dibujar esperanzas, mañanas fascinantes, viajes estelares y encuentros sublimes con sólo cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar... y llevarme con ella..._

_Ella provoca que mi alma se eleve por los cielos y encuentre la suya en una nube esperando por mí, con su hermosa juventud y sus manos abiertas para recibir las mías..._

_Ella conoce mis temores, mis deseos, mis miedos... ella sabe cuando siento pena, dolor, angustia y cuando estoy feliz..._

_La mujer que amo me sacó del letargo, me mostró que en la Tierra hay ángeles sin alas que caminan a nuestro lado, que velan por nosotros de una manera especial... que aunque no podamos distinguirlos o verlos, ellos están siempre cuidando de nosotros...Ella es ese ser tan especial que puso Dios en mi camino..._

_La mujer que amo... es invisible a mis ojos todavía... pero es tan concreta en mi corazón que sin verla la veo, que sin tocarla la toco, que sin besarla la beso, que sin poder hacerle el amor la siento dentro de mí..._

_Yo sé que esta mujer a la que amo tanto es tan especial que un día tal vez la pierda, que sin haberme pertenecido nunca, se aleje de mi lado... pero estoy tan feliz de amarla que solo me importa darle gracias a Dios por haberme permitido encontrarla, conocerla, disfrutarla y sobre todo respetarla..._

_Amor, si tan solo pudiera abrirme el pecho y darte todo mi corazón... si tan solo pudieras ver que en él late furioso mi amor por ti... si tan sólo pudiera regalarte ese soñado amanecer, y despertar contigo envueltos en ese manto de ternura que brota de nuestras almas... sería la persona más feliz del universo..._

_Amor mío... seguiré soñando con ese día... seguiré pidiéndole a Dios por un momento a tu lado, por una caricia de tus manos, por un beso de tus labios..._

_Y si Dios no puede concederme ese deseo, seguiré deseándote en el silencio de mi alma, seguiré dibujando tu rostro en mi almohada... y encontraré la forma en que algún día de esta corta vida se unan tus ganas y las mías en un abrazo tan dulce, tan apretado que lo triste y lo temido habrán desaparecido para dar paso a la mayor felicidad de mi vida... ¡HABERTE ENCONTRADO EN CUERPO Y ALMA!..._

_Y así poder decirte que te amo... amor mío._

_Dios te bendiga hoy y siempre._

_Autor desconocido_

Cerca de la barrera se encontraban todos reunidos ya que no entendían por qué Sesshomaru no les permitió hablar con su amiga ya que Koga e Inuyasha estaban gruñendo por que no se le pudieron acercar a Ahome.

\- Lo mejor será que regresemos al castillo y por Ahome no hay que preocuparse, ya que ella sabrá que hacer.- Yue trataba de calmar los ánimos ya que se sentía el ambiente pesado.

\- ¡Pero que no vez que Sesshomaru la va a dañar ella no sabe que ha pasado en su ausencia y cuando se entere va hacer un golpe duro para ella no debe de estar sola con el que no entienden ustedes!- Le gritaba Inuyasha mientras veía a sus padres que negaban con la cabeza.

\- Claro! Que sabemos hijo pero a nosotros no, nos corresponde decirle la verdad eso es problema únicamente de Sesshomaru y Ahome no de nadie más, ella es la pareja de tu hermano a demás no te quejes porque tu estas con esa sacerdotisa.- Miraba a Kikio y la señalaba.

\- Tu seguiste tu vida! Deja que ella decida con quien quiere estar y en el corazón no se manda hijo tuviste tu oportunidad! y no la supiste aprovechar no creas que no estamos enterados cuando cruzo el pozo siempre hemos estado al pendiente y hay errores que nos están costando caros ella es fuerte y no dudo que rompa el hechizo que le lanzaron antes de que muriera, dentro de poco vendrán sus padres y se celebrara la ceremonia de ascenso.- Veía Irazue el cielo en busca de la tranquilidad y de la fortaleza para no desmoronarse que los kamis se apiadaran por la tormenta que pronto habrá en sus vidas.

\- _Yo __sé__ que va hacer un golpe duro para ella el saber que Sesshomaru se __volvió__ a emparejar no __sé__qué__ hacer por __más__ que nos negamos no, nos __escuchó__ y __serán__ caras las consecuencias de sus actos solo espero que al enterarse no se valla al entrenamiento con...- _Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Inu no que la abraza ya que el también sabia las consecuencias de las elecciones de su hijo mayor siempre estuvieron felices de sus decisiones mas esta vez no.

\- Calma amor vas a ver que todo va a salir bien debemos dejarlos la única que va a decidir las cosas va hacer Ahome sabemos de antemano las consecuencias de nuestros actos y nuestros hijos van afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.- Miraba a Inuyasha que solo agachaba su mirada y bajaba sus orejas ya que tenía razón sus padres.

-Verdad Inuyasha tanto tu como tu hermano nos han decepcionado con sus acciones ella nunca se ha merecido ser lastimada como hasta ahorita ha pasado si siguen jugando así con ella lo único que se van a ganar es que ella se valla a su entrenamiento y no la vean en mucho tiempo saben que con los sentimientos de las personas no se juegan y cuando comprendan los daños que han causado será tarde.

\- Ya lo sé padre no tienes que repetírmelo pero no sé qué hacer estoy confundido.- Se volteaba ya que no le podía mantener la mirada a su padre se sentía tan confundido Inuyasha que no sabía a quién amaba si a Kikio o Ahome.

Kikio que hasta el momento solo se mantenía escuchando y observando las acciones de Inuyasha planeaba un plan que no fallaría para separarlo completamente de Ahome.- _Así__ que estas confundido mi querido Inu esta noche voy a provechar ahora si no te me vas a escapar solamente __serás__mío__ gracias a la __estúpida__ de Ahome por devolverme a la vida me __ha__ facilitado todo solo tengo que esperar otro poco._

-Tienen razón tus padres bestia! Ahome vale mucho más que cualquier persona.- Veía Koga a Kikio ya que no le caía para nada bien, ya que el presencio muchas veces las lágrimas derramadas por culpa de los dos.- Ella no se merece sufrir más por tu culpa! Si ella decide estar con alguien más tú no eres nadie para impedirlo.- Se sombrecia su mirada ya que a él, le dolían sus propias palabras por que él también estaba enamorado de ella pero sabía que Ahome solo lo veía como a un amigo.

\- CALLATE MALDITO SARNOSO! Sabes que ella nunca te va a corresponder pierdes tu tiempo con ella, solamente te ve como a un amigo no como otra cosa por más que te esfuerzos nunca dejaras de ser un amigo para ella.- Esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para Koga pero fue tal la desesperación de Inuyasha que cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya fue tarde.

\- Ya lo sé bestia! No tienes que recordármelo pero a diferencia de ti yo no le pego a una mujer por influencia de otra persona yo si las respeto y la decisión que ella tome la respetare y estaré a su lado apoyándola incondicionalmente ya que ella siempre nos ha dado su cariño por sobre todo y siempre esta hay para nosotros, curándonos después de una dura pelea, ella ve primero por los demás y después por ella, que no vez que hasta le regreso la vida a tu amada sacerdotisa de barro!

Que más quieres bestia! Si ella regresa con tu hermano es porque el si la hace feliz! La valora y sobre todo le va a corresponder a sus sentimientos y no la va a comparar con nadie!.- Una vez desahogado todo lo que le quería decir a Inuyasha, Koga decidió regresar al castillo a ver como seguía Ahome.- Me voy al castillo ya te dije lo que pienso BESTIA! con su permiso mis Lords.

\- Excelencia no cree que ahora si se pasó Inuyasha?- Le susurro Sango para que no los oyera Inuyasha ya que se veía sumamente alterado por las palabras de Koga.

\- Así es Sango pero se tiene bien merecido todo lo que le contesto el joven Koga no tenía por qué desquitar su frustración con el.- Miraba a Inuyasha ya que había oído lo que le dijo a Sango.- Solo él tiene la culpa nadie más y si no deja su indecisión cuando se dé cuenta ya habrá sido tarde... Lo mejor es que regresemos al castillo no crees querida Sango.- Mientras hablaba le acariciaba su nalga, por lo que a sango le recorrió un escalofrió, dándole un golpe con su boomerang.

\- Monje pervertido!, usted no cambia yo le estoy hablando enserio y usted sale con sus cosas!

\- Pero sanguito sabes que mi mano esta maldita, actúa por su cuenta.- Se sobaba el chichón que le había causado Sango por sus malas mañas.

Los demás que veían la escena solo les corrió una gota de sudor cuando vieron que avanzaba Yue con Kuzo decidieron que ya era mejor regresar al castillo para ver a su amiga y ver como estaban los niños.

...

En el castillo en la recamara de Ahome, Sesshomaru esperaba a que Ahome despertara ya que con el brebaje que le dio le ayudaría a eliminar rápido los efectos del veneno.

\- Tienes que despertar Ahome.- Acariciaba su cabello mientras estaba sentado a un lado de la cama junto a su cuerpo.- Cuanta falta me has hecho.- Se acercaba para darle un beso cuando, unos dedos interrumpía su propósito.

\- Que intentabas hacer Sesshomaru?.- Ahome quien acababa de despertarse se reincorporaba pero su bestia era la que hablaba por ella.- No te preocupes amor que esta vez no te voy a dejar de nuevo.- Sesshomaru y su bestia veían atentos los movimientos y las palabras de Ahome ya que sus ojos violetas mostraban quien tenía el control de su cuerpo.

\- Como es posible que recuerdes? Si el hechizo a un no está roto?- Yako estaba sumamente alerta ya que se podría descubrir aquello que guardaban celosamente, al ver los ojos violetas que lo veía minuciosamente.

\- Hum yo que tu no me preocupaba tanto por eso pero si quieres saber te lo diré.- Veía a Sesshomaru e inhalaba su aroma para detectar cualquier anomalía en su aroma y su youki.

\- Yo recuerdo bien porque antes de la última pelea me pidió Ahome que me durmiera en lo más profundo de su mente y ella levanto una barrera para evitar que algo me pasara ya que yo la ayudo en cualquier asunto.- Miraba seria a Sesshomaru y cuando menos se lo esperaba Sesshomaru ya estaba boca arriba en la cama con Ahome encima de él.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios! - Miraba enojado a Ahome porque nunca se esperó que fuera a hacer algo así.

\- Jajá... Ya no te enojes mi amor sabes que conmigo nunca sabrás que voy hacer.- Sonreía al ver la cara de Sesshomaru que por momento dejaba de lado su máscara de hielo.- Sabes te diré un secreto.- Se acercaba a su oído muy sensual y al ver Sesshomaru en la pose que se encontraban recordó ciertos momentos ocasionando que cierta parte de su cuerpo empezara a despertar maldiciendo por dentro a sus instintos y al cuerpo de Ahome que lo provocaba con algo tan simple pero con lo que le estaba por decir todo se vino abajo-Sabes te necesito tanto, ¿Pero que siente tener de esposa a ...?.- Se lo dijo con un tinte de tristeza y opto por quitarse de encima de el para ir al balcón.

Por primera vez se quedó sin saber qué hacer ni que decir no se esperaba que ella descubriera tan rápido aquello y por primera vez le pesaron sus decisiones y acciones ya que sabía el carácter que tenía Ahome y lo que hizo era una gran traición a ella cuando volteo a buscar donde estaba la encontró en el balcón sentada viendo hacia su jardín cuando le golpeo el aroma a tristeza que desprendía ella se paró y se acercó poco a poco a ella ya que no sabía si lo rechazaría cuando estuvo junto a ella sintió una brisa helada, y se sorprendió que viniera de Ahome.

\- Sabes siempre pensé que me esperarías que en verdad tu amor hacia mí era más fuerte que tu ambición por el poder... pero veo que no es así.- Volteaba a verlo y al ver que el esquivaba su mirada sonrió triste.

-Cuando llegue de nuevo a este tiempo a pesar de que mi verdadera forma estuviera sellada yo ya me encontraba despierta viendo todo lo que pasaba sin alterar ningún pensamiento, cuando te volvio por primera vez a pesar de que piensa que ama a Inuyasha no es así por que siente algo por ti mas fuerte, pero me he dado cuenta que se inclina más hacia ti, no dire nada dejaré que todo transcurra como debe ser, ya veo que al fin y al cabo tú y tu hermano son iguales, te daré tiempo para que decidas que hacer, pero te advierto que cuando ella se entera de tu secreto yo misma hare el ritual de desprendimiento y la alentare para que acabemos el entrenamiento que dejamos por estar contigo.

\- No te puedes ir al entrenamiento! Nunca me volveré a separar de ti.- La tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo, mientras se acercaba a los labios de Ahome.- Entiende que tú eres todo para mi.- Le daba un beso al principio ella se resistió pero acabo cediendo ante él.

Estaban tan centrados en solo ellos dos que no notaron cuando abrían la puerta y todos los que estaban en la entrada de la habitación se retiraron antes que los notaran y se dirigieron rumbo al comedor pensativos ya que habría muchos cambios que nadie se esperaba.

Cuando el bendito oxigeno les hizo falta se alejaron mientras chocaba el color dorado rojizo con el violeta de sus ojos y entonces hablo Ahome.

\- Me podrás decir lo que quieras pero los hechos son otra cosa lo que menos quiero es que sufra ya ha sufrido con los maltratos de Inuyasha como para que tú la remates decide que es más importante para ti el poder o el amor.- Se separaba un poco del mientras ponía las manos en su pecho.

\- El hechizo está a punto de romperse esta noche lo romperá ya que empezó a recordar es tu decisión el seguir a nuestro lado o al lado de ella, pero recuerda que las mentiras solas caen me voy a descansar hasta luego amor.- Le daba un beso de despedida mientras cerraba los ojos.

Cuando abrió los ojos Ahome Sesshomaru ya se encontraba recargado en la puerta del balcón viendo como había quedado el jardín después de su pelea con Inuyasha, Ahome al ver todo el desastre que hicieron de un salto llego a su jardín mientras se incuba y se hacía un corte en la palma de su mano cuando la sangre empezó a correar enterró sus garras en la tierra mientras brillaba la tierra y los árboles y flores destruidos renacían y se volvía a ver el hermoso paisaje, Sesshomaru que nunca despego su vista de los movimientos de Ahome se sorprendió al ver de lo que era capaz de hacer sin elevar su youki, por lo que bajo a donde estaba Ahome cuando se iba parando.

\- Donde aprendiste hacer eso miko?.- Más que preguntarle le ordenaba que le dijera donde aprendió ya que antes no la había visto hacer eso.

\- ? A lo aprendí en uno de los entrenamientos que tuve antes de renacer por qué?.- Se volteaba para ver a Sesshomaru mientras rasgaba su kimono y se limpiaba la herida mientras se aplicaba un poco de youki para que cerrara la herida.

\- Ósea que tu entrenamiento está completo.-

\- No me faltan 50 años para completarlo pero algún día lo terminare, no crees que es bueno ir a comer para ver cómo están Rin y Shippo.-

\- Hum como sea.- _Tiene __razón__ con todo el alboroto que ha habido no me he preocupado por Rin pero esta Yaken __cuidándola__.- _Cuando iba a caminar de regreso sintió como era tomado de la mano cuando vio de reojo que Ahome le tomaba la mano sintió una opresión al pecho pero decidió ignorar eso.

\- Sabes aunque no recuerdo mucho de nosotros me da gusto el saber que estás conmigo.- Sonreía como nunca.- Esta noche me asegurare de recuperar mi memoria, bien que te parece una carrera al comedor del castillo?

\- Hum no estaría mal.- Sonreía de lado al ver el sonrojo de Ahome.

Cuando menos lo pensó Ahome lo soltó de la mano y le dio un beso fugas y salió corriendo rumbo al palacio, Sesshomaru decidió seguirle el juego cuando estuvo por alcanzar a Ahome en la entrada del palacio ella se paró de golpe ocasionando que él no pudiera detenerse a tiempo y se fuera contra la puerta pero antes de chocar contra ella alguien abrió la puerta y fue a dar en las escaleras solo se escuchaban las carcajadas que tenía Ahome al ver a Sesshomaru tirado en las escaleras.

Enyo que estaba aún en la puerta se contagió de la risa de Ahome, Sesshomaru solo se paró y se fue rumbo al comedor con una sonrisa de lado ya que lo que le paso le traían recuerdos de cuando se ponían a jugar así solo que el que acababa así era Inuyasha ya que nunca usaban sus poderes ni su súper velocidad, cuando entro en el comedor volvió su rostro frio como si nada hubiera pasado pudo observar como estaba tenso el ambiente y cuando llegaron Enyo y Ahome se puso peor, pero la llegada de los niños disperso cualquier cosa ya que Ahome no se había percatado de nada.

\- Mama! como estas? - Shippo que acababa de entrar al ver a Ahome salto a sus brazos.- Me tenías preocupado al ver que el idiota de Inuyasha te pego y de ahí lo q..que pa. Paso.- Ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que varias lagrimas salían y se ahogaba con sus hipos, Ahome al verlo así lo abrazo más fuerte y se arrodillaba para acurrucarlo mejor en sus brazos.

\- Perdóname, perdóname hijo.- Le dolía el alma al ver a su hijo en ese estado.- Ya no llores que aquí estoy contigo.- Le limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su kimono y le sonreía maternalmente.

Todos los que estaban viendo la imagen sintieron remordimiento por no haber puesto más atención al niño cuando estaba el conflicto, una pequeña niña que igual estaba viendo la escena se sintió mal ya que ella no tenía a una mama que la abrazara igual, Ahome al per servir un aroma desconocido miro hacia donde estaba Rin y se levantó con Shippo en brazos y se puso a la altura de Rin.

\- Sabes me gustaría que tu fueras mi hija! claro si tú quieres?- Shippo al oír a su madre sustituta se subió a su hombro debajo de sus cabellos se acurruco para saber que decía Rin ya que la quería como una hermana y le gustaba jugar mucho con ella.

-De verdad señorita Ahome.- Sonreía y se le llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas ya que las palabras de Ahome le dieron una gran felicidad ya que ahora si tendría una familia completa ya que a Sesshomaru lo consideraba como su padre.

\- Claro que si Rin ven.- La tomaba en brazos y la llenaba de besos haciéndola reír.- Vengan niños hay que comer.- Se paró y se fue asentar a la cabeza de la mesa a la derecha de ella se encontraba Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikio, Koga, Sango y Miroku y a la izquierda se encontraban Toga, Irazue Yue, seguido de Akira, Enyo y los niños.

El último en llegar fue Yaken ya que los niños le jugaron una broma y llego despotricando contra los niños, cuando subió la mirada todo su color lo abandono al ver a Ahome, al ver que no se movía se levantó para ver que estuviera bien.

\- Yaken te encuentras bien?- Al oír su voz busco a su amo bonito al ver la mirada que le lanzo antes de que lo llegara a tocar ya estaba de rodillas llorando a moco tendido.

\- Ooo! Mi lady no se preocupe por mí me da gusto que este de vuelta no sabe cuánto la hemos extrañado más desde que mi amo hizo...- Ya no pudo continuar por que un plato se éntrelo en su cabeza proveniente de Sesshomaru.

\- Yaken! Ya cállate que hablas mucho! Ya siéntate a comer- Lo golpeo antes de que hablara de mas, al ver la mirada que le dirigió Ahome desvió su mirada a sus padres que silenciosos le decían que la mentira no duraba para siempre.

\- Sabes que no tenías por qué golpearlo!- Sentía Ahome que algo le ocultaban pero decidió dejarlo pasar se regresó a su lugar al ver que Yaken se sentaba junto a Miroku.

La comida paso normal mientras platicaban de los últimos sucesos que habían ocurrido y de donde se encontraban sus padres.

\- Ahora ya entiendo por qué mi madre no se sorprendió cuando caí por el pozo ni cuando vio a Inuyasha y el por qué Sota lo trata tan familiar, ahora si encaja todo, bueno que les parece si vamos a entrenar un poco?.- Miraba a todos para ver qué decían.- A pero niños ya que acabaron de comer por que no van a jugar a los jardines.

Los niños se pararon corriendo para explorar los jardines y jugarle bromas al señor Yaken.- Señor Sesshomaru poder el señor Yaken acompañarnos a jugar?- Le ponía sus ojos de cachorro triste Rin para que aceptara.

\- Como crees mocosa del demonio que el amo bonito acepte, yo no soy su niñera para que me...

\- Yaken! Cállate y acompáñalos!

\- Pe...- Su réplica se quedó a medias al ver la mirada de Sesshomaru.- Si amo bonito lo que diga usted! Vamos mocosos del demonio pero donde me haga una travesura van a ver.

Ya que los niños desaparecieron se volteo a ver a todos.- Que dicen sí o no.- Al ver que todos asintieron.- Buenos nos vemos en un rato en la entrada, mientras hay que cambiarnos de ropa.

\- Ahome te puedo acompañar.-

\- Claro Sango ven sígueme vamos a mi habitación.- Cuando salieron del comedor y subieron a la habitaciónón de Ahome en el comedor se desataba una discusión.

\- Se puede saber por qué demonios estabas besando a Ahome.

\- Eso no te importa Inuyasha lo único que te debe de importar es esa miko!.- Veía sin interés alguno a Kikio

\- Fhe claro que me importa el tema imbécil por si se te olvida tú ya estas emparejado de nuevo y con más menos que...

\- Inuyasha no me hagas repetir lo que te dije hace rato entiende hijo que son problemas de ellos dos.-

\- Ya lo sabe madre, y por primera vez te doy la razón.-

\- ¿¡Que!? Como fue que se enteró quien se lo dijo o cómo fue?- Casi le da un ataque de histeria a Irazue por ver tan tranquilo a Sesshomaru, pero ya no le dijo nada al oír su contestación.

\- Nadie se lo dijo sola lo supo.- Pudieron observar todos en la mesa el brillo de tristeza que tenía Sesshomaru.

\- Si eso es verdad Sesshomaru no estarías aquí sentado tan tranquilo y más al lado de ella que fue lo que paso?-

\- Su bestia despertó hace rato y ella lo descubrió padre.-

\- Dm ya veo y que fue lo que te dijo.-

\- Que decidiera que es lo que me importa más.- Volteaba a otro lado ya que no le podía sostener la mirada a su padre.

\- Mm ya veo y que tiempo te dio?-

\- No dijo solamente me dijo que mientras no se entere Ahome no había problema porque una vez que se supiera la verdad haría el ritual.-

\- Disculpe que me meta en su conversación pero lo mejor sería que se decidiera ya que la señorita Ahome es una persona con muy buenos sentimientos y lo que deseo es que sea feliz y que ya no sufra por las decisiones equivocadas de alguien más.-

\- Yo también estoy de acuerdo con el monje! No me voy a meter pero si ella sufre por su culpa se la verán conmigo.- Koga estaba que echaba chispas al ver lo que se le aproximaba a Ahome.

El ambiente estaba denso dentro del comedor cuando se abre la puerta entrando Ahome con su traje de entrenamiento color rojo dejando a los hombres boqui abierto ya que su traje se amoldaba a sus curvas perfectamente y su cuello en V mostraba un poco de busto y de largo le llegaba a medio muslo y usaba unos botines negros y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

Sango llego con otro traje de exterminadora pero este era en short y le llegaba a medio muslo por lo que mostraba sus piernas, en el aire se olía el deseo de los hombres por lo que Toga e Irazue se pararon para ir al dogo a entrenar, ya que oirían el regaño a los demás.

\- ¡ Nada más les falta una cubeta para babear! Que no se pueden controlar! No pueden ver piernas por que se alocan!- Veía enojada Ahome a todos los hombres- Si ya acabaron párense para entrenar!

Koga que nunca la había visto tan enojada tuvo miedo de lo que les fuera hacer ya que el youki de Ahome se elevó y los sofocaba, Enyo y Sango sólo se reían de ver la cara de susto de Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga, Sesshomaru permaneció tranquilo aún que por dentro era diferente no se delataba para nada era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que le daba miedo Ahome enojada, Yue y Akira observaban y recordaban el por qué nunca la tenían que hacer enojar.

\- Ya amiga vamos a entrenar que te quiero mostrar lo que he aprendido mientras no estuviste.- Intervenía Enyo para que no pasara a mayores, al ver que solo suspiraba Ahome y relajaba su postura la jalo rumbo al domo para que pudieran entrar y des estresarse debido a la tensión que había entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron al domo Miroku y los demás del grupo se sorprendieron al ver la gran variedad de armas que había para el entrenamiento.

\- Lo mejor será que nos pongamos por parejas o que sea sorteado? Ustedes que piensan?- Veía Ahome a todos para saber su opinión.- Quien está a favor de parejas?- Solamente Kikio alzo la mano.- Bueno entonces será sorteado.

Metía los nombres de todos en una urna mágica para ir sorteando quien pelearía con quien, el primer combate fue entre Miroku con Kikio, en el cual Miroku dio una muy buena pelea ya qué sus poderes sagrados de los dos no se hacían tanto daño entré ellos, Kikio demostró ser buena en la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo ya que en varias ocasiones detuvo los ataques de Miroku aunque al final el vencedor fue Miroku.

La siguiente pelea nadie se la esperaba ya que salieron los nombres de Sesshomaru y Ahome todos se quedaron en silencio y a la espera de que armas tomarían pero al ver que ninguno de los dos tomo ninguna arma se dieron cuenta que pensaban pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, se miraban fijamente en espera de que alguno de los dos diera el primer golpe al ver que ella se volteaba a otro lado provocándolo.

Sesshomaru se acercó sin hacer ningún ruido todo su cuerpo se movió con la perfección que lo caracterizaba y esa elegancia que no perdía sus dedos brillaron del veneno que estaba concentrando para dar el primer golpe, abrió sus dedos y de ellos salió su látigo, pero antes de tocar a Ahome su látigo fue desviado por el látigo de ella

de un salto se alejó de ella para tomar una espada.

Cuando se volteo Ahome ya tenía una espada igual y discretamente le dio una sonrisa al ver que sus ojos se oscurecían un poco y su color se profundizaba una oleada de excitación le corrió por el cuerpo al ver que ella le sonreía se abalanzo sobre ella, las espadas echaron chispas debido a la fricción que se hacía con ellas al esquivar los ataques del otro en un descuido de Ahome.

Sesshomaru le hizo un corte en el traje al nivel de su abdomen ocasionando que cuando se moviera se viera un poco de su piel, los demás solo veían como demostraban un poco de su poder ya que al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que solo estaban jugando ya que ninguno de ellos hacia un ataque de magnitud.

\- Ya es hora de entrenar en serio, ya jugamos bastante no crees?- Veía Ahome a Sesshomaru mientras caminaba y se ponía en un extremo del domo para tener mayor espacio entre ellos.

\- Hum! me parece justo que así sea!

Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre Ahome con la espada al llegar cerca de ella voto la espada a un lado y le envolvió la muñeca derecha con su látigo obligándola así a que soltara la espada, los demás quisieron intervenir al ver que de su muñeca salía humo pero no pudieron moverse por que había una barrera para impedir que alguien que solo estuviera viendo saliera lastimado.

Ahome solo sonrió y movió un poco su mano para quitarse el látigo, Sesshomaru trato de lanzarla antes de que se zafara de su agarre pero al ver que cuando rozo Ahome sus dedos en el látigo se empezó a congelar retiro su látigo y decidió cambiar de táctica pero, Ahome se le adelanto lanzándole unas cuchillas que le pasaron rozando en el rostro pero solo una le hizo un corte en la mejilla.

Sonriendo desvaino a batsaiga y lanzándole un ataque a Ahome pero un campo de energía impedido que le ocasionara alguna herida a Ahome, todos se asombraron al ver como el campo absorbía el ataque y se desvanecía después, vieron como Ahome se abalanzaba solo con sus garras sobre Sesshomaru y como sin estar lo suficiente cerca de él le araño la espalda, y callo de rodillas al sentir que el látigo de Sesshomaru le golpeaba la espalda destruyendo la tela de su traje mostrando así un tatuaje que tenía en la espalda.

Al ver que Sesshomaru veía fijamente su espalda se soltó el cabello para evitar que la siguiera viendo y contrataco con sus garras esquivando el látigo de Sesshomaru, su estola lo tomo por el cuello aventándolo contra una esquina del domo cuando levanto su mano para darle otro ataque fue interceptada por la estola de Sesshomaru saltando hacia atrás para evitar un golpe, cuando vio a Sesshomaru de pie solo le sonrió, con su porte elegante se levantó y se acercó rápido Ahome pero no conto con que Inuyasha lograra salir del campo y a la mirada atenida de todos por la espalda tomara a Ahome para descubrir el tatuaje al ver lo que Inuyasha quería hacer se en fuércelo y un campo creo alrededor de ella para evitar que la tocaran, Inuyasha gruño en desacuerdo ya que él no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que viera bien ese tatuaje.

\- ¡YA BASTA INUYASHA!- La voz de su papa lo detuvo por un instante

pero él no pensaba desistir de su intento.

\- Fe! Nada de lo que digan me va... que demo...- Ya no pudo hablar porque unas cadenas lo amarraron y cuando trato de moverse sintió como su cuerpo se empezaba a congelar.

\- Que es lo que quieres Inuyasha?- La voz de Ahome lo saco de su aturdimiento.- Vamos hacer un trato si logran vencerme Sesshomaru y tú les mostrare lo que tanto les llama la atención de mi espalda, que les parece?- Su sonrisa lo hizo dudar ya que no podía ver sus ojos, volteo a ver a Sesshomaru y al ver que solo hacia su ¡_hum!, _dio un asentamiento de cabeza.- Esta bien pero antes que nada deben ser las cosas parejas.

Vio cómo se fue acercando lentamente Ahome a el cuándo estuvo lo suficiente cerca pudo apreciar que sus ojos tenían un tinte violeta que se combinaba con sus ojos azules, cuando sintió que las manos de ella le agarraban la cabeza trago con fuerza ya que oía los gruñidos de los demás, pero se sintió mas abrumado cuando sintió sus labios en un beso inesperado, sintió toda su sangre calentarse fue cuando se percató que su sangre demoniaca se combinaba a la perfección sin nublarle la vista, la vio sonreír al separarse de él y con un movimiento de manos lo se descongelo y se rompieron las cadenas.

\- Muy bien como los tres estamos ahora si empezamos!. - Se abalanzó Ahome contra Inuyasha pero antes de tocarlo ya se encontraba esquivando un ataque de Sesshomaru y al ver que Inuyasha sacaba a tessaiga retrocedió todo lo que pudo, pero Sesshomaru la intercepto con un ataque de batsaiga y al poco tiempo un viento cortante la rosaba.

Los demás que veían la pelea se encontraban preocupados por Ahome, menos Kikio ya que ella deseaba que lograran acabar con ella ya que así dejaría de serle un estorbo y tendría la atención de él tensando su arco y viendo que los demás no le prestaban atención por estar al pendiente de la pelea, sonrió y espero a ver que bajara la guardia un poco y cuando pudo lanzo la flecha cargada de su poder en el instante que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha lanzaban sus ataques al mismo tiempo, todos dejaron de respirar al ver que la flecha le daba en la espalda pero no podía traspasar su piel por lo que el traje se empezó a desintegrar de esa parte.

Al poco rato los ataque de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha le impactaron levantando una ola de polvo cuando se dispersó el polvo vieron a Ahome de pie con una espada diferente ya que en el mango tenia cristales incrustados con símbolos extraños y su filo tenia detalles en dorado y rojo cuando les iba a regresar el ataque una persona desconocida le dio un golpe en la nuca ocasionando que perdiera el conocimiento, la deposito con mucho cuidado en el suelo y así como apareció se fue, de inmediato se acercó Sesshomaru con Inuyasha y la voltearon para ver su espalda le retiraron el cabello y su estola para observar bien los demás también se acercaron.

Y en cuanto vieron se quedaron asombrados al ver que las marcas que los caracterizan en su espalda eran diferentes ya que envolvían en su hombro izquierdo a un inu viendo un eclipse de sol, y junto se encontraba un ángel negro arrodillado con una alaba, y del otro lado se podía observar un dragón blanco, Irazue al verlo se llevó las manos a la boca y se puso nerviosa ya que a su hijo no le iba a gustar nada eso.

\- Que es lo que te pasa madre?- Fruncía el señor al oler el nerviosismo de su madre Sesshomaru.

\- Es que no sabía que Ahome...- Ya no pudo continuar por que Ahome se estaba despertando y al verlo a su alrededor y sentir su espalda descubierta de paro inmediatamente.

\- Donde está el maldito de ...!.- Ya no pudo seguir al ver que Sesshomaru le dirigía una mirada acusadora y al ver a sus amigos sin aliento.

\- Y ahora qué les pasa chicos?

\- Es que por que tiene Inuyasha una estola? si sus orejas siguen igual?- Sango fue la primera en hablar ya que durante la pelea no le habían puesto atención a la apariencia de Inuyasha.

\- Eso es porque ahorita es un youkai puro pero sin perder su lado humano si el desea puede regresar a la normalidad o que darse así.- Sonreía al ver que asentían sus amigos.- Bueno que les parece si descansamos y vamos a cenar ya que hemos estado metidos aquí toda la tarde.

Una vez que todos cenaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones Sesshomaru no podía dormir, ya que estaba repasando todo lo que había pasado últimamente en su vida y el regresar de Ahome hacia que empezara a perder la compostura, ponía sus brazos atrás de su cabeza mientras se encontraba acostado en la cama y tan encimado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Ahome entraba en su recamara solo con su yukata para dormir.

-Sesshomaru? Estas despierto?

Cuando oyó su voz fue que reacciono y su aroma perforo sus fosas nasales ya que en su olor natural estaba mezclado la ansiedad y un olor que no podía identificar y se le hacía imposible resistirse a su bestia que proclamaba tenerla la necesidad de estar fundidos se hacía cada vez imposible de negarse a sí mismo cuanto la había extraño recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo y dejarla marcada hasta lo más profundo de su alma para completar el vínculo que les hacía falta y así nunca permitiría que se alejara de él.

Pero existía un problema su actual pareja ya que sabía por advertencia de la bestia de Ahome que no iba a permitir que estuviera con las dos y debía decidir de una vez por todas con quien estaría y muy en el fondo supo con quien quería estar tanto el cómo su bestia concordaban con lo mismo solo estarían con Ahome y arreglarían los problemas que el mismo desato por no saber esperar a su verdadera pareja.

-Si Ahome me encuentro despierto que es lo que pasa.- Se incorporaba un poco apoyándose en sus codos cuando la vio se quedó sin habla ya que su yukata de Ahome se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y sus pechos sobresalían más con el escote que tenía y sus curvas lo tentaban a perderse en ellas y al ir subiendo la mirada cuando se topó con sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos por los nervios y la pasión que sentía por estar con él.

Se fue acercando a la cama de Sesshomaru y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el la tomo de la cintura y la sentó a horcadas sobre él y empezó a besarla, mordió un poco su labio inferior para que pudiera su lengua apoderarse de su boca, mientas sus lenguas tenían una lucha que ninguno quería perder poco apoco sus besos se hicieron más apasionados y lentamente empezó a despojarla de la yukata mientras ella le arañaba su espalda desnuda.

La fue recostando en la cama mientras exploraba cada parte de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos donde ella gimió en su oreja y fue explorando más adentro de sus muslos cuando le separo las piernas su aroma de excitación lo golpeo fuerte mente haciendo que su bestia aclamara por que la poseyera de una vez.

Mientras en las sombras un ángel observaba todo ya que pronto el haría su aparición ya que muchos problemas se avecinaban y el siempre estaría para apoyar asu protegida y por quien estaba profundamente enamorado.

Continuara…..

Se que me van a querer matar por no haber actualizado pero es que no me había inspirado lo suficiente aparte que una operación me quito mucho la inspiración pero aquí les traigo una nueva actualización y pronto estará la otra ya que los deje picados jejejeje soy mala pero muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y muchas gracias a

Linakane: espero y te guste este nuevo capítulo.

Y mil disculpas por el retraso y no piensen que voy a abandonar este finc ya que hasta el final estaré aquí nos vemos en la próxima saludos a todos!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola perdón por la tardanza pero aquí un nuevo capitulo y muchas gracias a:

Mimato bombon kou, Jesiica, Alinita 28, Akiratechi, Pamconstantine, Linaakane y Evilangelux, y a los que leen y no comentan.

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene **Lemon** para quien dudo que no habría pues que creen si va haber **Lemon** y en este capitulo sabrán con quien se emparejo Sesshomaru, también sabrán el significado del tatuaje, y contiene situaciones medio fuertes.

Un agradecimiento especial a: **Angel Oscuro, **quien me ayudo en el capitulo, muchas gracias por ayudarme a corregir el** lemon** y la escritura vales mil!.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, sin mas los dejo leer espero sus comentarios ya que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, saludos.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a la gran Rumiko takahashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo los utiliza para recrear un mundo alterno a la historia, la historia si me pertenece y los nombres ajenos a la historia.

_"Pensamientos"..._

**Intervención de las bestias internas.**

Escritura normal.

* * *

**Capitulo anterior...**

Se fue acercando a la cama de Sesshomaru y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el la tomo de la cintura y la sentó a horcadas sobre él y empezó a besarla, mordió un poco su labio inferior para que pudiera su lengua apoderarse de su boca, mientas sus lenguas tenían una lucha que ninguno quería perder poco apoco sus besos se hicieron más apasionados y lentamente empezó a despojar la de la yukata mientras ella le arañaba su espalda desnuda.

La fue recostando en la cama mientras exploraba cada parte de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos donde ella gimió en su oreja y fue explorando más adentro de sus muslos cuando le separo las piernas su aroma de excitación lo golpeo fuerte mente haciendo que su bestia aclamara por que la poseyera de una vez.

**Capitulo 8...**

_**Haz lo que quieras conmigo,**_

_**pasa tus manos por mi cabello y tira de el.**_

_**Besame como si fuera la ultima vez.**_

**_Muérdeme_**_** el cuello, es mi punto débil.**_

_**Presiona tu cuerpo contra el mio.**_

**_Intoxica-me_**_** de ti.**_

Poco a poco fue descendiendo, levanto sus manos primero para despojar-la completamente de la yukata una vez que se deshizo de la yukata empezó a besarla y se fue sentando y poco a poco la fue recostando en la cama sin dejar de estar en medio de sus piernas , podía sentir su propia erección que era contenida por su hakama haciendo que le fuera doloroso pero dejaba que las cosas fueran poco a poco.

No se apresuraría a nada, retomo sus labios ya que le encantaba ese sabor que le dejaba y empezó a repartir besos por su cara mientras decendia poco a poco le beso el cuello mientras dejaba que sus colmillos le hicieran unos rasguños en la piel blanca de ella, arrancándole gemidos cada vez que pasaba su lengua.

Podía sentir como se arqueaba de placer y sus pechos se pegaban a su piel y sus pezones se endurecían ante el placer que sentía con sus caricias, lo cual para el era sumamente delicioso el sentir sus pieles en contacto, poco fue bajando y cuando llego al nacimiento de su pecho se fue por su seno derecho mientras que su mano agarraba el izquierdo y apretaba su pezón, con sus dedos procurando no las-timarla con sus garras.

Provocando que kagome se arqueara mas y pegara un grito al sentir el placer que eso le provoco, aprovechando ese momento el se metió el pezón de su seno derecho a su boca mientras su lengua jugaba con el, levanto su vista para ver como la cara de Kagome se desfiguraba por el placer que le provocaba, mientras movía su lengua en formas circulares al rededor de su pezón, mientras sus labios jalaban un poco su pecho alimentándose de la azabache.

Cuando acabo con su seno derecho, repitió el mismo procedimiento con el izquierdo y atendiendo con su mano al que acababa de dejar, cuando se sintió satisfecho de sus senos empezó a descender dejando varias marcas por el estomago, y costillas de Kagome producto de los besos que le daba en esas partes y por sus colmillos.

Cuando llego a su vientre se embriago con su aroma a excitación que desprendía su parte intima le repartió besos al rededor de su zona mientras le alzaba las piernas y se las ponía sobre sus hombros una vez que estuvo bien colocado empezó a acariciar sus labios vaginales y poco a poco fue abriendo sus labios.

Para ir lamiendo cada parte de su ser cuando llego a donde su esencia era mas fuerte introdujo su lengua provocando que Kagome se mordiera sus labios para evitar gritar, subía sus manos a su cabeza enredando sus dedos en su cabellera azabache, mientras el la penetraba con su lengua, bajo sus manos para deshacer el nudo de su hakama ya que no soportaba el dolor de tener su erección metida en su prisión, una vez que se liberó tomó la cadera de Kagome, para evitar que las elevara, después reemplazo su lengua por sus dedos primero metió uno para que se fuera acostumbrando a la invacion, mientras la seguía devorando con la lengua, e iba aumentando el ritmo de su dedo al sentir que se humedecía mas le introdujo un segundo dedo.

\- Aaahhhh... Se..se.. ! - Se arqueo todo lo que pudo al sentir como aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos y las lengueteadas que le daba en su clítoris, ya que sentía un nudo en su vientre que cada vez hacia mas presión, Sesshomaru sentía como empezaba sus paredes internas a apretar sus dedos indicándole que estaba próxima a la cúspide de su orgasmo.

Empezó hacer mas rápido las penetraciones de sus dedos, mientras sus caderas se movían al ritmo que el le imponía, mientras se perlaba su rostro del sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no penetrarla de una sola vez y liberar el dolor que sentía en su pene de lo duro que se encontraba en ese momento, sintió su el cuerpo de Kagome convulsionarse debajo de el y sus paredes vaginales apretar sus dedos y bañarlo con sus jugos, mientas gritaba y enterraba sus dedos en las hebras plateadas por lo intenso que había sido su primer orgasmo.

Cuando su cuerpo se empezó a relajar del elixir que le dio su primer orgasmo, poco a poco fue subiendo sobre ella mientras su pene se ergia dejando pasmada a Kagome.

Kagome todavía sentía como su cuerpo estaba suma mente sensible por lo que aun con la vista nublada por el deseo miraba jade ante el rostro perlado por el sudor a Sesshomaru, por lo que no pudo evitar seguir la gota de sudor que bajaba de su frente mientras detallaba sus marcas de nacimiento pudo observar su rostro masculino mientras, observaba la gota de sudor que se desvío pasando por su pecho mientras detallaba cada musculo y marca que tenia en el poco a poco fue descendiendo al llegar a donde tenia su mata de bello plateado, cuando llego a su hombria no pudo evitar tragar grueso ya que dudaba que todo "eso" entrara en ella, cuando regreso su vista a la cara de el pudo ver que tenia una sonrisa ladeada orgulloso de su hombría.

Sesshomaru al ver la cara que tenia Kagome no pudo evitar reír de medio lado ya que era un poema su rostro pero evito que siguiera tomando otro curso su pensamientos ya que se coloco encima de ella quedando sus intimidades rozando por lo que no evito simular unas envestidas haciendo que ella echara su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía, y el gruñía ya que al sentir el calor de su vagina mientras lo rosaba y se bañaba de sus jugos.

Cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla ella lo empujo, por lo que por un momento lo dejo des concentrado el por que lo rechazo, cuando busco su mirada se encontró con sus ojos zafiros combinados con el morado de su bestia que se hacia presente, sintió a Yako inquietarse mas y hacerse presente fue cuando comprendió que el ritual se llevaría acabo.

Para dejar que Kagome lo dejara que poseyera su cuerpo y alma primero debía de ser sometida por el y hasta que lo aceptara la penetrara al estilo Inu ( osea de perrito ), y cuando estuvieran en la cúspide del orgasmo el la marcaría en la posición que se encuentren, hasta que terminen en ese lapso sus almas se unirían al igual que sus youkis y su aroma se impregnaría en ella demostrando que solo le pertenecía a el, por si otro macho la pretendiera sabrán que ya esta emparejada en caso de que su marca no sea visible y también aplicaba si Kagome lo marcaba de nuevo.

Kagome se levanto de la cama aprovechando el estado de aturdimiento que tenia Sesshomaru y se coloco en el otro extremo de la habitación sonriendo ya que pensaba llevar al limite a Sesshomaru y a ella misma ya que al ser una tortura para el lo seria para ella también, por lo que empezó a tocar sus senos mientras metía un dedo en su boca y lo chupaba mientras se apretaba su pezón podía sentir la mirada hambrienta que le daba Sesshomaru.

\- "**Esta perra nos esta provocando si no hacemos algo no lo soportaremos por más tiempo**" - "_Ya lo se Yako no tienes por que estar diciendo_." - Mientras discutía con Yako no le quitaba la mirada de encima al ver sus acciones empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Kagome, al ver que se acercaba le dio una sonrisa sensual mostrando-le sus colmillos, mientras pasaba su lengua por ellos haciendo un corte en ella, sabia que con eso lo volvería loco mas no le importo ya que paso su lengua por su labio manchando así estos con su sangre.

Cuando le llego el olor de la sangre a Sesshomaru en un instante ya estaba a centímetros de ella y antes de que pudiera tocarla había sido lanzado al otro lado de la habitación destrozando la mesa y el florero que había en una esquina, los ruidos alertaron a los demás huéspedes mas sin embargo les fue imposible salir de sus habitaciones debido a que todo el castillo fue rodeado por un campo para evitar que alguien interrumpiera en el ritual como hace tiempo paso.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de Inuyasha, este trataba de destruir la barrera ya que no podía permitir que se llevara acabo el ritual Kagome era solamente suya y de nadie mas, el seria el único que estaría con ella no podía dejar que su hermano se la arrebatara, aunque muy dentro de si sabia que el solo, hecho a perder la oportunidad que tubo con la azabache ya que sus indecisiones los llevaron a un punto de no retorno y ahora debía de pagar las cuentas de sus malas decisiones, aunque nunca se daría por vencido.

Tan encimado estaba en tratar de quitar la barrera que no se percato de la figura que salia del cuarto de su baño privado, hasta que sintió que una mano lo tomaba del hombro haciendo que el se volteara para ver quien lo había agarrado al ver que se trataba de Kagome cesó de todo intento, aunque en su olfato le decía que esa no era Kagome que era Kikio, su mente cegada por la ira y los celos le hacían el creer la ilucion que le mostraba Kikio.

Por lo que en su desesperación le empezó a quitar el kimono que traía, Kikio pensó que seria suave y tranquilo pero al ver que destrozaba el kimono al no poder quitárselo se empezó a espantar ya que tenia una mirada de lujuria y odio, cuando por fin le quito los restos de su kimono la lanzo a la cama y se desvistió rápido, cuando menos pensó Kikio.

Inuyasha ya se encontraba sobre ella y de una sola estocada la penetro con tanta rudeza que hizo que gritara del dolor que eso le provoco, ya que era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre, a pesar de que muchas veces trato de que Inuyasha intimara con ella el siempre la rechazaba dejándola excitada ya que casi lo lograba el no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

Cuando sintió que no espero a que se acostumbrara a su intromisión por lo que trato de quitárselo de encima ya que era un dolor insoportable el tenerlo dentro jamas pensó que todo se volvería en su contra al tratar de lastimar a Kagome, ella pensó que logrando hacer que la marcara pensando que era Kagome iba hacer suave no tan brusco como lo estaba siendo, mas nunca se imagino que su rival estaría en esos momentos con Sesshomaru ya que se había adentrado a la habitación de Inuyasha antes que todo empezara por lo que no sabia del campo protector.

Cuando empezó a sentir las embestidas mas rápidas y rudas de Inuyasha no pudo evitar las lagrimas salieran, ya que era sumamente doloroso y la estaba desgarrando por dentro, las caricias que el le daba eran salvajes ya que apretaba sus pechos sin importarle que sus garras se le incrustaran en su blanca piel, sus penetraciones eran salvajes y arremetía con una fuerza bestial.

La bestia de Inuyasha se divertía con el sufrimiento que tenia Kikio ya que a el ella no le importaba en lo absoluto la única que le interesaba era Kagome como compañera, mas sin embargo sabia que no la podía tener y para desquitar su frustración utilizaba a Kikio cuando sintió que ya se iba a venir pudo sentir las paredes de Kikio que apretaban su miembro apresar del sufrimiento que tenia su cuerpo tubo un orgasmo, otras penetraciones mas fuertes y se libero mas sin embargo no fue capas de impedir que Inuyasha la marcara pensando que era Kagome, mas sin embargo su marca no estaba completa, ya que al no estar su bestia de acuerdo nunca quedaría preñada ya que su bestia era el que daba su semilla fértil.

Kikio al sentir como aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones Inuyasha no pudo evitar que su cuerpo la traicionara por lo que tubo un orgasmo, pero cuando sintió que Inuyasha le volteaba la cara exponiendo su cuello del lado izquierdo se tensó, al momento de sentir como lamia una parte entre su hombro y cuello, cuando sintió como sus colmillos la parte que acababa de lamer pego un grito ensordecedor, que a mas de uno de los habitantes del castillo les puso la piel de gallina.

Cuando acabo Inuyasha se tumbo a un lado de ella en la cama dándole la espalda y quedándose dormido inmediatamente, Kikio nunca se había sentido como ese momento se sentía usada y con el orgullo pisoteado y cuando se trato de levantar no pudo ya que todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores por lo que le imposible levantarse opto por quedarse acostarse y colocarse la sabana en sima, se puso en posición fetal mientras las lágrimas corrían sin ningún problema hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de Sesshomaru para ellos no existía nadie mas que ellos por lo que desconocían lo que pasaba fuera de su habitación ya que trataba de someter a Kagome a como diera lugar, ya habían destruido gran parte de la habitación debido a que le estaba dando buena pelea, por lo que opto por aventarle un jarrón para que se distrajera lo suficiente para que pudiera atraparla.

Cuando aventó el jarrón por poco y le daba a la azabache mas sino es por que lo esquivo le hubiera dado directo en la espalda, pero los trozos que salieron volando trataba de esquivarlos por lo que no se percato que Sesshomaru estaba atrás de ella, hasta que fue demasiado tarde cuando trato de escapar de el, el le tomo una pierna ocasionando que ella se fuera de bruces al suelo, por lo que el aprovechó y con su cuerpo le impidió que se fuera a levantar.

Al ver que se resistía le mordió la base de la nuca, Kagome se zarandio, lo araño de los brazos lo mordió en sus manos pero al ver que no se podía soltar por nada en el mundo se rindió, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta por que su cuerpo de Kagome se relajo y le empezó a curar las heridas que le había hecho, el por su parte le empezó a sanar la herida que tenia en su nuca cuando estuvo cerrada, poco a poco le empezó a repartir besos en su espalda cuando a parto por completo su cabello de ella, pudo observar mejor su tatuaje.

Entendía que el Inu que estaba aullando a la luna lo representaba a el, el dragón blanco significaba a Kuzo su guardián, mas sin embargo no entendía aquí en representaba ese ángel pero le causo un extraño presentimiento ya que sentía que seria una piedra en su zapato mas desconocía el por que, ya que se podía apreciar que tenía sus alas negras, y su cabello que le caía a un lado en una trenza larga que desconocía hasta donde le llegaba y que era de tez morena.

Decidió seguir con su labor ya después se preocuparía por eso, poco a poco le fue levantando la cadera mientras apoyaba su peso con las palmas de sus manos, exponiéndole así su parte intima, mientras ladeaba su rostro mostrando su cuello en muestra de su sumisión.

El se paro quedando arrodillado mientras guiaba su miembro erecto a su entrada, le acariciaba su espalda y sus nalgas para que se relajara por completó mientras se frotaba contra ella para lubricar por completo su miembro y a azabache también, ya que por su olfato le indicaba que estaba nerviosa.

**\- Kagome tranquilizante sabes que no te voy hacer daño respira hondo **\- Cuando sintió que respiro hondo metió la punta de su pene poco a poco evitando hacerle daño ya que era sumamente estrecha por lo que le ocasionaba un poco de dolor a el, mientras su frente se perla a de sudor, se quedo quieto por un momento tratando de que se acostumbrara a la invasión que presentaba el.

Cuando Kagome le asintió con la cabeza siguió penetrándola al sentir la barrera de su pureza no pudo evitar que su orgullo se inflara mas ya que el iba hacer el primero y el último de su vida (eso pensaba el), tomo aire y de una sola estocada se llevo esa barrera que la hacia pura, Kagome apretó las manos enterrándose las garras en ellas ya que le había dolido un poco cuando se llevo su pureza, al sentir que el se quedaba quieto y que le apretaba su cadera ladeó su rostro mientras su cabello le caía en cascada al lado dándole una imagen sumamente erótica a Sesshomaru, pudo observar su rostro tenso y se podía aprecia como apretaba sus dientes por estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejarse dominar por el instinto.

\- Se...sess... Ahh!.. Mue..vet..e.. Por.. Favor el dolor ya paso - le costaba trabajo hablar bien ya que se empezó a mover un poco por lo que ese simple movimiento sintió placer y quería sentir a Sesshomaru en toda su plenitud.

Con esas simples palabras se fue el poco control que le quedaba, por lo que empezó a moverse poco a poco mientras Kagome le seguía el ritmo impuesto por el, agarraban velocidad en las estocadas que le daba casi se salia para volver a entrar hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, Kagome se arquea va de placer mientras sus gemidos se hacían mas fuertes con cada embestida que el le daba mientras el gruñía de satisfacción el tenerla a su merced, la tomo de su cabello y la jalo haciendo que se levantara, cuando la tubo levantada la apretó a su pecho mientras le apretaba los pecho, con sus dedos le jalaba sus pezones sin hacerle daño con sus garras, se los retorcía haciendo que la azabache gimiera mas alto y levantaba mas su cadera para recibirlo mejor mientras su espalda se pegaba mas a su pecho, si es que se podía ladeo su rostro para besarlo mientras el la embestía su beso se hacia mas apasionado.

Se salio por completo de ella ocasionando que se protestara pero cuando menos lo pensó y sintió, ya se encontraban de nuevo en la cama solo que la azabache estaba debajo de el, le dio una sonrisa y cuando menos lo sintió Sesshomaru los papeles se habían invertido ahora el se encontraba debajo de ella, mientras que Kagome estaba sobre el con las piernas a los lados de su cadera.

Kagome podía observar como todo el cabello de el se extendía por la cama, su mirada mostraba pasión, lujuria y muy dentro tenia ese brillo especial que sabia era amor, sin perder su mirada fría pero ella que lo conocía también lo podía distinguir a la perfección, se empezó a colocar sobre su miembro mientras el la guiaba teniendo sus manos en su cadera.

Cuando estuvo bien colocada el la agarro fuerte mientras la bajaba para que de una sola estocada se hundiera en su interior se veían a los ojos observando como sus bestias reaccionaban al otro podían oír como sus cuerpos chocaban mientras con cada estocada se hundía mas dentro de su ser, podía ver como no podía aguantarle la mirada por el placer que sentía mientras se arqueaba, y hacia su cabeza hacia tras su cabello se pegaba a sus piernas mientras que los mechones rebeldes se pegaban a su pecho.

Los líquidos de su unión hacían ruidos lascivos cada vez que se hundía mas en ella, sentía como era arañado del pecho por ella mientras le pasaba sus manos en su pecho enterrando de vez en cuando sus garras en el, provocando que gruñera de placer mientras su bestia daba rienda suelta a lo que por tanto tiempo no pudo hacerle, la acercaba a su pecho para besarle los senos mientras se los mordisqueaba sin dejar de enterrarse en ella con ahínco, mientras una mano descansaba en su cadera guiándola para que mantuvieran un solo ritmo la otra la tenia en su espalda arañando su piel nívea, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara del placer.

Sin deshacer su unión le dio la vuelta dejándola debajo de el, podía sentir como sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor por la pasión con la que se entregaban, la beso mientras la azabache enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, abría mas sus piernas sin soltar su cadera invitándolo a que descubriera mas de ella, podía sentir como sus paredes internas apretaban a su miembro indicándole que estaba próximo su orgasmo, también sentía como su miembro se hinchaba mas alcanzando nuevas dimensiones, podía sentir que estaba próximo a derramarse en ella.

\- Se.. Sess.. Mas.. Aahh!... Ya no.. Puedo... Mas.. Mm mm.. Mas fuerte... Aahhh! - A duras penas podía coordinar su habla ya que no podía respirar bien por como se desbordaba su pasión por el sintió como hacia mas rápido y más duras sus penetraciones si es que se podía.

\- Ka... Ka... Go... Me... Grrrr... - Sintió como su cuerpo se tenso y como era mas apretado por lo que los dos lanzaron un grito.

\- Aaaaahhhhh! - Ya que juntos llegaron al orgasmo podía sentir como su miembro palpitaba dentro de ella derramando su semilla, mientras se derramaba la marcaba en la curva de su cuello y su hombro del lado izquierdo, mientras la azabache hacia lo mismo ya que podía sentir como era deliciosa mente apretado y succionado por sus paredes internas, al igual que sentía como lo perforaban sus colmillos, poco a poco descendió sus embestidas hasta que ya no quedo nada de el.

Se tumbo en su pecho mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento podía oír los latidos acelerados que tenia el corazón de Kagome al igual que el suyo mas sin embargo los dos latían al mismo tiempo podía sentir como su youki se mezclaba con el youki y reiki de ella y viceversa, podían sentir lo que el otro tenía en ese momento al igual que sentía el tirón muy dentro de el lo que indicaba que el ritual había sido completado ya que en la mano izquierda de Kagome había aparecido un anillo de oro en su dedo anular al igual que en el cada uno con su una luna en cuarto menguante con un sol y una estrella en medio pertenecientes a sus respectivas casas.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, y veía la sonrisa que le regalaba Kagome antes de besarlo y abrazarlo, poco a poco observo que su hembra se quedaba dormida por lo que se acomodo de lado sin salirse aun de ella y la abrazaba de su cintura, mientras ella se acurrucó en su pecho, al poco rato el también se durmió mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando empezaba amanecer se podía sentir como en todo el castillo había movimiento, las criadas corrían de un lado a otro dejando bandejas de comida, arreglos florales, en los jardines principales para festejar la unión de su Lady con el Lord del oeste.

En la recamara de los demás llego una doncella para prepararlos para festejar el banquete que se haría en el jardín principal en compañía de las aldeas que había al rededor del castillo, en la habitación de los niños se encontraba Enyo a reglando cuando se encontraron listos salieron disparados hacia la recamara de Kagome pero Enyo los paro en su carrera.

\- Niños aún no pueden ver a kagome, mas al rato la verán no se preocupen, así que porque no van a uno de los jardines a jugar con Yaken - Al ver que se quedaban quietos pensando empezó a sudar Enyo ya que no quería que supieran que paso en la habitación de junto, ya que aún podía saber que se encontraban dormidos sus señores.

Pero al ver que asentían y que se iban corriendo hacia donde acababa de pasar Yaken ordenando donde dejaran las cosas, suspiro tranquila y se fue a la alcoba de Sango para arreglarla con un kimono morado con flores de sakura y un obi rosa, junto con el kanzashi.

Ya que a Rin la arreglo con un kimono rosado con un obi amarillo, con un kazashi rosa, y a Shipoo lo arreglo con un kosode color blanco un haori azul, al igual que su balanza con sus respectivos tabis y zori.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos se encontraban reunidos en el jardín principal admirando como habían embellecido más el jardín podían ver tanto a yokais puros como a hanyous y humanos en paz y compartiendo la bebida sin ningún problema para Irazue y Toga era normal ellos llevaban su ropa en blanco por ser los señores de la casa lunar, demás observaban todo con curiosidad ya que para ellos no era normal ver a todos convivir en paz, observaban como Inuyasha estaba de mal humor y no se separaba mucho de kikio, mientras que ella estaba con la mirada baja lo que era raro, observaron la marca que tenia en su cuello a pesar de que trataba de esconderla.

Kikio tenia puesto un kimono azul oscuro con un obi azul cielo y su cabello suelto sin ningún arreglo e Inuyasha esta vez había cambiado su traje de rata rojo por uno negro.

En la habitación de Sesshomaru se acababan de despertar la pareja mientras entre besos y caricias habían tenido otra sesión de amor, por lo que se habían ido a bañarse juntos cuando aunque acabaron igual cuando terminaron de bañarse se vistieron, Kagome con un kimono de tres capas en color blanco con flores de cerezo bordadas en oro, su cabello lo recogió en una media coleta, mientras que Sesshomaru se vistió casi igual solo que la diferencia era que las flores de cerezo eran rojas bordadas en oro y plata y se dejó su cabello igual.

Cuando salieron al patio todo estallo en gritos festejando a la pareja por su unión mientras Inuyasha estaba por dentro muriéndose de coraje ya que cuando despertó no podía creer que a quien había marcado era a Kikio pero por el momento no hacia nada ya que podía sentir la mirada se sus padres sobre el.

La fiesta duro casi una semana ya que cada día las aldeas que se encontraban en todo el territorio llegaban a festejar y a llevar sus regalos a la pareja, los meses pasaron tranquilos para el Este cuando se cumplieron 8 meses en el este, llego la familia Higurashi junto con una visita inesperada.

\- Niños! Donde están? - Gritaba a todo pulmón Enyo ya que los había buscado por todo el palacio hasta que dio con sus aromas y corrió a la entrada del castillo para ver que hacían hay los niños.

\- Hay Enyo siempre tan distraída si no hubiera llegado con mis tíos nunca hubieras encontrado a los niños - Le sonreía una yokai rubia de ojos azules con lineas moradas a lado y un sol en su frente, de buen cuerpo.

\- Sara?! ...

Continuara...

* * *

Espero sus comentarios y que comiesen las especulaciones, chicas me podrian ayudar a ponerle que nombre a la bestia de Kag, y sera publicado en el proximo capitulo, como verán no se si les pareció duro el** lemon **de inu y kikio pero es que yo no soy amante de esa pareja bueno los dejo.

Creo que si necesito una beta quien se apunta nadie :( bueno saludos y si me quieren encontrar en Facebook aparezco como Dany jimenez..

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en el cuál muchas me van a querer matar, pero veremos quién es Sara ya que un nuevo personaje aparece, muchas cosas pasaran a partir de ahora, espero y les guste. este capitulo fue veteado por **Angeel O.** Sin más, los dejo leer.

La historia me pertenece, menos los personajes de Inuyasha que son de la gran **Rumiko takahashi, **yo solo los tomo prestados para mi historia

"_Pensamientos"..._

**Intervención de las bestias internas**.

Escritura normal

* * *

_**La vida me sabe a ti, porque tú estás en ella, alegrando los rincones de mi tristeza, chillando lo que sientes por mí y acariciando el futuro con nuestro amor .**_

— ¡Sara! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?— mencionó Enyo y sonrió falsamente, siendo esto notado por el par de niños que supieron que algo no andaba bien… "_Maldita sea a qué habrá venido Sara?, no creo que sea a algo bueno, le debo avisar a los demás para mantenerla alejada de mi Lord._"— pensó y sonrió al seguir viéndola

— Ay, Enyo, no tengo qué tener un motivo para venir, ¿o si? Púes es que me encontré con mis tíos ya que venían en camino y quise estar un rato con mi familia, después de tanto tiempo sin verlos.— mencionó y sonrió falsamente, Sara jamás aceptaría que gracias a que estuvo espiando cerca, fue que vio la oportunidad perfecta al encontrarse con su familia pues necesitaba un motivo para entrar al castillo sin levantar sospechas.

— No Sara, me alegro que hayas venido— se forzó a decir para de inmediato dirigirse al resto—. Mis Lord ¿cómo les ha ido en su viaje?— preguntó haciendo una leve reverencia hacia los padres de su amiga.

— Nos ha ido de maravilla Enyo, no te preocupes en el camino hemos mandado a los demás reinos una carta, donde se les solicita para dentro de dos lunas aquí, junto a los ancianos del consejo; por lo que en el estudio te daremos unas indicaciones— informó la mujer para luego inclinarse a ver a los niños, que desde un inicio llamaron su atención— ¿y quiénes son estos niños?— preguntó extrañada una que ambos olían demasiado a su hija, mientras que su esposo e hijo estaban pendiente de todo a su alrededor, más sin embargo tenían la sospecha en Sara, ya qué ellos sabían la verdad de todo lo que ella conllevaba.

— ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Rin y el niño que está aquí es Shipoo— se apresuró responder la niña, entusiasta como siempre—, y somos hijos de la señorita Kagome y el señor Sesshomaru !— añadió sin saber que esas palabras causaron estragos en la persona indeseada que estaba pendiente de ellos, ya que serian una gran arma contra la azabache.

— Pero, ¿cómo pueden ser hijos de mi hermana, si no se parecen entre si?— Sota estaba confundido ya que no olían a su hermana, aparte porque Rin era una humana, y el niño un zorro.

— Nos ha adoptado mi mami, a mi me adoptó hace dos años y a Rin la adoptó hace poco, junto al señor Sesshomaru.

" _La inocencia de los niños nunca debe de ser manchada, así que estos son los niños que me platicó mi hija la otra vez_", pensó la mujer.

— Que bueno, me alegra que estén felices con Kagome, mucho gusto yo soy Naomi, soy la mamá de Kagome y los señores que están atrás, son mi hijo Sota y mi esposo Rusk.

La sonrisa de Naomi tranquilizó a Shipoo y a Rin, aunque dudaban todavía de Sara, por lo que solo se acercaron a los padres de la azabache.

* * *

En la habitación de cierta azabache, ajenos a lo que pasaba en la entrada del castillo se encontraban Sesshomaru y Kagome preparándose para darse un baño en las aguas termales de su habitación.

— Espera miko, yo te ayudo a bajar para que te acomodes mejor.

— Sesshomaru, ya te dije que estoy bien, solo fue un mareo por levantarme muy rápido, no es nada de que preocuparse, además mis padres acaban de llegar y me parece que también esta mi prima Sara.

Ante el nombre de Sara, Sesshomaru se tensó, pero rápidamente se compuso para evitar sospechas, cada vez estaba mas cerca para que llegaran los del consejo youkai, y con ellos llegaba el que pusiera fin al emparejamiento de él con Sara. Pero eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba, sino saber si su señora lo perdonaría por haber hecho eso, cuando juró esperarla.

— No te preocupes, seguro tus padres no dirán nada porque te dilates por estar al lado de tu señor, ¿o si, miko? Además no debes de tomar tan a la ligera tu malestar, así que harás lo que te digo.

— Pero no me gusta que me trates como niña chiquita.— Inflaba sus cachetes del coraje que le daba que la tratara así el peliplata, pero él tenia razón, últimamente no se encontraba bien ya que aveces por las mañanas tenia náuseas y evitaba comer, pero le echaba el achaque a que se encontraba estresada por la llegada de sus padres, aún que ya tenía sus dudas al respecto, había decidido esperar un poco.

— Deje de hacer sus rabietas mi señora, y métete junto a tu señor.

Ante la voz ronca de Sesshomaru no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo reaccionara a la expectativa de estar de nuevo con él, por lo que poco a poco se fue adentrando al agua con su ayuda, cuando estuvo dentro del agua no dudó ni un momento en atacar la boca de Sesshomaru, por su parte él ni perezoso ni flojo, recorría cada parte del cuerpo de su compañera, el beso se hacia cada vez mas exigente, por lo que no perdió tiempo la azabache en enredar sus piernas al rededor de las caderas del daiyoukai, acomodando su cuerpo con el de él, que no tardó en tomarla de las nalgas para de una sola estocada penetrarla, haciendo que Kagome se arqueara y echara su cabeza hacia atrás dejando expuesto su cuello, para que él enterrara sus colmillos en su marca.

Cuando lo hizo logró que ella pegara un grito de puro placer, que fue una melodía para sus oídos, el único detalle es que fue oido por todo el castillo, hasta los recién llegados lo oyeron al tener el oído muy desarrollado, por lo que no tardaron en saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo su hija.

En el baño de la habitacion de Kagome se oían gemidos y jadeos, debido a que las penetraciones que Sesshomaru le daba a la azabache eran cada vez mas fuertes y salvajes, en respuesta al movimiento de la azabache que no lo dejaba tomar aire por las exigencias de sus caderas, por lo que ambos estaban jadeando y perlados de sudor, sus cabellos se pegaban en su frente y espalda debido a la humedad, una parte se debía a la temperatura de las aguas termales y otra por su actividad física; cada vez que la penetraba no apartaba su vista de los ojos de la azabache, ya que le encantaba como sus ojos zafiros se oscurecían del placer, y lo excitaba mas el ver como sus pechos brincaban en cada estocada que le daba, por lo que se agachó un poco para atender esos dos montículos de carne que estaban bien erguidos y que lo llamaban y lo tentaban.

Se llevaó un pezón a su boca, y jugaba con él, lo mordía y lo chupaba, en ningún momento dejó de mirarla y ver cada expresión de Kagome al torturarla de placer, sintió que las paredes vaginales de la azabache se apretaban al rededor de su miembro por lo que en un impulso se hundió mas en ella, haciendo los jadeos y gemidos mas altos, liberó un poco de su youki, haciendo que el instinto de Kagome se activara liberando su reiki y youki chocaran con el de Sesshomaru.

Pero en ningún momento se repelían si no que estaban en armonía, el despliegue de poder hizo que el castillo se simbrara poniéndole a todos la piel de gallina, ya que, si así, se sentía estando tranquilos sus señores, no se los querían imaginar enojados. Eran felices por saber que su Lady era feliz al lado del peliplata, por otro lado Sara se moría de rabia al no poder hacer nada por el momento.

Sesshomaru podía sentir cómo Kagome estaba casi en la cúspide por como apretaba su miembro, por lo que arremetió mas duro contra ella, ya que sentía que estaba próximo el también; en la última embestida sintió que su azabache llegó al orgasmo.

— ¡Aahh! ¡Se...shomaru!— y junto con ella liberó su semilla sintiendo como era succionado por su interior.

— Aagghh!— también gimió.

Se quedaron un rato abrazados sintiendo como sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

— Mi señor es usted insaciable, no puedo creer que no puedas tener las manos tranquilas — la mirada pícara que le estaba dedicando Kagome provocó que Sesshomaru levantara una ceja divertido, a pesar de que quién lo viera diría que no había ningún cambio, en su mirada ella sabía que se ablandaba sólo cuando estaba con ella.

— ¡Hum! Yo no soy el único, te recuerdo que muchas veces tú eres la responsable — sus ojos dorados tenían un brillo divertido al ver como Kagome se ruborizaba.

— ¡Ya basta!, mejor nos bañamos porque ya nos hemos tardado mucho, y mis padres no tardaran en subir.

— ¡Hum! ¿Que tal si me tallas la espalda, mi lady?— Ante la voz ronca de Sesshomaru era imposible que Kagome se resistiera a la petición.

* * *

En lo que ellos se bañaban y se entregaban de nuevo, Sesshomaru hacía que Kagome sintiera cuánto era el amor que le tenían, ya que Yako se hizo presente en todo momento, llenando de carias y amando a su compañera, pues presentía que algo iba a pasar con la llegada de Sara, y por todos los medios protegería a su azabache, no quería que nada le pasara.

En el salón se encontraban reunidos todos con los padres de Kagome esperando a que apareciera la pareja, se podía sentir el ambiente muy pesado y nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra..

Los padres de Sesshomaru encontraban demasiado enojados, aunque cuando habían sentido llegar a sus consuegros, no dudaron ni en segundo en ir con ellos, pero al notar a Sara, todo se fue al demonio. Para los padres de la azabache tampoco sería grata la estancia, aunque tampoco decían nada,estaban al pendiente de Sara y de Kikio, ya que no les daban muy buena pinta ninguna de las dos.

A pesar de no conocerse ninguna, al verse supieron que se tenían que aliar contra Kagome. Kikio se encontraba sumamente enojada ya que todo lo que ella había pensado, no había salido como quería; si estaba emparejada con Inuyasha, pero él era cruel en la intimidad con ella, no quedaba nada del hanyou que había conocido, y mas ahora que era un yokai puro, su bestia no la aceptaba como su pareja por lo que no podría quedar preñada y aunque intentara seducirlo, nada conseguiría.

Inuyasha se encontraba enojado y no podía aceptar a Kikio, pues la venda se le había caído de los ojos cuando despertó al día siguiente luego de emparejarse con ella; no había podido mas que maldecirla y maldecirse por haber caído en la trampa, lo mas duro fue ver a su hermanastro y a Kagome juntos, ya nada podía hacer para separarlos, y en la fiesta que les celebraron trató de estar junto a Kikio para que sus padres no le digieran nada, por lo que cada vez que tenía relaciones con Kikio liberaba todo su instinto sin importarle si la lastimaba o no; en ella descargaba su furia, y en cuento vio a Sara en su mente ya estaba ideando un plan para que Kagome se diera cuenta de la traición que se compañero le hizo cuando no estuvo ella viva.

Y los amigos de la joven no sabían que estaba pasando ahí, pero intuían que todo se debía a la youkai rubia que les sonreía hipócrita y disimuladamente.

La mirada de Sara se fijaba en la puerta esperando a que alguien entrara, cuando de momento ésta se abrió , pasando primero bajo ella los tres youkais inseparables, y éstos en cuanto vieron a los padres de su amiga les hicieron una reverencia, mientras entraba la pareja.

— ¡Mama, papa, Souta! ¿Cómo les fue en el camino? ¿y mi abuelo? ¿no vino con ustedes?

— No cielo, el prefirió venir dentro de dos meses, tú no te preocupes, y cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido?, por lo visto todas tus memorias ya han regresado.

— Así es mamá, pero aun hay algo que no me cuadra pero eso lo veré luego, y me ha ido muy bien, no sabes cuánto los extrañé, y más a ti papá que no te había visto durante mucho tiempo— aseguró mientras le daba un abrazo a su padre, Souta se les unió en seguida ya que había extrañado demasiado a su hermana latosa, como a él le gustaba decirle.

— Mi princesa no te preocupes por nada, ya aquí estamos todos juntos como familia. Recuerda que siempre me tendras, además eres casi mi replica, mira que grande estás—mencionó el padre de Kagome que era un inuyoukai de cabello corto y color rojo, con unos ojos azul zafiro y de piel nivea, su estatura era un poco mas alta que Touga.

La plática que tenía la familia se vio interrumpida por Sara que se levantó de donde se encontraba, cansada de ver cómo su prima era el centro de atención.

— Mi Lord, es un gusto verlo de nuevo— su voz melosa y el que se estuviera acercando a él seductoramente, hizo que se desatara el caos en el salón, porque no vieron en qué momento Irazue y Enyo se encontraban delante de Sesshomaru, gruñendo y elevando su youki para alejarla del peliplata.

Por lo que los demás entraron en acción, pero los padres de Kagome evitaron que pasara a mayores.

— Disculpen que no les hayamos presentado a mi sobrina, se llama Sara y es hija de mi hermano que lamentablemente ya no se encuentra con nosotros— el padre de Kagome la tomó del brazo para que no hiciera algo que después sería catastrófico para ella, porque antes de todos, se encontraba su hija y él sabía de hasta dónde era capaz de hacerle daño a Kagome… nunca comprendió por qué ese odio contra ella, pero lo único que tenía qué hacer era controlar la situación por el momento.

Después del inicio casi catastrófico que tuvo la llegada de Sara, con el paso de los días el ambiente en el castillo se encontraba más tenso que nada, al mes se decidió que saldrían de casería todos, pero un problema en el oeste obligó a Sesshomaru a ir a inspeccionar qué era lo que estaba pasando, y ese día Sara había desaparecido del castillo y de los alrededores, pero como ya era normal en ella,a nadie le causó extrañez, y cuando se desaparecía todos respiraban felices de no tenerla por un momento con ellos, inclusive Inuyasha sospechaba de ella, ya que Kikio estaba actuando raro, se reunía con ella y se alejaban lo mas que podían.

Y más le extrañó el que ella hubiera sido la que propusiera que salieran todos de casería, pero decidió no decir nada ya después se sabría qué era lo que ese par se traía entre manos. Cuando salieron de la barrera, se encontraron con Kohaku, y Sango al verlo lo abrazó, él los siguió en silencio ya que le daba pena lo que les había hecho al ser manipulado por Naraku, que no había dado señales de vida desde que fue herido por la azabache.

Cuando se encontraron lejos se dividieron, pero Kagome se puso a platicar con su mamá de lo que le venía pasando desde hace dos meses.

—¿ Así que has sentido que comes mas y estuviste teniendo mareos el mes pasado?

— Si mama, no sé qué me pasa, estos cambios que he estado presentado me tienen alterada y no le digo nada a Sesshomaru, porque no me a dejar salir de la habitación; ¿tú qué crees que sea, mamá?

— Ay hija, no tienes nada malo, lo que pasa es que estás embarazada— mencionó con simpleza y luego de verla quedarse en shock, optó por abrazarla.

— ¿Em..emba...?, pero no puede ser cierto, ¿o si lo es, mamá?

— Ay Kagome, no me vas a decir que no sabes cómo se hacen los cachorros— Levantaba su ceja divertida al ver cómo su hija se ponía roja de la verguenza.

— No mamá, si sé, lo que pasa es que no me lo esperaba, ¡pero estoy tan feliz!— Se llevaba una mano a su vientre y pudo sentir la energía de su bebé, que era una forma de comunicarse con ella— No puedo esperar para decirle a Sesshomaru.

— Entonces, ¿qué esperas hija? Sigue ocultando tu aroma y youki, Kuzo estará cerca pero nadie sabrá de el. Anda hija, ve.

Cuando vio Naomi cómo se perdía su hija entre el follaje del bosque, se soltó a llorar, recordando lo que le dijo amaneratsu antes de regresar a sus dominios.

**Flash back.**

— ¡Souta, Papá!, preparen sus cosas, que ya hay que regresar a casa con Kagome!— " Hay Rusk como te extraño pero pronto te veré amor"

— ¡Voy a preparar la comida!

— ¡Si mamá, en un rato bajo, estoy moviendo unas cosas con el abuelo!

Naomi se puso a preparar la comida, extrañaba el tono infantil de su hijo, ahora que ya era un joven como su hija debido a que se rompió el hechizo que hicieron para sellar a su sangre youkai cuando Kagome murió, cuando la azabache renació al año llegó Souta, y extrañaba todas las travesuras que hacían los dos. Cuando estuvo lista la comida empezó a poner la mesa, fue entonces que sintió la energía de alguien que conocía muy bien.

— Hola Amaneratsu ¿A qué se debe tu visita?— Dio la vuelta para observar a una joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, de tez nívea y muy guapa vistiendo un kimono azul cielo con su obi rojo.

— Vengo a hablar de Kagome.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

— Aún no ha pasado nada pero lo hará.

— Siéntate por favor, ¿gustas un té?— ofreció y ante el asentimiento de la rubia, fue rápido a la cocina para traer dos tazas de té, una para la oji verde y la otra para ella porque sentía que lo que le iba a decir, no era nada bueno.

— Voy a ir al grano— aseguró—. Antes de que lleguen al Este, van a ir a visitar a todas las sacerdotisas y monjes, los más fuertes. y a mandar la carta a los demás Lords y el consejo de ancianos… a las sacerdotisas y monjes les dirás que lleguen antes del mes de su llegada sin que nadie se percate de ellos.

— Pero, ¿ellos qué tienen que ver? Dime por favor ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— Kagome pronto va a quedar en cinta, y Sara está cerca, aunque no ha hecho ningún movimiento por el momento, temo que Kagome descubra lo de Sesshomaru y Sara estando gestando, si eso llegara a pasar tendrán que sellarla por su bien, el de ella y el del cachorro— precisó—, si no queremos que su otra bestia despierte.

Ante la mención de la segunda bestia de Kagome, Naomi se puso rígida.

— ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?

— ¨Porque cuando hizo el ritual con Sesshomaru, participaron ambas bestias, sus ojos adquirieron unas motas rojizas, y Bankotsu ha estado cuidando de ella en las sombras, ya hizo su primer aparición al detener una pelea de entrenamiento, donde descubrieron el tatuaje que lleva en la espalda.

— Por cierto, el tatuaje— intervino Nahomi extrañada— ¿Qué significado tiene? Nunca entendí el por qué Kagome se lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo te explico, Naomi?... ella quiso representar a sus guardianes, mas nunca supo lo que pasaría después, en su piel lleva la imagen de Kuzo que es un dragón y representa su forma de Inu blanco, y lleva la imagen de Sesshomaru en su forma Inu viendo a un eclipse de luna, que nos representa a Tsukuyomi y a mí.

— Pero también tiene a Bankotsu, y ambas sabemos que es algo más profundo lo que representa.

Amaneratsu suspiró profundamente— Así es, no sólo representa a su otra bestia, que no debemos de olvidar que es más peligrosa, sino también significa que si Sesshomaru la traiciona, está dispuesta a ser su compañera.

Aunque esto no lo supo cuando se lo hizo, pero inconsciente su otra bestia sí lo acepta, me di cuenta de ello en los entrenamientos porque se hizo presente un día...

_Ella se encontraba llorando por haber tenido que dejar a Sesshomaru, ese día se cumplían cien años de que había fallecido, Bankotsu la acompañó a visitar su tumba que le hizo su compañero; cuando llegaron observó las flores blancas que había en ella, Bankotsu estuvo observando a Sesshomaru y se percató cómo Sara se fue acercando a él, con el paso del tiempo pasó lo que ya sabes entre ellos, pero siempre él cuidó que Kagome no se enterara a pesar de que su personalidad es orgullosa y arrogante, nunca la dejó sola, él vio que su **amor después de la muerte** por él, en ningún momento disminuyó, pero poco a poco se fue ganando su cariño y amor._

_— Mujer, ¿qué harías si descubres que te ha traicionado tu pareja?_

_— Mmm… ¿A qué viene eso?... Pues si me traicionan, después de un tiempo me daría una nueva oportunidad._

— Lo dijo sin saber la verdad detrás de las palabras — Naomi completó lo que Amaneratsu había querido decir, y la observó mientras asimilaba el asunto.

— Así es, querida, tu compañero ya lo sabe, cuando Kagome regresó al Sengoku empezó a correr el tiempo para que ella esté donde debe de estar; fue por eso que se regresó a sus territorios a preparar todo— finalizó y se puso de pie sin pretender perder más tiempo—. Bien, ya hecho lo que tenía que hacer… Nos veremos.

De despedida se dieron un abrazo y aprovechando la oportunidad Amaneratsu le susurró a Naomi —: No la dejes que se hunda.

**Fin del flash back.**

Cuando logró controlar su llanto se puso de pie y se fue rumbo al Este para preparar todo, su intuición de madre le decía que algo iba a pasar y no estaba dispuesta a perder a su hija una vez más.

* * *

Kagome antes de llegar al castillo del Oeste, se tomó su tiempo para poner un sello a su lazo con Sesshomaru y evitar que se diera cuenta de la noticia que le iba a dar, si hubiera prestado atención abría descubierto que ya estaba bloqueada. Siguió su camino sin saber que lo que iba encontrar sería un golpe duro de superar.

* * *

En la habitación principal del castillo del Oeste se encontraba un peliplata y una rubia peleando.

— ¡Basta, Sara! Entiende que no.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sesshomaru! Ya tiene tiempo que no me tocas, entiende que te necesito— mencionó Sara que estaba dispuesta a jugar cualquier carta en sus manos, porque no por nada había hecho un caos en el castillo para atraer al peliplata, no podía tolerar que tocara a otra y más, si se llamaba Kagome.

— ¡No! No me desafíes Sara, y acata lo que te estoy diciendo. No voy a permitir una falta de respeto a la casa de la luna— Su mirada estaba más fría que nada, estaba a punto de castigar a la hembra por su insolencia lo único que lo mantenía al margen era Yako que estaba impidiendo que hiciera una locura— " Basta no le hagas caso a esa hembra… algo no está bien" " Cállate Yako, no pienso permitir que esa perra le falte el respeto a este Sesshomaru" " ¿Que no vez que algo no va bien?"— Al ver que no le prestó atención y que lo mando al fondo de su mente y lo encadenó, Yako trato de romper las cadenas pero le era imposible.

— ¡No me voy a quedar callada! ¡Maldita sea, ¿qué tiene esa puta que no puedes estar con alguien más?!

En la entrada del castillo los sirvientes se encontraban en shock al ver la llegada de Kagome, lo único que pudieron hacer fue una pequeña reverencia, cuando ésta se encontró dentro del salón, se guio por la presencia de Sesshomaru rumbo a su habitación, pero a medio camino una sirvienta la paró.

— ¡Mi señora, cuanto tiempo sin verte!

— ¡Hola Sakura! ¿cómo te encuentras?— saludó a la sirvienta que era una youkai pantera.

— Muy bien mi señora, pero ¿qué le parece si vamos al jardín? El amo pidió no ser molestado.

— No te preocupes, Sakura, a lo que vengo es algo que no puede esperar.

— Pero...— al ver la sonrisa de la azabache le fue imposible negarle algo, por lo que la acompañó a la habitación del peliplata sin saber lo que verían.

* * *

— ¡Sométete a tu señor y retracta lo que acabas de decir!— En cuanto oyó la ofensa que lanzó Sara a Kagome la tomó del cuello y la estampó contra la pared, su timbre de voz sonaba más duro y sus garras destilaban veneno.

— Lo...lo... sien...to— Al ver el error que tuvo no le quedó más opción que retractar lo que dijo y sabía que merecía un castigo por su osadía, por lo que ladeó su cabeza dejando expuesto su cuello donde se veía una luna menguante.

— Vas a recibir un castigo perra por tu osadía— Sin esperar respuesta le arrancó la ropa y dejó su miembro libre, la volteó contra la pared y de una sola estocada la penetró, haciendo que ella sollozara mientras la penetraba salvajemente, cuando de momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la azabache todo el espectáculo… Sesshomaru se quedó hecho piedra mientras Sara aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer sufrir a su prima.

— Ay prima, ¿que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?— Kagome que no podía salir del shock, no le contestó porque sentía un nudo en la garganta y trató de soportar estoicamente las lágrimas, no les daría el gusto de verla llorar, observó cómo su prima contoneaba las caderas y se pasaba desnuda junto a ella para tomar un kosode de Sesshomaru y colocárselo para tapar su desnudez, sintió su sangre hervir del coraje que estaba pasando— Pues déjame decirte algo prima, yo soy la pareja de Sesshomaru, soy la señora del Oeste desde hace más de mil años, y he pasado muchas noches de pasión al lado de mi amado, cuando él ni siquiera se acordó de ti.

— ¡Cállate Sara! Kagome escucha lo siguiente no ...— Se vio interrumpido al sentir un llamado que no supo de donde provenía y el ver cómo su azabache apretaba los puños hasta hacerse sangrar las palmas.

— ¡Calla Sesshomaru! No soy idiota para no ver la verdad, la MARCASTE y esa es más que la verdad ¡Te felicito prima! Pero veo que aún no has podido quedar preñada… me pregunto ¿por qué será?

Con esas palabras Sara no dudó en lanzarse contra la oji azul que soportó el golpe del látigo de la rubia, corrió rumbo al exterior del castillo para poder tener ventaja sin destruir el lugar; al poco rato Sara la alcanzó junto a Sesshomaru, cuando quiso acercarse a la azabache Kuzo le cerró el paso gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes.

— ¡A un lado Kuzo! Tengo que hablar con Kagome.

— Eso no es posible, mi lady no desea que se le acerque y bajo ningún motivo va a interferir...

Ambos machos se gruñían y mostraban sus colmillos, Sesshomaru estaba perdiendo el control de Yako, el llamado que sentía provenir de Kagome, lo tenía a punto de la locura, sus instintos le indicaban que tenía que llegar junto a su hembra para calmarse, pero con el fiel guardián de su amada le era imposible... Sabía que si lo llegaba a lastimar nunca se lo perdonaría, por lo que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

* * *

En el castillo del Este cuando todos se encontraban ya reunidos, se extrañaron de no ver a la azabache y de ver a varios monjes y sacerdotisas reunidos para marcharse.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Naomi?— Irazue se encontraba inquieta ya que sentía que algo pasaba en el castillo lunar.

— Me temo que algo malo está pasando, el youki de Kagome se encuentra demasiado elevado... A pesar de que se encuentra en una gran distancia se puede sentir hasta acá, y no veo por ningún lado a Sara.

La plática se vio interrumpida cuando llego corriendo Yue.

— Es necesario ir al palacio lunar un soldado ha venido avisar que Sara y Kagome se encuentran peleando, y el joven Sesshomaru está a punto de perder el control sobre su bestia...— Ya no pudo terminar de hablar porque Irazue tomó una piedra que llevaba colgando en su pecho, para abrir un portal que los llevara al palacio lunar.

— ¡Vamos he abierto un portal con la piedra meido, no tenemos tiempo para explicar, Enyo quédate con los niños y que no sepan nada!— Al ver que el grupo dudaba habló fuerte—¡¿Qué esperan, que su amiga muera o le pase algo peor?!

Con eso todos caminaron hacia el portal, los primeros en pasar eran los amigos de la azabache junto a sus suegros, los que llegaron después fueron los monjes y las sacerdotisas junto a los padres de la oji azul, cuando se acercaron al castillo observaron un campo de batalla; Kagome peleaba con Sara cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Sesshomaru trataba de burlar a Kuzo y sólo se detuvo hasta oír la potente voz de Touga.

— ¡Basta Sesshomaru! Pareces un cachorro contrólate, ¡Yako contrólate!

— **¡Imposible! Tengo que llegar a mi hembra, me está llamando.**

— ¿El llamado? Pero...—A Touga le resultó imposible seguir hablando al escuchar la voz de Naomi tratar de llamar a Kagome.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Basta!, trata de calmarte… tu youki está descontrolado y le puedes hacer daño al cachorro — Nadie se esperaba la noticia, todos se encontraban en estado de shock, Sara se encontraba más cabreada porque ya entendía el por qué le dijo que aún no había quedado preñada, por lo que se propuso a destruir a toda costa a su prima.

— ¡Maldita perra! ¿Pero sabes algo?, aunque vayas a darle un heredero al Oeste, nunca podrás borrar esta marca — Ladeaba su cuello para que viera mejor la marca que tenía del peliplata, pudo ver cómo se tensó su prima y se quedó parada, ambas a una distancia prudente, de reojo observó cómo las sacerdotisas y los monjes se reunían alrededor de ellas, y entre éstos se encontraba el monje Miroku — "Por lo visto la piensan sellar, pero esta oportunidad no la pienso perder, aunque… ¿por qué en sus ojos se ven destellos rojos?... Sea lo que sea, no importa" — Su expresión fue de completa burla cuando vio como los rezos empezaban afectar a la azabache.

El padre de Kagome veía impotente como su hija trataba de moverse, y veía en sus ojos como cambiaba de azul a morado o rojo, Souta abrazaba a su madre que era un mar de llanto, Sango apretaba con fuerza su boomerang y reprimía lo más que podía las lágrimas ya que podía ver el sufrimiento de su hermana, por dentro estaba feliz por haber dejado a los niños fuera de esto, Kikio había tratado de unirse pero un gruñido de advertencia por parte de Inuyasha la obligó a quedarse junto a él, mas sin embargo, sentía el youki de éste alterado, por su parte Touga e Irazue estaban parados junto a Sesshomaru tratando de calmarlo para que no se descontrolara.

— ¡Basta! No voy a permitir que interfieran en mis asuntos.

— Sesshomaru ¿Qué tipo de llamado es el que sientes?— Touga trataba de desviar la atención que mantenía su primogénito sobre la oji azul.

—¡Hum! Es algo que está volviendo loco a Yako, ese llamado lo siento en la sangre— Su mirada fría la tenía clavada en Kagome, no sabía qué era, pero ese llamado lo tenía al borde de la locura, al grado que le era imposible controlar a Yako, las palabras de Touga lograron que desviara su atención por un momento.

— Ese llamado que sientes es... el llamado de tu cachorro, cuando se siente amenazado la sangre te llama a protegerlos...— Ya no pudo continuar Touga, porque en un momento ya se encontraba cerca Sesshomaru de la azabache más un campo de protección lo contuvo.

Un gruñido de lo más profundo de su ser salió, no tardó demasiado en saber la verdad de lo que su padre dijo, cuando Naomi lo había dicho no prestó atención por tratar de contener a Yako, mas ahora le preocupa llegar a su compañera, no la podía perder por nada y se maldecía por no haber escuchado a Yako cuando le advirtió no caer en la trampa de Sara.

Por su parte Kagome tenía una lucha interna, podía sentir que el conjuro de los monjes y sacerdotisas la debilitaban, sus bestias rugían porque las liberara, lo que logró que liberara a su bestia fue el ver a su prima por un momento para que su mente se conectara con la de ella para ver como Sesshomaru la tomaba todo el tiempo que ella no estuvo; el dolor de la traición hizo mella en su interior.

La estrella de su frente brilló tanto que todos los que se encontraban presentes se cubrieron los ojos, oyeron el grito espantado de los monjes y sacerdotisas cuando el campo que hicieron alrededor de Kagome se deshizo, liberando a un inu color azabache con rayos rojos, cuando abrió los ojos eran de un completo color rojo.

— ¡Corran todos! ¡Aléjense lo más que puedan de aquí!— El grito de alarma que emitió Naomi puso a todos alerta.

— ¡Kirara!— Al grito de su dueña la monoke de fuego se transformó levantando el vuelo con Sango en su lomo— Vamos por Miroku, Kirara— Al estar cerca Miroku rápido se subió sobre ella.

— ¿Cómo es posible que haya un inu de color azabache, su excelencia?

— Es Kagome, Sango… no sé qué pasó pero el inu que se encuentra frente a nosotros, es nuestra amiga.

— Lo mejor será que nos alejemos un poco para observar qué es lo que está pasando.

— Tiene razón excelencia ¡Kirara a lejanos un poco de aquí, pero sin perder de vista a nadie en caso de que nos necesiten!— Se alejaron Miroku y Sango un poco de la escena cuando vieron como el polvo se elevaba mostrando a cuatro inus plateados, tres blancos y un rubio.

—** En verdad creían que me podrían sellar, me sorprende... Bueno, la verdad no, ya veo que todos sabían de la traición que ese par hizo**— El hablar de la bestia de Kagome lo hacía sin mover su hocico. Observaba como todos desviaban la mirada y fue un golpe duro a su ya roto corazón, todas las emociones negativas que tenía le hacía muy difícil mantener el control.

— ¡Basta hija, no quisimos dañarte! Todos sabíamos la verdad, pero no lo ocultamos para dañarte, si no...

— **¿Para protegerme?**— Negó lo que su propia madre le decía, era algo que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que pronto acabara, para cuando iba a decir algo, el Inu rubio se le fue encima por lo que no dudó en hacerle daño a su prima.

Cuando estaba cerca Sara en su verdadera forma, Kagome enterró sus garras en la tierra haciendo que las raíces la envolvieran inmovilizándola al momento, Sara se retorcía y mordía las raíces tratando de soltarse, pero cada vez que se movía las raíces se apretaban al grado de hacerle cortes, los demás miraban atónitos, no podían creer la cantidad de poder que tenía Kagome.

Sesshomaru por su parte no se movía, aun sentía el llamado pero era menor, trataba que su youki envolviera a la azabache pero era repelido por el de ella, cuando su mirada por una milésima se conectó con la verde de Sara, fue la sentencia para la misma… en un segundo Kagome la había tumbado y se encontraba jadeando en busca de aire, pero le era imposible, porque con todo su potencial la azabache le rompió con sus patas las costillas, el aullido que dio Sara fue insoportable para todos.

Sesshomaru fue el primero que se abalanzó sobre Kagome y al tomarla desprevenida, fue a dar esta sobre un árbol, se acercó a ver el estado de Sara a pesar de no tener ningún afecto por ella, tenía la responsabilidad de ver que se encontrara bien; pudo ver que aun respiraba forzadamente y al no poder mantener por mas su transformación, regresó a su forma humanoide.

Todos volvieron a su forma, Naomi se acercó a observar a Sara y al ver en el estado que estaba no dudo ningún momento es decirle a Souta que la tomara y regresara con ella al castillo para que fuera atendida, los monjes y sacerdotisas regresaron con él ya que no podían hacer nada por el momento, cuando desaparecieron apenas tuvieron tiempo de esquivar un ataque directo de la azabache, se vieron forzados en volver en su forma Inu, atacaron a Kagome con todo, la embistieron y a pesar de que cayó tres veces nadie fue capaz de someterla, tenía a Sesshomaru prensado de su cuello y a sus padres en cada pata delantera, Inu taisho e Irazue por su parte, en las patas traseras, e Inuyasha estaba en su costado derecho y aun así podían con ella; Kagome se movía y los azotaba contra lo que podía, sentían el sabor metálico de la sangre donde mantenían la mordida, cuando sintieron que se quedó quieta la soltaron para que regresara a su forma humanoide.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo cerca de ella pero le era imposible tocarla, lo rechazaba su cuerpo; veía que respiraba forzada y el olor a sal les llegó a todos.

— Lárguense y déjeme sola... no .. quiero... ver... a... nadie...— Le costaba trabajo retener las lágrimas, apretó sus puños a tal grado de enterrarse las garras y sangrarse las palmas, sus dientes los tenía tan apretados que se veían sus colmillos, a pesar de tener varias heridas en el cuerpo no se le veían signos de agotamiento.

Su estola se volvió la mitad blanca y la otra azabache, Naomi veía impotente a Kagome, estaba a punto de agarrarla cuando ella se alejó como si su contacto la quemara.

— ¡NO ME TOQUEN NI SE ME ACERQUEN! ¡LARGOOOO! Entiendan no quiero saber nada de nadie, han preferido a la maldita zorra de Sa...— Le fue imposible seguir, el llanto hizo mella en ella el ver cómo todos se preocuparon por su persona, el haber visto con sus propios ojos la traición y saber que todos lo sabían era algo muy difícil de perdonar.

— ¡Cálmate princesa, por favor hija, escúchanos! No lo hicimos por herirte, debes de pensar en...

— ¡NO, PADRE! Nada lo justifica, me da coraje ver que toda mi maldita vida sea una mentira; ser siempre traicionada por las personas que he amado... ¡Ya no quiero sufrir más, no lo deseo!

— ¡Tú no te puedes separar de mi, aunque lo desees!— A pesar de que trató de que su voz no se oyera dura, falló Sesshomaru.

— ¡¿Qué más quieres, Sesshomaru?! ¡He muerto por ti, regresé para estar siempre a tu lado!, ¿Para qué?; ¿para ver que te revolcabas con mi familia?... ¡ya estoy... aaahh!— Un dolor en su vientre hizo que terminara hincada, cuando el olor a sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales— ¡Nooo! ¡Kuzo! ¡Bankotsu!

Su dragón llegó rápido junto a ella y una sombra se hizo presente cargándola estilo nupcial, se montó en el lomo de Kuzo y abriendo un portal llegaron rápido al castillo del Este; las curanderas fueron de inmediato al cuarto de la azabache para atender sus heridas.

Cuando llegaron los demás al castillo trataron de ir a ver a la azabache, pero no pudieron subir a verla porque un moreno de larga trenza azabache y mirada oculta bajo su flequillo, se encontraba abajo, recargado en la pared y cruzado de brazos, custodiando las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de Kagome.

— Nadie puede pasar.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees tú para que no veamos a Kagome?— Lo único que recibió de respuesta Inuyasha, fue una sonrisa arrogante del moreno que en ningún momento se movió, cosa que hizo enojar más a los peliplata.

—¿Quién eres?— La voz de Sesshomaru era clara, en su tono se podía oír la amenaza.

— ¡Hum!... con el tiempo lo sabrás— Sin dejar su sonrisa arrogante se dio la vuelta para ir con Kagome cuando la curandera bajó.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está mi hija?— Naomi estaba hecha un manojo de nervios al igual que los demás, a pesar de mantener una careta de tranquilidad.

La curandera tomó aire, lo que les tenía que decir no era fácil.

— Me temo mis señores, que mi lady perdió el cachorro...— Se desmoronaron ante la noticia, el peliplata sintió a Yako azotarse dentro de su mente…, aquél llamado que había sentido desapareció cuando Kagome llamó a Kuzo.

Su rostro siguió impasible aunque por dentro estaba mal, cuando quiso subir fue rechazado por una barrera, justo cuando iba a insistir una voz arrogante lo detuvo.

— Esta barrera la podrán traspasar, sólo hasta el momento, que Kagome ya no se encuentre aquí. Así que… adiós...

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

Hola siento la tardanza en actualizar pero aquí les dejo la primera parte del capitulo que sera la mas larga y mas al rato subiré la segunda parte, y muchas gracias a todos los que están pendientes de la historia.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mi sino a la gran **Rumiko Takahashi**

"_Pensamientos_"...

**Intervención de las bestias internas.**

Escritura normal

_El tiempo sólo entierra lo que el corazón ya ha dado por muerto._

* * *

Bankotsu estaba pendiente del cuarto de la azabache, por lo que en cuanto sintió que la curandera dejaba de curar a Kagome subió sin importarle los gruñidos de los peliplata, aún no era tiempo de que supiera quien era, mas eso no era un inconveniente si por el fuera, haría que los oji dorados sintiera un poco de lo que su azabache paso, entro a la habitación donde descansaba Kagome, no se inmutó cuando la curandera lo miro duramente, al ver la curandera su mirada arrogante salio dispuestas a darles las peores noticias a sus señores.

\- Bank... no estés molesto por favor - su mirada zafiro se conecto con la mirada de otros ojos que se parecían a los suyos solo mas oscuros, podía ver que estaba mas que enojado aunque en su rostro se mostrará tranquilo y su sonrisa ladina, ella sabia muy bien que no era así.

\- ¿Estas segura de lo que piensas hacer? - en ningún momento sus miradas se desconectaron el podía saber todo de ella porque al igual que Kuzo el podía leer sus pensamientos, y podía hacer muchas cosas mas por otra conexión mas profunda que poseían únicamente ellos.

\- Ahhh... basta.. no hagas eso Bank...- no podía librarse del control mental que lograba el moreno ejercer en ella, y menos si con solo su mente lograba que se excitara, sabia que debía romper su mirada con la de el antes de que tocara su cuerpo.

\- "_No te resistas Kag, dejate llevar, es inútil el que te trates de controlar, se muy bien que me deseas... ya no hay nada que te detenga eres libre para cumplir la promesa, libera tu aroma para mi_"- su voz sonaba demasiado seductora, para la azabache que cumplió con el mandato de el, a pesar de que la herida estaba presente no pensaba seguir negándose a las peticiones que el moreno le hacia, esta vez dejaría que sus instintos hablen solos.

Cuando menos lo pensó, Bankotsu ya se encontraba sentado al lado de ella y poco a poco fueron a cortando la distancia que había entre ellos, ambos oji azul cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo al sentir la suavidad de sus labios, iniciando así un beso sensual donde ambas partes de mandaban por partes iguales, el moreno la rodeo con sus brazos su cintura cargándola hasta dejarla sentada en sus piernas, con su lengua le acaricio sus labios para que le diera acceso a su cavidad bucal, esa sutil caricia hizo a la azabache gemir contra sus labios para por fin abrirlos, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron se hizo el beso mas pasional, sintió las manos del moreno recorre su espalda pero en medio de todo el éxtasis, el recuerdo de lo que hace unas horas presenció la azotó, gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro haciendo el beso mas rudo contra el oji azul la rabia, el dolor, el deseo y la frustración hacían mella en Kagome, por su parte Bankotsu fue consiente de ello al estar metido en su mente supo lo que paso en ese momento, sin embargo no pensaba dejarla ir mucho tiempo se contuvo y esta vez haría lo que debió de hacer cuando estuvieron solos hace mucho tiempo.

La falta de oxígeno los obligó a romper con el beso, Kagome se aferró al hitoc blanco de Bankotsu acomodando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma que era parecido a madera pero con un toque de chocolate amargo demasiado adictivo para ella. Pero muy reconfortante a la vez, por su parte Bankotsu la atrajo mas hacia el, sabia que se encontraba herida pero era algo que con el tiempo haría que lo lograra superar.

\- "_¿Que es lo que piensas hacer? Vas a seguir a su lado o cumplirás lo que me dijiste aquella ocasión_"- sintió como por un momento la azabache retuvo el aliento para al poco rato sacarlo y darle su respuesta.

\- "_Cumpliere con lo que dije, no supo valorar todo lo que hice y di por el, ya no deseo sufrir por quien no merece mi amor... Bankotsu saca me de aquí por favor... no quiero ver a nadie por ahora"_

\- "_Esa es una acción cobarde de tu parte, nunca has sido así ni en tus entrenamientos que casi te han matado de cansancio_" - podía oír y sentir la molestia del oji azul al tener su cabeza enterrada en su cuello, soltó un suspiro por que sabia que tenia razón, mas se encontraba demasiado dolida con todos por ocultarle algo tan grande y mas le podía el que su familia prefirieran callar, ha que la hubieran advertido.

\- "_Lo se es algo cobarde, mas se que tu no me dejaras sola es egoísta de mi parte el que estés conmigo en este momento, pero necesitó de ti, mi segundo compañero y guardián elegido por mi bestia Yamile, aceptó junto a mis bestias el derecho que tienes como mi otra mitad._" - al terminar de decir eso apareció una marca leve en su cuello encima de la marca que poseía de Sesshomaru, igual a la que poseía en su frente Bankotsu.

El por su parte, acerco sus labios al hombro donde acababa de aparecer su marca, se mordió sus labios y cuando la primera gota de sangre salio beso su hombro sellando así el comienzo de algo nuevo, rompió el campo que impedía que subiera alguien mas al cuarto de la azabache, la cargo estilo nupcial y abrió un portal para llevarla a un sitio donde ella estuviera tranquila y nadie la pudiera encontrar, ya después los alcanzaría Kuzo junto a los niños.

* * *

En cuanto el campo que impedían que pasaran a la habitación de Kagome desapareció, todos subieron a alarmados a ver a Kagome, ya que no sabían a que se refería el moreno cuando les dijo adiós, en cuanto entraron a la habitación se llevaron la sorpresa al ver que estaba vacía pero los golpeó el aroma de la azabache, percibiendo en el ambiente el olor de la sangre, junto la tristeza, frustración y otro aroma que no era de ella.

Naomi a pasos temblorosos se acercó a la cama y con mano temblorosa quito la sabana que cubría una enorme mancha de sangre en el centro de ella, se dejo caer en la orilla de esta sollozando, necesitaba ver a su hija y estar con ella cuando se iba a levantar la voz de Kuzo hizo eco en la recamara.

\- Mi señora no desea ver a nadie, en este momento se encuentra en un lugar inaccesible para todos nosotros, me han dado la indicación de avisarles que la ceremonia sigue en pie.- Sesshomaru dio un gruñido desde lo mas profundo de su ser eso no le estaba gustando, el que ella desapareciera y la mancha de sangre le indicaban que aún no había pasado el peor momento, maldecía la hora que hizo aquello.

Inuyasha se lanzo contra Sesshomaru dispuestos a empezar una pelea cada uno pelearía por razones diferentes, el peliplata mayor por descargar su furia en alguien mas y que mejor que el bastardo de su hermano, y el menor por despecho por que si el la hubiera tomado como su compañera nunca hubiera pasado nada de eso su egoísmo era tan alto que no pensaba que tal vez las cosas hubieran sido mucho peores, pero antes de que el primer golpe llegara, Rusk les dio un golpe a ambos oji dorados.

\- ¡Maldita sea, este no es momento para sus estúpidas peleas de rivalidad! Necesitó saber que demonios paso en el Oeste para que se liberara la segunda bestia de mi hija y ocasionar esta desgracia, sin contar en el estado que se cuenta mi sobrina - los ojos zafiros del padre de Kagome se encontraban oscurecidos y su voz tenia un tono duro, no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en su hija y deseaba respuestas nunca había visto de que color y que youki desprendía su segunda bestia, solamente vio el día que nació su hija las pequeñas motas rojas que se combinaban con las violetas y el azul zafiro de sus ojos, solo por eso se percato de ello y a partir de eso tuvo que ausentarse por un tiempo por los entrenamientos a los que era sometida por ser única, sabia que Amaneratsu era su mentora y estaba orgulloso de su cachorra, por eso estaba preocupado sabia que cometieron un error al ocultarle lo sucedido entre Sesshomaru y su prima, pero se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

\- Disculpe que me meta mi lord, pero el príncipe huele a cópula me extraña el que no se aya percatado de ello - Yue no aguantó las ganas de restregarcelo en la cara a Sesshomaru, sabía que su amiga se había ido el aroma de su dolor decía mucho y aunque no le gustara a el ni Akira o Enyo no podían hacer nada, pero si harían pagar como fuera al príncipe por el dolor de su amiga.

Sesshomaru trato de mantener su mascara de frialdad aunque le estaba costando trabajo no matar a Yue, podía ver como sus padres se tensaron y discretamente olieron su aroma, Yako se encontraba azotando su prisión mental gritándole que era un bastardo el aroma de la sangre estaba impregnado a muerte, no sabia cuanto mas podría mantener a Yako encerrado, por lo que opto salir de la recamara antes que la bomba explotará, mas antes de salir la curandera entro corriendo trayendo noticias de su dolor de cabeza.

\- Mis lords la señora Sara acaba de pasar el peligro pero me temo que tardará en recuperarse y su aroma ha cambiado - no sabia como les diría lo que acababa de descubrir, pero podía intuir que traería muchos problemas para el príncipe del oeste.

\- Habla que fue lo que cambio en el aroma de mi sobrina - el padre de Kagome ya podía sentir un dolor de cabeza ante todo lo que estaba pasando ahorita, sabia que la noticia de la curandera les traería graves problemas con sus primogénitos.

\- La señora Sara... a quedado... preñada - la habitación quedo en completo silencio nadie era capaz de hablar ni de respirar, se encontraban en un shock que ya no sabían ni que pensar, las cosas a partir de ese momento se complicaron para los lords del Este y Oeste.

* * *

En el devas, se encontraba un azabache de larga cabellera sosteniendo de la mano a una oji azul, mientras varias curanderas y parteras ayudaban en lo que era el proceso mas duro para una joven daiyoukai que era el que su cuerpo arrojara a su cachorro muerto, en cuanto llegaron a lo que era su refugio cada vez que iba a entrenar hay empezó con las contracciones por lo que el moreno la llevo de inmediato a la recámara que tenia en ese lugar y con un grito llegaron rápido las curanderas y parteras a auxiliar los, habían tratado de sacarlo de hay mas les fue imposible por lo que optaron por empezar a trabajar mientras el sostenía la mano de la joven.

Cada vez que tenía un dolor fuerte pujaba y apretaba los dientes al grado de hacerlos crujir, gruesas lágrimas surcaban en su rostro sentía que se moría del dolor emocional al enfrentarse a la cruda realidad, cuando por fin expulso a su cachorro pudo saber con tristeza que solo le faltaba un mes para que hubiera nacido, apretó la mano del moreno lo más fuerte que pudo su youki salio disparado y descontrolado, sus bestias aullaban de dolor ante la pérdida de su primogénito.

Con cuidado se acercó la partera a entregarle a su cachorro cuando lo terminaron de limpiar envuelto en una manta azul, soltando la mano de Bankotsu y con manos temblorosas lo tomo en brazos viendo por primera y última vez los rasgos de su pequeño grabándose los a fuego en su memoria.

Lo abrazo contra su pecho mientras trataba de contener sus gritos que quería soltar, su youki acarició al pequeño cuerpo que sostenía, con cuidado lo retiro de su pecho y empezó a desenvolver la manta, pudo ver que tenia su cabello plata con mechones azabaches y rojos, en su frente se encontraba una estrella y dentro de esta una luna menguante con un sol, su piel era nívea igual a la suya, parecía como si estuviera solo durmiendo, con cuidado tomo su mano y le dio un beso en su frente, prometiendo que algún día estarían de nuevo juntos, se despidió de el y se lo entrego de nuevo a la partera para que hicieran lo que ya sabían, cuando se cerro la puerta, lloro y gritó hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

\- ¡NOOOOOO! QUE DEMONIOS HE HECHO MAL, POR QUE ME ODIAN AMANERATSU Y TSUKUYOMI, POR QUE DEMONIOS ME LO HAN ARREBATADO! - Bankotsu solo la observaba debido a que no se podía acercar a ella por su youki descontrolado, nunca la vio así, entendía que una perdida de ese tamaño era mejor dejar que se desahogara, la observaría para evitar que se lastimará, en su desesperación Kagome se levanto de la cama y empezó a destruir todo lo que tenia a su alcanze, el moreno se movió cuando un jarro se estrello donde antes estaba el, podía sentir que se acercaban Amaneratsu y Tsukuyomi, cuando se abrió la puerta unas cadenas aparecieron al rededor de Kagome tratando de someterla, mas era imposible la azabache se agitaba y aunque la lastimaran las cadenas no se detenía, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y violeta y sus marcas se empezaron a engrosar dando inició a su transformación, pero unas descargas eléctricas la dejaron inconsciente.

\- ¡Que no tenían una mejor manera para hacerlo! - Enfrentó a Tsukuyomi y Amaneratsu, tenia su baryu listo para pelear contra ellos, mas la voz calmada de Amaneratsu lo hizo solo quedarse alerta.

\- Entiende Bankotsu no queremos lastimar la pero se debe de calmar si ...

\- Tks y que no era mas fácil que lo hubieras hecho hace rato a esperar que entrara en ese estado - la molestia del moreno era detectable nunca le gusto ver en ese estado a Kagome y menos por la culpa de Sesshomaru.

\- Necesitó que la cargues para ir ante su familia, no va a tardar mucho en despertar - Tsukuyomi era de cabello rubio, con ojos color miel de piel nívea, su estatura era mas alto que Sesshomaru.

\- Tks pero no creas que dejare que se le acerquen, pero antes de que vallamos hay que cambiarla de ropa - Bankotsu se fue con Kagome hacia la puerta del baño, cuando paso la dejo cerca de las aguas termales que había hay solo se quito su hitoc y kosode blanco quedando solo con su hakama, tomando de nuevo o en brazos a la azabache entró con ella al agua, al contacto con. El agua Kagome se removió pues sus heridas le ardieron al contacto con el agua caliente.- Tranquila no te muevas mucho, hay que remover toda la sangre, ¿te ayudo o necesitas ayuda?

Cuando callo en cuenta Kagome que estaba en el agua solo con su yukata que debido al agua se le pegaba bien a sus curvas, se ruborizo al sentir la mirada penetrante de Bankotsu sobre sus pechos que eran visibles sobre la tela mojada por lo que se callo al agua al hacer un movimiento brusco para que la soltara cuando resurgió del agua el azabache tenia una expresión divertida en su cara, antes de que le aventara algo alzo las manos y salio del manantial pero antes de salir tenia que divertirse un poco con ella.

\- Se me olvidaba decirte... se ven exquisito tu cuerpo así - y con una sonrisa arrogante y triunfal salio del cuarto de baño dejando a una azabache mas roja que un jitomate maduro con ganas de matarlo y quitarle esa sonrisa de un golpe, suspirando se quito su yukata y se dedico a bañarse aun se encontraba sumamente triste pero no le daría el gusto a nadie de verla derrotada, aprovechando que se encontraba sola se puso a llorar por su cachorro perdido, tenia que salir a delante por el no dejaría que su perdida quedara impune, cuando acabo de su baño salio y al ver que la recamara ya estaba en orden de nuevo se vistió con un kimono negro que tenia bordado unas flores de cerezo blancas, tomo una navaja que se encontraba debajo de su cama y se corto su cabello hasta la cadera, sabia que Sesshomaru se iba a enojar por su cabello pero no pensaba dejar que eso le importara, cuando estuvo lista salio rumbo al salón donde hay la esperaban Bankotsu, Amaneratsu y Tsukuyomi.

* * *

En el palacio del Este el ambiente se encontraba pesado habían pasado 3 días desde que la princesa se había ido y en ese tiempo Sara se había mejorado no al 100% y en cuanto se dio cuenta de su preñes no dudo ni un segundo en estar siempre junto a Sesshomaru con el pretexto de que el cachorro necesitaba alimentarse de su youki, se encontraban todos reunidos en el comedor principal cuando se abrió un portal en este y del emergió la azabache junto a sus compañeros y una hermosa caja de cristal, en cuanto la vieron sus padres trataron de acercarse a ella pero un campo no les dejo pasar, sin embargo a Shippo y Rin no fueron rechazados por este.

\- ¡Mama! Te extrañábamos mucho, no sabes lo afligidos que estábamos Rin y yo - Shippo se encontraba en el hombro de la azabache pasando su nariz en la mejilla de Kagome, mientras que Rin se encontraba agarrada a la pierna de esta.

\- Tranquilos niños no se preocupen, ¿Rin has sido buena niña?- al ver que asentía con ojos llorosos se incoó a la altura de ella y la abrazo, le reconfortaba un poco saber que los niños se encontraban bien -. Vallan a su cuarto por favor y cuando llegue kuzo irán conmigo de paseo ¿que opinan niños? - su sonrisa y su voz alegre ocasiono que los niños a sintieran con sus cabezas felices porque saldrían con la que consideraban como su madre, cuando los niños salieron corriendo sin prestar demasiada importancia al contenido que se encontraba en la caja de cristal suspiro la azabache por que vendría el enfrentamiento con su familia y con quien le rompió el corazón.

\- ¡Antes de que alguien diga algo... en esta caja se encuentra el primogénito de la casa del Oeste con Este muerto! La traición cometido por el príncipe trajo la desgracia a ambas casas, por lo que nosotros los astros que regimos en sus casas le presentamos a un príncipe no nato, y como dictan nuestras leyes. Familia Taisho y Higurashi en esta caja de cristal les presento al primer hijo no nato de los príncipes Sesshomaru y Kagome.- Tsukuyomi y Amaneratsu se hicieron a un lado dejando que ambas familias se acercaran a ver la bebe.

Naomi e Irazue trataban de aguantar las lágrimas al ver al pequeño retoño que parecía que dormía tranquilamente, que se encontraba hay, no podían tocarlo por que un campo protegía la caja, Touga y Rusk sintieron un nudo en la garganta, Inuyasha no tubo el valor de acercarse a verlo, Sara y kikio sonreían con burla al saber de la desgracia de la azabache pero con un gruñido de ambos peliplatas se retiraron del comedor, cuando se acerco sesshomaru a verlo sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo con su youki trato de traspasar la barrera mas le fue imposible.

\- **¡Miko quita esta barrera!**

\- ¡No, no tocaras ni un solo cabello a mi cachorro!

\- **Grrrr ¡Este Sesshomaru te esta dando una orden perra!**

\- Yo no hago caso a traidores. Y mi nombre es ¡Ka..go..me! no perra ni miko. Aquí te dejo este MALDITO ANILLO - respiro profundamente para calmarse cuando se percato que el aroma de su prima estaba levemente sobre el cuando capto un nuevo aroma, le dolió el darse cuenta pero no dejaría que viera que le afecto, su mirada se volvió fría igualando casi su mirar.-Déjeme felicitarle por su nueva paternidad mi señor, ya veo que un cachorro perdido no significa nada por que va a tener otro, felicitame a mi prima por su maternidad , hasta luego, en un mes nos veremos de nuevo.- Abriendo un nuevo portal desaparecieron.

Cuando se fueron trato de agarrar al cachorro pero la caja se desvaneció antes de que lo tocara, Yako se puso furioso al ver el anillo que llevaba la azabache orgullosa estaba tirado donde se encontraba antes su cachorro .-_** "Eres un estúpido, en lugar de que estemos con ella en el duelo de Nuestro cachorro, te estas revolcando con esa."** "¡Cállate que el cachorro que lleva Sara también es nuestro y como macho alfa es mi deber ver por el." **"Eres un maldito grr, esa maldita a sabido moverse bien, espero y estés feliz con ese cachorro, ya que lo dijeron estas consciente que es nuestra culpa que este muerto."** "Hum no digas estupideces, es imposible que este Sesshomaru tenga la culpa de que el cachorro fuera débil."** "ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, el cachorro no era débil era un digno taisho pero si eso crees adelante tienes suerte de que nuestra compañera no muriera con el."**_

Al ver que ya no contestó nada Sesshomaru, Yako opto por irse a un rincón en la mente de este, estaba molesto por que no pudo hacer reaccionara a pesar de que no puso Sesshomaru atención al tercer acompañante que había el si e inmediatamente lo identificó que era aquél moreno que no los dejo pasar al cuarto de su compañera, algo estaba pasando porque ese campo tenia algo raro, también observo que la azabache se corto su cabello, presentía que algo gravé iba a pasar, sabía que le molestaba que cortara su cabello lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse alejado sin decir nada pues Sesshomaru no le haría caso.

* * *

En cuanto cruzaron de nuevo al devas Bankotsu sostuvo a Kagome antes de que se desvaneciera, el en cuanto cruzo cedió cuenta de la preñes de Sara, pudo observar las caras de burla de la rubia y la miko ex-muerta, lo único que le sorprendió un poco fue el que Kagome rechazara a su familia aunque entendía el por que, de reojo observo la caja de cristal y desapareció el campo que lo cubría, camino con la azabache en brazos hasta la recámara que ocupaba en ese lugar.

Todo el estrés le hacían mella en su energía, las noticias y el acabar de dar a luz la tenían al límite, cuando la iba a costar Kagome se aferró a el -. Quedate conmigo por...favor -.

\- ¡Idiota cuando te he dejado sola! - al ver que le sonreía la oji azul se acostó con ella, Kagome al sentir la suavidad de la cama se recostó en el pecho del moreno.

\- Gracias... Bank..- con eso se dejo caer en la inconsciencia, al ver el moreno que su respirar era pausado recargo su mentó en la cabeza de ella mientras le acariciaba la espalda y se durmió con ella ya después vería que pasaba en todo el tiempo que estuvieran hay.

* * *

Miroku observaba con atención el comportamiento de Sesshomaru pudo ver por un momento que su mirar era triste, cuando observó la caja y el anillo que dejo su amiga, el ya se había percatado de que ese campo de protección que cubría al cachorro no era de su amiga si no de otra persona, mas se preguntaba de quien era, observo que Sango se iba acercar a Sesshomaru mas la sostuvo antes de que hiciera algo contra el.

\- ¡Sango espera! No hagas nada esperemos el regreso de la señorita Kagome.

\- ¡Como me puedes decir algo hací monje, que no viste acaso su mirada de dolor! Aunque aya tratado de ocultarla yo se muy bien que no esta nada bien, ¡ya fue suficiente, primero el maldito de Inuyasha y ahora su hermano! Ella nunca ha sido mala persona, y si por todo lo que ha pasado no ha suficiente para esos malditos el hacer sufrir a mi amiga, para mi si es suficiente por que no voy a permitir que la vuelvan a lastimar, y si a su familia no le duele ver lo que ha provocado el callar... a mi si me duele.. es como una hermana para mi y me a dado mucho, co..mo a.. otros -. Ya no pudo seguir hablando por que rompió en llanto abrazando al monje, Kohaku al ver el estado de su hermana se acerco a ella para abrazarla y que supiera que el estaba con ella también.

Las palabras de Sango, hicieron efecto en los padres de la azabache, sabían que estuvieron mal pero no podían hacer a un lado a Sara, Souta que escucho todo lo que dijo la amiga de su hermana vio duramente a sus padres, por lo que opto por salir de hay el sabia donde podría estar su hermana e iría con ella y la apoyaría en todo.

Miroku por su parte agradecía que hace meses Koga abandonara el castillo del contrario si hubiera presenciado lo que ellos, presentía que no estaría tranquilo y les hubiera armado un escándalo, por lo que por el momento trataría de consolar a Sango.

Días después apareció Souta de nuevo en el castillo, todos los sirvientes se encontraban en estado de shock pues no parecía que el príncipe se hubiera ido solo por unos días, si no que parecía que habían sido años, y en cuanto lo vieron sus padres se fueron con el a su despacho para platicar con el, ya que Sara había hecho de las suyas envenenando a sus tíos contra sus hijos, en cuanto llegaron al despacho cerraron para que nadie los molestará.

En cuanto quedaron frente a su hijo Rusk fue el primero en hablar -. Me podrías decir donde te habías metido.

\- Eso es algo que no les incube padre.

\- ¡Ese no es modo de responderle a tu padre Souta!

\- Si lo es madre, y mas porque ninguno de los dos hablo con la verdad con mi hermana, prefirieron proteger a esa maldita zorra.

\- !A TU PRIMA LA RESPETAS!

\- ¡QUE DEMONIOS, YO NO PIENSO RESPETAR A QUIEN SE METE CON MI HERMANA, NO SOLO LE VASTO CON REVOLCARSE CON LA PAREJA DE KAGOME SI NO QUE TA BIEN POR SU CULPA ELLA...!

Una cachetada resonó por todo el castillo, Naomi por primera vez le había puesto la mano a su hijo - El problema es solo de ellos tu no sabes nada para hablar así de tu prima.

Souta se agarraba su mejilla golpeada sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo pero antes de que contestara una mano suave lo distrajo cuando volteo a encarar quien lo había interrumpido vio a su hermana que le sonreía tranquilizadora y que con la mirada le pedía que dejara que hablara ella con sus padres.

\- Desconozco que les ha dicho mi prima para que la defiendan a capa y espada, pero Souta ha estado conmigo padres...- una segunda cachetada se oyó en el castillo y esta vez había sido contra Kagome su padre al ver que hablaba con tal tranquilidad, no pudo evitar explotar y mas al recordar lo que Sara le dijo y al percibir otro aroma en su hija que no pertenecía a Sesshomaru.

\- ¡Como te atreves a venir a prestando a otro macho que no es el de tu compañero! YO NUNCA TE EDUQUÉ PARA QUE FUERAS UNA PUTA QUE CON EL PRIMERO QUE PASA TE HAN DES REVOLCANDO. ¡Ni se te ocurra negarlo tu prima se ha encargado de abrirnos los ojos en ustedes!.

Le dolieron las palabras de su padre mas que el golpe, escupió la sangre que tenia en el labio; parándose en toda su estatura junto a su hermano miro a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos negándose a dejarlas caer, y se enfrentaron ambas miradas zafiro.

\- En primera yo no me revolcado con nadie padre, en segunda la única PUTA de esta familia es la estúpida que esta atrás de la puerta oyendo.

Sara al verse descubierta trato de huir cuando dio la vuelta se topo con un torso masculino en cuanto vio un hitoc blanco se le fue el color pero en cuanto subió su mirada y se topo con unos ojos zafiro con una mirada arrogante, sintió que se le humedecían las piernas, Bankotsu al percibir el olor picante de la excitación de la rubia, sonrió arrogante y en un descuido de Sara el moreno ya la había metido al estudio, salio de su ensoñación cuando vio al azabache de trenza larga, agarrar a su prima posesivamente de la cintura y agarrarle con cuidado la mejilla que tenia roja.

\- ¡Pero que demonios! Sabes mi prima no es digna de confianza, pues mato a su primer cachorro por revolcarse con otro -. La rubia se sentía atraída por el oji azul, mas le dio celos el ver como se preocupa por la débil de su prima, pensó que lograría que la soltara y la alejará de el, mas la risa del moreno resonó por todo el despacho, causando que frunciera las cejas en desacuerdo -. ¿Que es lo que le causa gracia?

\- Me causa gracia la estupidez que dices, aunque debo decirte que yo soy ese otro, y ella no se a acostado conmigo.. dejen me presentarme soy Bankotsu shichinintai líder de a quienes conocen como los 7 guerreros y guardián y compañero de Kagome - observó con atención las caras pálidas de los padres de la azabache y la cara roja de Sara -. Es un gusto conocernos por fin.

\- ¡¿Como es posible eso tíos?! Ella no puede tener otro compañero el único que tiene es Sesshomaru-. Miraba a sus tíos para que le contestaran pero al ver que no pensaban contestarle se acerco a la azabache dispuesta a tener respuestas mas una mano la regreso a su lugar, furibunda se volteo a enfrentar a quien la sostenía para toparse con unos ojos dorados fríos haciéndola palidecer en un segundo-. ¡Sesshomaru!

– !Hum! Que pensabas hacer Sara - su mirada estudiaba a la rubia, su aroma había percibido el de Souta y al poco tiempo el de Kagome por lo que se encamino al despacho, en cuanto detecto un aroma que no soportaba tardo menos en llegar, pudo oír los gritos de Sara pidiendo explicaciones a los padres de la azabache, por lo que decidido entrar sin que nadie lo notara, su olfato percibió los nervios de Sara, cuando enfocó a la azabache sintió como su cuerpo le ardía al ver como el moreno la tenia agarrada de la cintura.

Sin percatarse nadie Sesshomaru tomo al azabache por el cuello, le cabreo el ver la sonrisa del oji azul y tomándolo desprevenido Bankotsu le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, liberándose así del oji dorado, recuperando la compostura Sesshomaru vio despectivamente a Bankotsu.

– Para ser una escoria insignificante tienes fuerza, sin embargo no me podrás ganar un humano débil.

– ¡Basta aquí nadie vino a pelear! Y padre que sea la ultima vez que nos pones la mano encima, ya veo que consideras mas a esa que a nosotros que somos de tu sangre - Souta se encontraba molesto, por lo que decidió revelar lo que descubrió mientras entrenaba con su hermana–. ¿Sabes quien fue el responsable de la muerte de mi hermana? - Kagome miro interrogante a su hermano al igual que todos los que se encontraban en esa habitación.

– ¿De que estas hablando Souta? Cuando murió tu hermana fue por una emboscada de los del sur contra tu hermana por rechazar al primogénito de Ryukotsusei.

– En unas cosas te equivocas padre...

– Souta tu naciste mucho después de que pasara eso, es imposible el que tu sepas...

– ¿Que yo sepa que alguien de esta familia traiciono a mi hermana? - interrumpió a su madre por que ya sabía lo que diría, Naomi abrió los ojos ante lo que dijo Souta y de inmediato percibió como los nervios de Sara crecían –. ¡Así es padres a quien tanto defienden su adorada sobrina fue quien traiciono a mi hermana! Si no me creen tiene una cicatriz Sara en el costado izquierdo en forma de x, Kagome me contó que el soldado que la apuñalo tenia esa herida.

Kagome se encontraba en shock, no podía creer hasta donde había sido capaz de llegar su prima y tratando de recordar fue como se le cayo aquella venda de sus ojos.

**_Flash back_**

_Cuando la aprisionaron los soldados por la espalda vio como había herido a un soldado de su costado izquierdo al ver que tenia forma de x, le vino a la mente la imagen de su prima pero en seguida desecho ese pensamiento._

_– ¡Ahora si dejaras de ser un maldito estorbo en mi vida - al momento no puso atención por que sintió como le atravesaba la espada en su abdomen._

**_Fin del flash back_**

– ¡Tu maldita zorra! ¡¿Como te atreviste?! ¡¿Cual es tu maldito problema conmigo?! - Kagome se acercaba amenazadora contra Sara ya la tenia hasta la madre con sus actos contra ella, desde chica aguanto los maltratos que tenia con ella pero ese había sido la gota que derramo el vaso –. ¡TE HE SOPORTADO TODOS TUS MALDITOS MALTRATOS POR QUE ERAS MI FAMILIA PERO ESO SE ACABO! - haciendo su látigo le destrozo el kimono en la parte izquierdo dejando así la marca al descubierto.

– ¡Maldita te hubieras quedado muerta, solo vienes a quitarme lo que ya he logrado! Te odio como no tienes idea y me alegro de que tu maldito bastardo se muriera, y volvería a traicionarte si así te quito para siempre de mi camino.

Los padres de la azabache quedaron mudos ante la confesión de la rubia. Nunca imaginaron cuanto odiaba su sobrina a su hija, ellos pensaban que solo eran celos y que con el tiempo se llevarían mejor, pero tristemente se han dado cuenta que no es así, Sesshomaru por su lado quería asesinar a Sara mas por el cachorro no lo hacia.

– ¡Maldita zorra con mi hijo no te metas! Dirás lo que quieras de mi pero de el no, una cualquiera como tu no debería de existir...- Antes de que atacara a Sara Bankotsu la agarro para evitar que cometiera un error que después lamentaría, mientras los demás veían como trataba el azabache de retener a la oji azul, Sara aprovecho la distracción para sacar de su kimono una daga y moviéndose antes de alguien se percatara le enterró la daga en el abdomen.

– ¡KAGOME! - El grito de los padres de la azabache y el aroma de sangre de ella hicieron que Sesshomaru tuviera un dejá-vu, antes de que hiciera algo Kagome se quito la daga antes de que Sara se alejara de ella de una cachetada la estampó contra la pared, el ambiente se hizo pesado y nadie se atrevía a decir algo, antes de que le acertará otro golpe a la rubia, el peliplata se interpuso haciendo retroceder a Kagome.

– ¡Sesshomaru tuve tanto miedo por el cachorro! - Tirándose a los brazos de el oji dorado la rubia sollozaba con el.

– Miko..- el timbre de voz de Sesshomaru tenia una amenaza.

– Ya veo...no se preocupe mi señor que no le haré nada a quien considera su pareja, como ya a tomado su decisión en una semana nos veremos - haciéndole una exagerada reverencia se retiro junto al moreno que no dudo en abrazarla y pegarla a su cuerpo y ante la mirada atónita de los demás menos Souta le dio un beso sencillo, separándose un poco de Bankotsu les soltó lo que había ido a decirles –. En una semana los veo a todos y preparen se para recibir al hijo de Sara ya que por ordenes mayores su primogénito sera presentado ante todos. Y felicidades padres hay tienen a su preciada sobrina intacta.

– ¡Hijos no se vallan esperen! - Naomi trato de alcanzar a sus hijos pero ya era tarde se habían ido –. ¿Rusk que hemos hecho?

– Juzgamos sin saber la realidad y nos toca pagar por nuestro error, nunca los habíamos visto decepcionados de nosotros -. La mirada arrepentida no paso desapercibida para Sesshomaru que observaba todo, volteo para ver a Sara, y por primera vez detallo de su vientre crecido, y entendió que estaban sus astros acelerando el embarazo de la rubia, sin saber los verdaderos motivos.

– Andando - Sara no quería ir con el pero al ver que sus tíos la miraban duramente no le quedo mas opción que ir con el, antes de llegar a la recámara que ocupaba la rubia capto algo distinto en el aire, y eso era el que solo estaban los aromas de sus suegros y de Kikio por lo que le dio un ataque de pavor, causando así que el cachorro llamara a su padre al sentir peligro, antes de que se desmayara ya estaba siendo cargada por un guardia rumbo a su habitación, dejando el guardia a la rubia se retiro dejando al oji dorado con ella.

– **"**_**Ya estas arrepentido, ja pero por si no te has percatado no están los amigos de la miko, ni los cachorros."** " Ya lo sabia Yako, en cuanto se fueron ellos su aroma desapareció." **" Oh entonces si viste la marca de mi hembra."** "Habla de una vez Yako no estoy para juegos." **"Muy bien, nuestra hembra posee una marca igual a la que ese que tu llamaste humano posee en la frente, que es una marca de cortejo, te advertí pero no quisiste escuchar te enredaste con esa...y ahora pagaras tus actos."** "Nuestra marca es imposible de quitar, la miko siempre sera mía." **" Por lo visto tanto cojer a tu puta te afecto el cerebro, pero no es imposible quitarla."** "Yako habla de una vez."_ \- al no tener respuesta salio rumbo a su habilitación donde al entrar una yokai lo esperaba desnuda.


	11. Chapter 10 2ª

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mi sino a la gran** Rumiko Takahashi**

Advertencia capitulo con** lemon**.

_ "Pensamientos"..._

**Intervención de las bestias internas.**

Escritura normal

_De los dos el que pierde mas eres tu, yo volveré amar mas de lo que te ame a ti, pero nadie te amara como yo te ame._

* * *

Desde que Kagome se fue empezó a poseer a las youkais que hay en el harem del castillo, ya que Sara no lo satisfacía para nada, desatándose el nudo de su hakama para liberar su miembro agarro a la youkai y la puso en cuatro patas, sin previo aviso la penetró haciendo que soltara la hembra un grito de dolor y placer, mientras Sesshomaru la embestía rudo, trataba de sacar las palabras de Yako pero una mala jugada de su mente le recordó el beso entre Kagome y Bankotsu, haciendo que penetrara salvaje mente a la youkai, que sollozaba por lo fuerte de las embestidas que la lastimaban, antes de venirse se salio del interior de ella tomándola de los cabellos la obligo abrir la boca, metiendo su miembro en la cavidad bucal de esta libero su semilla, terminado aventó a la hembra lejos de el.

\- Largo - sin perder tiempo la youkai tomo su yukata y salio como alma que lleva el diablo de esa habitación, sin importarle la reacción de la hembra Sesshomaru se encamino a tomar un baño para quitarse la esencia del acto que acababa de cometer.

* * *

En el devas se encontraban los amigos de la azabache asombrados ante lo que veían mientras los niños jugaban, Kagome tenia una pelea con Inuyasha.

\- ¡Eres un idiota Inuyasha, como se te ocurrió seguirnos!

\- ¡Fhe calla tonta que lastimas mis orejas!

\- ¡Como demonios quieres que me calme! ¡Explicame que demonios quieres Inuyasha!

\- ¡Quiero saber por que demonios te has venido a este lugar, para dejarnos a todos! - la mirada triste bajo el coraje de Kagome contra el, en cuanto se había percatado de su esencia lo fue a sacar de una bolsa que traía Kuzo un su lomo de las pertenencias de los niños y sus amigos, iniciando así la pelea.

\- Era preferible estar aquí a con ustedes...si fue algo cobarde de mi parte el no enfrentarme a la realidad pero no podía soportar el ver...como se revuelca la persona que le di todo de mi, con alguien que se hace llamar mi prima.

\- Tanto te dolió su traición.

\- Más de lo que te imaginas. Incluso mas de todos los maltratos que recibí de ti Inuyasha...no digas nada es mejor cerrar este capitulo inu por las buenas, no te guardó rencor de lo que una vez paso los años que he pasado aquí entrenando me ha ayudado a sanar todas las heridas gracias a Bankotsu - para Inuyasha no paso desapercibido el brillo que tenia sus ojos por que pasaron de mostrar dolor a una inmensa alegría al nombrar al azabache.

\- Fhe y ese que tiene que ver Kagome en todo esto.

\- El me apoyo todo este tiempo y siempre a sido mi compañero en todo lo que he vivido, a el lo conocía antes de conocerlos a ustedes, no es agradecimiento lo que siento por el Inuyasha, ya que es lo que estas pensando en este momento. Me une algo muy fuerte por el y si es cierto que una vez te quise mucho, eso quedo en el pasado ahora sólo tengo un cariño de amigo por ti espero y puedas entender inu - sintió como su mundo se venía abajo Inuyasha, aun conservaba la esperanza de tener un lugar en su corazón pero entendió que el tenia gran culpa de matar ese cariño por sus malas acciones.

\- Tienes razón me deje llevar por aquí en creía amar cuando nunca fue así, y aunque me daba cuenta que te hacia daño no me importaba en ese momento...perdón Kagome por todos los ratos amargos que te hice pasar.

\- Hace mucho que ya te había perdonado Inuyasha, y si no eres feliz con Kikio liberara de estar atada a ti.

\- Eso no es posible Kagome lo siento, ella sera libre hasta que pague todo el mal que hizo.

\- Si esa es decisión tuya adelante, ven divierte te con los demás que volveremos hasta que sea la ceremonia - siguiéndola vio como era feliz con el moreno aun tenían sus ojos un tinte triste pero como siempre ha sido Kagome nunca se dejaba vencer por nada.

Fue testigo que estando en el devas pasaban los años rápido sin darse cuenta, al cumplir el primer año sus amigos hicieron un ritual donde Kagome los hacia parte de su familia y ahora llevaban una estrella de 5 picos en su brazo izquierdo quedando así con su apariencia joven sin envejecer, también fue testigo del crecimiento de Kohaku, Rin y Shipoo, ahora parecían adolescentes, sus amigos aprendieron nuevas técnicas de pelea, Miroku aprendió nuevos sutras, como el manejo de los elementos y hacer más fuertes sus campos de protección, Sango y Kohaku extendieron sus conocimientos en el exterminio de youkais, en varias ocasiones vieron la caja de cristal, cuando los niños por primera vez lo vieron lloraron por el pero el moreno les levanto el animo al decirles que pronto habría una sorpresa.

Un día Inuyasha le pidió permiso de cargarlo a la azabache y se sorprendió Inuyasha al sentir la tibieza del cuerpo y que tenia un flujo de tiempo diferente, mas decidió no indagar en el asunto, cuando por fin llego el día ellos fueron los primeros en llegar al castillo, cuando traspasaron el portal y llegaron al castillo por el jardín principal lo encontraron rodeado de flores de la mejor calidad y olor, todo estaba lleno de vida con los diferentes tonos de colores tanto adentro como afuera de este, todos se fueron rumbo a sus habitaciones para tomarse un baño y arreglarse para la ceremonia que en un rato se llevaría acabo.

Cuando ya estuvieron arreglados bajaron para reunirse con todos los invitados menos los jóvenes que hasta el día siguiente tenían permitido bajar.

Sara se encontraba molesta por que tenia que andar con su cachorra que el día anterior había nacido, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era una cachorra y que no tenia poderes, nada le había salido como pensaba.

Sus tíos estaban distantes con ella desde lo sucedido en el despacho, cuando entro en labor de parto nadie se acerco a ella ni Kikio que estaba con ella todo el tiempo fue a verla, en cuanto había nacido su hija vio que era idéntica a su padre sólo que ella tenia una sola marca en sus mejillas, cuando entro Sesshomaru a la habitación trato de acercarse le a pesar de que su intimidad de dolía horrores, mas el la paso de lado para ver a su hija no la toco solo la vio y le dijo su nombre "Haruka" (Flor de primavera) y después salio de la recamara.

Vestía un kimono azul cielo con un obi blanco su cabello lo llevaba recogido con unos palillos, sus ojos verdes lucían unas pequeñas manchas oscuras señal del no descansar bien, junto a ella iba una youkai tigre que llevaba a su hija.

Buscaba entre toda la gente a Sesshomaru cuando lo localizó trato de llegar junto a el mas el bullicio de la gente la distrajo, viendo hacia donde los demás veían ardió en celos al ver a su prima al lado del azabache, sus vestimentas eran en color rojo con blanco con flores de sakura bordados en oro, se veía mas madura y la mirada que le dio Sesshomaru no paso desapercibida por nadie.

Antes de que alguien se acercara a ella Kagome hablo -. ¡Sean bienvenidos todos nuestra casa como anfitriona ha preparado diversas diversiones para ustedes! ¡Así que dando inicio pasemos al comedor principal para comer los diversos platillos para todos ustedes pueden comer y beber todo el sake que puedan! - todos gritaron y se encaminaron al comedor buscaban los padres de la azabache desesperados a sus hijos y cuando los encontraron trataron de acercarse les mas les fue imposible pues los invitados les demandaban atención.

Pasando la comida se iniciaron varios bailes exóticos para todos ellos, al llegar la noche fueron guiados al jardín sagrado de Kagome, ya se encontraba adornado el santuario donde iniciaría la pesadilla de Sesshomaru.

Touga e Irazue estaban sentados juntos a los padres de la azabache donde se encontraban los demás lord como el hijo de Ryukotsuse, y Kouga que estaba pendiente de todo, un anciano del consejo se levanto para dar inicio a las presentaciones del primogénito del oeste, el oji dorado tomando a la niña de los brazos de la youkai tigre se subio al santuario.

\- ¡Este Sesshomaru hijo de Inuno e Irazue presento a mi primogénita Haruka que he tenido con mi compañera Sara! - entregándole la niña a la youkai, inicio el murmullo entre los invitados ya que a nadie le parecía que un lord tenga dos compañeras.

El abuelo de Kagome se paro dejando así pasmados a todos ya que tenia tiempo de no presentarse ante nadie del consejo youkai -. Lo siento lord Sesshomaru pero no puede tomar a dos compañeras, deberá de realizarse una pelea para saber quien es digna de llamarse señora del oeste, quien pierda pasara hacer parte de tu harem.

Sara inmediatamente tenso todo su cuerpo sabia que no tenia oportunidad contra su prima, el sonido de unos zapatos resonó por todo el lugar, quedando de piedra al observar a la azabache junto a ellos su mirada era serena no demostraba nada y eso la asusto por completo.

\- Con todo el respeto que se merece el consejo... ¡Yo Kagome Sue Higurashi, pido el permiso al consejo para hacer invalido mi compañerismo con Sesshomaru Taisho! Dejando el camino libre a Sara haber si logra cumplir las espectativas.

Los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer ya que nunca se había presentado un caso así.

\- ¡Silencio! Sabes que si te concedimos esa petición debes de tomar inmediatamente otro compañero - le encantaba al viejo el hacer sufrir a la gente, sentía como tenia la mirada de Sesshomaru en cima, y pensaba "si las miradas matarán" mas poco le importaba, el quería ver a su nieta feliz y si su hijo no la a apoyaba el lo haría, así pasara por quien pasara.

\- Lo se - Kagome sintió la marca de Sesshomaru arder, mas no lo demostró por el contrario se volteo a enfrentarlo y le sostuvo la mirada.

Viendo a sus compañeros, que eran el resto del consejo, todos lo apoyaron, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, observo como todo el cuerpo del youkai se tensó -. Muy bien nosotros como el consejo aprobamos tu petición. ¡Aquí ante ustedes Amaneratsu y Tsukuyomi, les pido que nos den su bendición para romper el lazo entre ambos daiyoukais , discípulos suyos!

Un rayo cayo en el templo dejando ver ambas deidades con un bulto en brazos, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra ni a respirar, Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta al reconocer que era lo que custodiaban celosamente ambas deidades, con pasos temblorosos se acercó ambos y haciendo una reverencia levanto el mentón orgullosamente al ver el brillo en la mirada de ellos.

\- Nosotros aprobamos tu petición, pero la condición es que se realizara el ritual como debe ser.

\- Así sera cumpliré con lo que ustedes piden.

\- Muestra nos tu marca -. Ladeando su rostro dejo ver en su cuello dos marcas diferentes -. ¿Quien sera tu compañero?

Antes de contestar un gruñido se oyó por todo el lugar proveniente de Sesshomaru -. ¡Es imposible retirar mi marca, el ritual fue completado!

\- Así fue lord Sesshomaru mas no fue completado cuando debiste hacerlo - Tsukuyomi lo analizaba esperaba a ver cuando es que por fin abriría los ojos, era un gran discípulo mas su orgullo no lo dejaba ver mas aya de la verdad.

\- Hum no fue completado en su momento por que no era necesario -. La frialdad de sus palabras, hizo que una venda cayera de los ojos de Kagome.

\- Ya veo solo te hiciste mi compañero por el deseo de Yako...mas no por que lo desearás.

Yako le gritaba que no le dijera lo que iba a decir que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida por eso, mas le hizo caso omiso a su bestia -. Todo youkai sabe que nuestra familia tenia un trato de matrimonio entre nosotros, el que nos lleváramos bien no significa gran co...- Una sonora cachetada resonó, cuando reacciono Kagome tenia una mirada fiera contra el.

\- Ya veo mi señor que nunca le he importado de verdad, ahora entiendo por que nunca quiso acompañar me a los entrenamientos, solo pensó en usted y nadie mas, no le importó que pasara un infierno mientras quería volver a tu lado por que te ame cada día que no estuve en este terreno mi alma te visitaba en tus sueños, todo lo que he perdido no a valido nada para ti, pues en la primera oportunidad te revolcaste con ella, gracias a ustedes he conocido el peor de los dolores, pero te agradezco ya que por fin pude ver la realidad y aceptar mis sentimientos por alguien que yo amo, mucho tiempo lo negué por creer que no lo podía amar, mas he dado cuenta que lo amo, y por ese derecho que tiene yo deseo ser su compañera.

Apareciendo atrás de ella unas alas negras la en volvieron, cuando se abrieron todos observaron al moreno abrazar de la cintura a la azabache -. No tienes idea de cuanto deseaba oír esto -. Le susurra el oji azul al oído antes de decir algo un quejido la hizo voltear bruscamente hacia Amaneratsu.

Llegando a ella sintió como sus piernas le fallaban, y su cuerpo pulsaba mas antes de caer el moreno la sostuvo, tomando sus brazos la obligo a extenderlos para aceptar al pequeño bulto que se quejaba, en cuanto lo acuno la azabache tenia los ojos inundados de lágrimas no derramadas, levantando su mirada agradeciendo a sus deidades por regresar le su mayor tesoro.

Dándose la vuelta tomo al cachorro bien y le quito la sabana, cuando abrió sus ojos el cachorro, observo como tenia pequeñas motas rojas con su color azul zafiro con dorado, Sesshomaru que observo todo se quedo sin aliento al ver como el youki de Kagome acariciaba a su hijo y este a su vez desprendía el suyo en reconocimiento a su madre.

\- Demos la bienvenida al mundo al hijo legítimo de la casa de la luna y el sol Takeshi Higurashi - todos aplaudieron llenos de gozó por el heredero, Amaneratsu y Tsukuyomi lo nombraron así por que era un guerrero, el youki de Kagome lo había salvado sin que lo supiera ella, tenia el pulso débil imprevisible para cualquiera menos los dioses, por ese motivo lo mantuvieron en la casa de cristal cerca de su madre, habían hecho creer a todos que murió como castigó, aunque nombrarlo solo con el apellido de su madre era un castigo mayor con Sesshomaru, antes de que pidiera explicaciones la azabache la guiaron adentro del templo, entraron en una habitación blanca, tomando asiento en la cama que se encontraba hay acomodo a su cachorro y le dio se comer, ahora entendía por que siempre sus pechos tenían leche.

El aura que transmitía Kagome era pacifica cuando se durmió de nuevo su cachorro se lo entrego a Enyo -. Te lo encargo amiga es mi mayor tesoro -.

\- Claro que si no te preocupes prepara te que dentro de poco la luna esta en su máximo esplendor.

Saliendo dejo que su amiga se prepara cuando llego el momento unas youkais tigres fueron por ella, salio cubierta únicamente por su yukata y estola, llegando al centro del templo se podía ver como la luna alumbraba el centro de la habitación, observo que Bankotsu se encontraba esperándola, llegando a su lado le tomo la mano, al momento que se tocaron sintieron una gran corriente que pasaba entre ellos llegando al centro estaban una copa de plata y unas dagas ceremoniales que tenían zafiros incrustados, tenían el símbolo de una estrella en el mango y en la punta del filo.

\- Yo Bankotsu esta noche te reclamo como mi compañera de vida, el tiempo que los kamis me permitan estaré siempre contigo -. Corto la palma de su mano y vertió su sangre en un poco de sake que había en la copa.

\- Yo te aceptó como mi igual, y te prometo fidelidad toda mi vida, por que te amo - haciendo el mismo procedimiento que el moreno cuando la copa estaba llena tomo la mitad de esta y se la entrego a el, dejando la copa vacía la dejo en la mesa y avanzo con ella al fueron que se encontraba hay.

* * *

Sesshomaru que se encontraba en las sombras junto a los kamis, quería salir e interrumpir el ritual, mas un campo lo tenia sometido a que no se moviera, Yako se lo advirtió y por ser alguien tan orgulloso no se rebajo, caro estaba pagando su error sabia que Sara nunca seria la señora del oeste, pues ese titulo le pertenecía a Kagome que con sus actos se había ganado el respeto de todos en sus tierras.

-_** " ¿Ya tan pronto te arrepentís te, el gran lord de oeste por primera vez acepta su error? Jajaja que imbécil fuiste y no has llegado a ver la mejor parte mira lo que perdiste por tu estupidez.."**_

* * *

Bankotsu miraba fijamente a la azabache, poco a poco la fue recostando mientras repartía besos por su cara, cuando llego a sus labios la beso hambriento, con su lengua le pidió permiso para explorar afondo su boca, cuando encontraron sus lenguas se embriagaron de su sabor, le succionaba su labio cuando sus lenguas no batallaban.

Kagome suspiraba entre besos, adentrando sus manos en su kosode lo araño del pecho, cuando una mano de el se abrió paso entre sus muslos acariciándola primero encima de sus labios inferiores, mientras poco a poco despegaba sus pliegues, rompiendo el beso, acaricio su cuello con su nariz, beso su cuello viendo como su piel se erizaba sacando así su sonrisa ladeada.

\- ¡Bankotsu! Ahh...- la azabache no evito su grito lleno de placer al sentir como era penetrada por un dedo del moreno y al mismo tiempo mordida en el cuello por el oyó el gemido que emitió el moreno, mientras la penetraba podía sentir como salían sus fluidos haciendo que el dedo del azabache resbalara mas hondo dentro de ella.

Rompiendo el kosode de Bankotsu Kagome exploro su espalda sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían con su toqué, en un descuido del moreno le dio la vuelta quedando el acostado y ella sentada ahorcadas en su cadera, con toda su intención balanceo sus caderas para atrás rozando sus sexos sacándoles un gemido a ambos.

Así como la oji zafiro le rompió su kosode el destrozó su yukata quedando solo con su estola ella, sentía como su hombría pedía a gritos el que lo liberará, pero le era placentero el que sufrieran ambos, tomando la cintura de Kagome lo acerco a el pero en lugar de besarla tomo con cuidado su pecho con la mano y llevándose su pezón a la boca lo mordisqueo un poco y después lo succiono sacando de este un poco de leche que tomo.

Podía oír sus propios jadeos de placer, nunca se había imaginado cuan apasionado podía ser Bankotsu, sintió la mano de el de nuevo en su intimidad que se encontraba mas que húmeda, desatando el nudo de su hakama levanto un poco a la azabache y libero su miembro aventando quien sabe a donde su hakama, se frotó contra su entrada llenando así toda su longitud de sus fluidos, ambos gemían alto ya que era demasiado el erotismo del momento.

\- Bankotsu...por...ahh...favor...

\- ¿Que..es...lo..que...quieres...Kagome? - a duras penas y podían hablar pero el deseaba que Kagome le dijera que quería, el también quería ya adentrarse en ella sentir su interior y cuando llegara al clímax como era apretado su miembro por sus paredes.

\- Te..necesito..a..ti..dentro...¡aahhhh!

De una estocada se hundió en ella, sintió su miembro ser bien recibido por ella, Kagome se ir guió sobre el echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejándole una excelente vista al moreno de como su cabello caía en cascada cubriendo hasta sus piernas, observo como tenia pequeñas gotas de sudor y como su pecho subía y bajaba agitada mente por su respiración, mientras sus senos rebotaban con cada estocada que ella recibía muy bien, bajando un poco mas su mirada vio su unión como salia y entraba en ella como su carne se habría para el.

Ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor, las caderas de Kagome subían y bajaban haciendo círculos sobre el miembro de Bankotsu, mientras el la sostenía de las caderas y estaba sentado atendiendo sus senos que estaban sumamente duros y erguidos sus pezones cambiaba de seno para atender el otro, se podía ver como pequeñas gotas de leche resbalaban por el abdomen de ambos.

Cambiando de posición la acostó sin salirse de su interior se coloco de rodillas, mientras Kagome enroscaba sus piernas en la cadera del azabache sus flecos estaban pegados a sus rostros y gruesas gotas de sudor caían por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Agg estas muy estrecha Kagome!

Tomando su cadera de Kagome la elevo haciendo sus estocadas mas fuertes y adentrándose mas adentro hasta toparse con la pared uterina, haciendo que Kagome soltara gemidos mas altos, beso su cuello dejando varias marcas rojas en el.

\- ¡Bankotsu ya no puedo mas!

\- ¡Un poco mas agg, aguanta un poco mas nena!

El rostro de Kagome estaba colorado, y sus pupilas dilatadas por la pasión del momento, sentía el moreno como las paredes interiores de Kagome lo apretaban mas haciéndose mucho mas estrecho su interior, dando unas estocadas mas fuertes y profundas ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos, sentía Bankotsu como era ordeñado por ella, y sin pesar lo la volvió a morder en el cuello donde se encontraba su marca, dio un gemido brutal cuando sintió las uñas y dientes de Kagome en su cuello y espalda haciendo que sus orgasmos aumentaran de intensidad, desplegó sus alas y con ellas cubrió a Kagome, acomodándola en su pecho sin salirse de su interior, quedando ambos exhaustos se quedaron casi dormidos pero con un pensamiento común y conectado _"te amo"_.

* * *

Continuará...

Antes que nada les deseo una **feliz navidad** a todos que se la pasen muy bien con su familia y esperó y les guste su regalo de navidad que les traigo.

Como podrán ver ya empezó el calvario de Sesshomaru y aun le falta sufrir mas ya conoció lo que vivió kag cuando lo vio, pero en el próximo capitulo verán su reacción.

Gracias a todos los que están pendientes de la historia y por sus comentarios mil gracias a;

**Danperjaz** se que me vas a odiar por este capitulo amiga pero era necesario espero y te guste te quiero!

**Madrigaldiaz **tarde pero seguro aquí tienes una actualización y ntp que voy acabar la historia cueste lo que me cueste.

**rogue85** ya vez amiga ya intervino bank wiii, espero y te guste este capitulo ¡Arriba circulo mercenario!

**Noeddy **que bueno que te gusta la historia amigo

**Faby sama **yo también pienso que sessh es un imbesil tarado, y odio a sara con todos mis huesos pero no te preocupes pronto recibirá su castigo ella, el apenas conoce el tormento wajaja

**Nena taisho **bienvenida a mi humilde historia espero y te guste esta actualización y espero verte en los demás capítulos :)

**Marlene vasquez **que tal te pareció amiga el capitulo espero y aya llenado la expectativa el que sessh viviera lo que kag vivió en su momento :)

**Sapui-san **gracias por dejar una de mis lectoras anónimas espero seguirte viendo y no odies ami bank .(

**Verónica ramirez** bienvenida me da gusto el que te guste mi historia y ojala te guste este capitulo también saludos y espero seguirte viendo por aquí :)

Gracias a todos y todas los que leen mi historia y dejan comentarios y también a los lectores anónimos espero y se animen a dejarme un reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen el leerlos, nos vemos la próxima saludos a todos los quiero!


	12. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Capitulo veteado por **Angeel O**

Advertencia capítulo con lime.

_"Pensamientos"..._

**Intervención de las bestias internas.**

Escritura normal

* * *

_**El amor es una mística pasión escondida, una eterna ilusión enamorada, es decir una canción sin palabras, es amar sin esperar nada.**_

Sesshomaru se encontraba de mal humor debido a que no podía deshacerse de aquella prisión puesta por Tsukuyomi.

– Por más que lo intentes no podrás liberate Sesshomaru, acepta de una vez que has perdido lo que tenías.

Por más que lo intentó, Sesshomaru no podía liberarse decidiendo gastar su última jugada, liberó todo su youki de manera abrupta, logrando así desconcentrar a Tsukuyomi, aprovechando la oportunidad se liberó de las cadenas del dios.

Llegando hasta donde se encontraba la azabache durmiendo con el oji azul trató de tocar a Kagome pero antes de que lo lograra, unas alas negras la cubrieron por completo, creando al momento un campo de protección idéntico al que tenía su hijo, cuando lo vio.

– Hum...así que no fue ella quien hizo ese campo de protección aquella vez...- observó cómo se levantaba el moreno y con cuidado de no despertar a la azabache la cubrió con una manta su cuerpo desnudo.

Mientras él se levantaba del futón se colocó su hakama para cubrir su desnudez, no es que le importara que lo viera su rival, solo lo hacía por respeto a la hembra que dormía junto a él.

– Mientras ella esté conmigo no podrás tocarla nunca más.

Sesshomaru endureció su mirar más si es que se podía, sintió en el timbre de voz del azabache una amenaza implicada, observando el cuello de Kagome, vio que aún conservaba su marca, a duras penas se podía distinguir, sin embargo todavía la conservaba, el cachorro que tuvieron juntos los mantenía vinculados, sólo con la muerte de su primogénito la marca desaparecía por completo.

– Aunque lo niegues aún me pertenece, por muy leve que sea la marca la mantiene aún en su cuello.

– Podrá ser verdad, aún tienes un vínculo con ella que es Takashi, sin embargo ese cachorro lo criaré como mío - con gusto vio Bankotsu cómo Sesshomaru apretaba las manos hasta ponerse los nudillos blancos, aunque era un golpe bajo él no pensaba ceder ni renunciar a la azabache por NADIE -. Así que si me disculpas tengo que volver junto a MI MUJER, antes que no me note en el lecho junto a ella.

Con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento el peli plata se abalanzó contra el moreno, tomándolo por un momento descuidado logró tomarlo del cuello, para en seguida estrellarlo contra el piso de mármol del santuario, Bankotsu por su parte le asestó un puñetazo en la quijada logrado así zafarse del oji dorado, cada uno luchaba por una sola causa, que era la joven que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el futón donde momentos antes había compartido un ritual mucho más complejo, a comparación del que realizó con Sesshomaru.

Los dioses que estaban observando cómo se peleaban ambos machos, decidieron ponerles un fin a su pelea absurda, Amaneratsu estaba por formar unas cadenas para someter, sin embargo no pudo realizar el ataque, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban de nuevo en el devas.

– Ese guardián aprendió muy bien todo, cuando cuidaba a Kagome - Tsukuyomi sonreía porque nunca le había pasado, que alguien que no fuera un dios los regresaran a su hogar.

– Así es, tanto Kagome como Bankotsu están al nivel de Sesshomaru, yo estoy feliz con ellos, sin embargo aún tienes que enseñarle unas cosas a tu estudiante - Amaneratsu caminaba al lado de Tsukuyomi rumbo a su palacio para seguir viendo lo que pasaba con esos hombres orgullosos -. Más tengo mis dudas aún...

Viendo de reojo él dios de la luna a su compañera, él también comprendió su duda –. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, les toca a ellos seguir su camino, sabes también cómo yo que su destino ya está escrito, solo nos queda observar cómo se van desarrollando.

– Lo sé...pero lo que menos deseo es que ella sufra más de lo que ya ha pasado...ella es parte de mi sangre, y como tal me duele su sufrir - los ojos de la diosa se cristalizaron, cuando sintió la mano de Tsukuyomi dándole confort.

– Ella ya no sufrirá, ahora él que tendrá que aprender de sus errores es Sesshomaru...aún les queda un largo camino a los 3...solo nos queda ser espectadores y ver siempre por ellos.

En el santuario ambos seguian peleando, sin darse tregua, se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, Sesshomaru cuando lo tenía a distancia lo atacaba con su látigo venenoso, mientras Bankotsu se cubría con sus alas del ataque por parte del peli plata, por su parte el moreno le regresaba el ataque directo dándole un puñetazo en sus costillas del lado derecho. Logrando así que Sesshomaru se fuera a estrellar contra el muro de mármol.

– Ya no hay nada que te pertenezca... acéptalo perdiste a una gran mujer que era tu amante, compañera y amiga.

Un gruñido profundo desde lo más hondo de la garganta de Sesshomaru, salió producto de su enfado por saber que el moreno tenía toda la razón.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del ojo zafiro al ver cómo su contrincante se tensaba –. ¡Ja! No me digas que te molesta que te haya hecho un arrebato de compañero, que imbécil has sido, has perdido todo por nada... ¿Dime qué ganaste? Te responderé NADA.

– ¡Hum! Tú no eres nadie para decir nada, nunca podrás conocerla como yo.

Al oír la risa de Bankotsu, Sesshomaru se puso en alerta a pesar que encontraban a una gran distancia separados, no bajaba la guardia había algo que no le cuadraba y no le gustaba la sensación de que había algo mucho más profundo que él ignoraba.

– ¿Dices que no la conozco como tú? - los ojos de Bankotsu brillaron de diversión cómo iba a gozar, haciéndole saber todo aquello que ignoró por tanto tiempo, por fin saldaría esa cuenta pendiente con él-. No me hagas reír pero te diré aquello que desconoces, saldaré esa cuenta pendiente contigo.

– No tiene éste Sesshomaru ninguna cuenta pendiente contigo -. Ambos se desafiaban con la mirada, en su interior Yako se agitaba porque presentía que se enteraría no le iba a gustar para nada, observaba a la azabache que aún permanecía dormida sin percatarse de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

– ¿Ah no debes nada, entonces sabías que Kagome fue torturada antes de que enfrentara a Ryukotsusei?

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua helada, apretó tanto los dientes que crujieron por la fuerza que ejerció -. ¡Mentira ella siempre estuvo a salvo en mis territorios!

– Si eso es cierto ¿porque tiene estas marcas? -. A paso sigiloso se acercó a su compañera que aparentaba dormir profundamente -. "_Kagome me podrías mostrar tu espalda sin los tatuajes"_

_– "¿Qué está pasando Bankotsu?"_

_– "Nada tú no te preocupes, déjame arreglar esto."_

_– "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Porque huele a sangre? ¿Y que hace Sesshomaru acá?"_

Bankotsu sonreía al sentir la preocupación de ella por él, sentado al lado de ella empezó a retirar sus cabellos azabaches con mechas rojizas con cuidado, mientras acariciaba su piel.

– Estoy bien no te preocupes, ahora muéstrame tu espalda por favor.

Desapareciendo los tatuajes que llevaba la azabache observó Sesshomaru cómo tenía unas horribles cicatrices en su espalda, incrédulo extendió su mano para tocar las marcas que tenía en la piel, más una mano le frenó su acción.

– Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. Si no estás dispuesto a saber la verdad ni afrontar las consecuencias que verás al tocar cada una de las cicatrices.

Sin importarle nada a Sesshomaru tocó la espalda de la azabache, al momento de tocar las cicatrices miles de imágenes aparecieron en su mente, Yako en un momento se sobresaltó pero al poner atención a ellas dejó que fluyeran a través de ellos, sabía que lo que estaban por ver cambiaría muchas cosas...

_Recuerdos de Kagome_

_– ¿Sesshomaru estás seguro de nuestra unión?_

_Ambos daiyokais se encontraban caminando por los jardines del castillo del Oeste._

_– ¡Hum eso es muy claro miko! Ambos lo deseamos, ¿no es así?_

_Al ver la mirada inquisidora que le dio Sesshomaru, se sonrojó Kagome y desvío la mirada de él –. Claro que si lo deseo, es solo que quiero decirte algo demasiado importante para mí._

_– No pienses en nada más que en mi, miko... tu solo eres de este Sesshomaru no lo olvides._

_Sin darle tiempo a replicar selló sus labios con los suyos iniciando así un beso demandante, con su lengua pidió permiso para adentrarse en la cavidad bucal de la azabache, poco a poco fue abriendo su boca hasta encontrar su lengua que jalaba y mordía sin hacerle daño, con sus colmillos rasgaba un poco la piel de los labios de la azabache sacándole así pequeñas gotas de sangre que limpiaba con ímpetu con su lengua, al igual que lo hacía la oji zafiro con él, ambos gemían entre el besó, las manos peli plata se perdían una en su nuca mientras con la otra exploraba debajo del kimono de ella haciendo que sus respiraciones fueran más forzosas._

_Poco a poco fue empujando Sesshomaru a Kagome a unos matorrales donde la fue recostando para poder seguir con la exploración de su cuerpo, se situó en medio de sus piernas mientras subía su mano por el muslo de ella._

_En un momento de cordura Kagome se acordó del lugar donde estaban y que alguien podía verlos –. Sess... ahhh... es... espera por favor... vamos a un lugar más íntimo..._

_Al oír las palabras de su futura compañera se levantó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la levantó de volada llevándola así a la recamara de él._

_Sin dejarla a que se maravillar con su espacio personal la tumbó en la cama –. Te deseó Kagome déjame sentir tu cuerpo con él mío._

_Sin darle chance a nada la volvió a besar, con sus garras desgarró el kimono y sin ceremonias le arrancó los restos de éste, dejándola a su merced._

_Cuando Kagome sintió cómo le arrancaba la ropa su cuerpo respondió con una descarga eléctrica que se centró en medio de sus piernas, el olor de la excitación de ella le golpeó el olfato a Sesshomaru, quien ya sentía demasiado apretado su hakama y un dolor en su miembro, sin ceremonias se desvistió dejando toda su ropa y armadura donde cayera, la azabache al ver a su futuro compañero cómo kami lo trajo al mundo se ruborizó y apartó la mirada de la anatomía del peli plata que se alzaba orgulloso._

_Al ver el rostro de la azabache, con una mirada depredadora se acercó a la cama y se acomodó en medio de las piernas de Kagome y con una sonrisa torcida le habló con voz ronca –. No me digas que te avergüenzas de éste Sesshomaru, compañera mía..._

_Al sentir la lengua de él en su cuello no pudo evitar gemir del placer que sentía con esa caricia –. Aahh no me avergüenzo de ti Sesshomaru es solo... Ahh que nunca habíamos pasado a mayores como ahora.._

_– Sshhh no hay nada a qué temer..._

_Al estar bien situado el peli plata rozó su miembro con los labios vaginales de la azabache abriéndose paso hasta sus labios internos dónde emanaba sus flujos, sin penetrarla la embestía haciendo fricción y empapando su miembro con el néctar de Kagome, ambos gemían alto sin importarles que alguien los oyera._

_– No.. volverás nunca a grr.. ése maldito entrenamiento.. odio cuando hueles a otro macho.. detesto que ese olor iguale mi aroma que tienes impregnado._

_Al oír eso abrió los ojos abruptamente, al recordar lo que le tenía que decir –. Ses..sho..maru ahh hay algo impor...- ya no pudo hablar, porque el peli plata la silenció con un beso apasionado y sus embates no cesaban antes de que culminara, estaba por morderle el cuello a la azabache. Cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación._

_– Mi lord disculpe que lo moleste pero tiene visitas._

_Sesshomaru que estaba perdido en el aroma de excitación de su futura compañera de vida y de su propia excitación, cuando oyó la voz del guardia lanzó un gruñido lleno de furia, levantó su cabeza del cuello de Kagome cuando vio lo mejor que le pudo pasar, ella estaba con su cuello ladeado mientras todo su cabello hacía un abanico en la cama, su rostros sonrojado y sus ojos cerrados dándole una perfecta vista de sus largas pestañas que brillaban ocultando así sus ojos zafiros, sus labios hinchados y más rojos producto de sus besos y su pecho subiendo y bajando rápido producto de la pasión que era el culpable._

_– Mi lord tiene visita._

_La insistencia del guardia lo sacó de su embelesamiento, Kagome que hasta el momento desconocía del guardia, abrió sus ojos zafiro dándole a Sesshomaru una hermosa visión de estos siendo más claros por la neblina del deseo._

_– ¿qué pasa Sesshomaru?_

_Maldiciendo para sus adentros el peli plata se levantó molesto y agarrando su hakama que se encontraba tirado junto a cama, se lo puso de un tirón y salió de la recámara dejando a una azabache confundida de lo que acababa de pasar, buscando en la recámara del peli plata encontró un kimono rojo y se lo puso. Aunque una duda surgió en su mente más la desechó de inmediato creyendo que eran sus futuros kimonos que usaría en menos de un año._

_Cuándo salió de la recámara vio a un guardia que no conocía más lo pasó de largo, saliendo de los pasillos de la recámara vio las escaleras para llegar al estudio de Sesshomaru, más percibió un olor en particular con el de su prometido, cuándo se iba acercando desapareció su olor y su presencia. Antes de lograr su objetivo salió el soldado que vio fuera de la recámara, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo el soldado ya la había echado una bomba donde su vista empezó a fallar, antes de caer lo último que logró ver fue al soldado abrir un poco la puerta del estudio para ver a su prima empotrada en el escritorio de Sesshomaru abierta de piernas y detrás de ella al peli plata embistiéndola._

_Fin de los recuerdos._

Soltando abruptamente la espalda de Kagome Sesshomaru se alejó de ella, al empezar a sentir cómo su mano se quemaba, Yako se inquietó salvajemente, buscó al moreno con la mirada y lo encontró acariciando como si nada la espalda de la azabache, podía ver que en el modo de su toque le pedía perdón por esas marcas.

– ¡Ja! Ya veo que no eres capaz de soportar tan solo el comienzo

– ¡Hum sandeces!

–Si no eres capaz de soportar esa quemadura de su poder nunca fuiste digno de ella.

Antes de que se abalanzara contra el moreno, el olor de la sangre le llegó a sus fosas nasales, buscando de dónde provenía el olor dio con la mano del oji zafiro que tenía en la espalda de Kagome.

Al sentir la mirada penetrante del oji dorado alzó la mirada Bankotsu del cuerpo de Kagome –. Esta quemadura no significa nada comparado con las de ella, aún me pregunto ¿cómo es que en tus narices ella fue secuestrada?

Por más que quisiera Sesshomaru no podía rebatir nada, porque él recordaba perfectamente ese día, cuando salió furioso de la recamara no pensó en los sentimientos de su futura compañera. Estaba más molesto porque lo interrumpieran en ese punto crucial, que al ver a Sara desnuda en su despacho no dudó ni un momento en aliviar el dolor de su miembro, más esa aventura con la rubia le estaba costando demasiado caro y por la mirada del moreno sabía que eso no era lo peor de todo.

Sin saber cómo de nuevo otras imágenes lo azotaron tan fuerte que sintió en carne propia todo lo que Kagome vivió.

_"Abrió los ojos poco a poco debido a la pesadez que sentía en ellos, trataba de enfocar donde se encontraba, cuando por fin su vista se adaptó vio que se encontraba en un calabozo, las ratas no se le acercaban. Sentía todos sus sentidos a la expectativa de que es lo que pasaría, trató de levantarse, más un dolor intenso en su pierna derecha lo volvió a tumbar._

_Cuando se percató que su pierna tenía una fractura expuesta vio que ese no era su cuerpo, por primera vez se sintió indefenso y no le gusto eso –. "¡¿Dónde demonios me encuentro?! **Estas en viviendo lo que le ocurrió a nuestra hembra..."**_

_Antes de decir algo más a su bestia Sesshomaru sintió un hierro caliente quemarle la espalda, un grito inundó el lugar, aunque no era su voz sintió la garganta irritada por ese grito, podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se arqueaba agresivamente por el ardor. Conocía muy bien ese hierro, al haber torturado a varios youkais enemigos del oeste._

_La vara de hierro estaba hechizada por varias sacerdotisas obscuras, ésa en especial para lograr causar un gran daño a los daiyoukai, sentía todos sus poderes menguando, y la desesperación por soltarse y darle su merecido al maldito que lo estaba torturando._

_– ¡Hasta que despiertas maldita zorra! Ahora me dirás cuáles son los planes del oeste._

_Lanzándole una mirada colérica y jalando las cadenas para tratar de matar al desgraciado, que en ese momento tenía enfrente, le escupió en la cara –. ¡Nunca te diré nada infeliz!_

_Una sonora bofetada resonó en el calabozo, su rostro ardió, de la rabia que sentía mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Podía sentir su sabor metálico._

_– ¡Jajajajaja... Sabes aquí en tanto defiendes no vendrá a buscarte! ¿Quieres saber por qué? él está entretenido entre las piernas de tu adorada prima._

_– ¡Mientes! – todavía se encontraba aturdida por lo que su mente había bloqueado el suceso que había visto antes de caer inconsciente._

_Gruesas lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la azabache, Sesshomaru al estar viviendo lo de ella sentía su sangre arder de la rabia, sabía que en cuánto terminara ese recuerdo se enfrentaría al moreno, sentía todo el dolor que esas palabras le provocaban. Cerró los ojos un momento, al abrirlos se encontró fuera del cuerpo de ella pero viendo todo a su alrededor, aún sentía todo lo que Kagome sentía podía sentir cómo su bestia se inquietaba y presentía una segunda esencia en ella pero muy débil._

**_– "Se ha de tratar de su segunda bestia, por lo que veo tiene un sello puesto._**

_– Las cadenas que le pusieron drenaban su energía. Por lo que veo Hikari no puede salir del letargo."_

_Veía el sufrimiento de su bestia por salir y poderse defender, observó la estola de Kagome cómo había perdido su color blanco para ahora ser roja, observó salir al youkai, en ese momento regresó su mirada bruscamente y observó asombrado cómo se levantaba Kagome y cómo acomodaba de nuevo el hueso de su pierna, la vio ahogarse su grito, y caer de nuevo al piso, su piel rápido se regeneró al utilizar un poco de su poder purificador._

_Estuvo alrededor de media hora sola pendiente de los ruidos del exterior –. ¿Quién será ése youkai? Sesshomaru_

_– su nombre lo oyó seguido de un suspiró – ¿te habrás dado cuenta que no estoy en él castillo? Y si es así me estarás...– un bufido salió de sus labios – no creo que me busques...lo más seguro para ti es que esté entrenando... ¿pero si no es así? – vio cómo la semilla de la duda hacía mella en ella._

_Por primera vez fue consciente de toda la fe que ella tenía puesta en él, y cómo él le había fallado. A la hora de seguir sola la vio dormirse, observó cómo el youkai volvió sin hacer ruido lo vio tomar la vara y unas pinzas, oyó el grito de la azabache al sentir el hierro de nuevo en su espalda, se enterró sus garras de impotencia al verla cómo arqueaba su cuerpo al agarrar las esposas y tirar de ellas para librarse, impotente la veía respirar forzosamente, después trató de soportar el ver cómo cada dos horas le arrancaba las garras de sus manos._

_La vio pasar hambre ya que cada vez que querían le daban lo que eran desechos de comida, cómo era golpeada hasta dejarla inconsciente, el cómo le quemaban la espalda, el oír sus huesos romperse y el volver a cómo darse para después se los volvieran a romper contó que ya había pasado un mes en ese calabozo, cada que llegaba ese youkai trataba de verle la cara más le era imposible lo oía pedirle siempre los planes del oeste y a ella siempre negarle saber lo que él quería, lo defendía con pasión y lealtad, veía en su mirada la esperanza de que él llegará a rescatarla y se sintió desdichado porque mientras ella sufría y defendía sus tierras él le había pagado mal todo lo que sufrió por él._

_Hasta que un día lo vio llegar con un espejo de recuerdos y ponerlo frente a ella, sintió pánico al ver cómo bajaba su mirada desolada y triste, se acercó y vio con miedo cómo le pasaban todo lo que él hizo en su ausencia con Sara y otras youkais._

_– A él no le importas puesto que tiene muy buena compañía, dime vale la pena._

_Vio la duda en su mirada y al poco rato cambiar por una de decisión –. ¡Lo vale porque lo amo y daré mi vida por todo aquellos que adoro! NUNCA te diré nada._

_– Jajajajajaja niña estúpida sí por él no hablas veré si te hago hablar por ese moreno de trenza larga que te busca desesperadamente con un dragón desde hace un mes._

_Vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos cuando mencionó al moreno –. ¡NO TE ATREVAS HACERLES DAÑO!_

_– Veré que tanto soporta el moreno el verte así_

_– ¡Noooo!_

_– ¡Calla perra! – la golpeó repetidas veces en la boca del estómago la pateó hasta el cansancio, la vio con su labio roto y su cuerpo magullado._

_Cuando estaba asestarle el golpe final, cuándo una alabarda pasó volando hasta decapitar al youkai, le llamó la atención cómo el arma absorbía la sangre de su víctima. Antes de colapsar Kagome logró ver cómo lo miraba con alivio y amor al ver que se encontraba en excelente estado._

_– Bank...que...– a duras penas podía hablar sin ahogarse con su sangre – bueno...cof que estas bien._

_– ¡Idiota no hables debes de resistir no creas que te busqué por un mes como loco con Jakotsu y Kuzo para que te mueras!_

_– Idi...ota no pienso... abandonarte_

_Lo vio sonreír de lado y tomar con cuidado su cuerpo para salir de ahí, observó al dragón cómo estaba preocupado por su dueña y echarse para que los dos lo montaran, para enseguida abrir un portal y llegar a un refugio en unas cuevas._

_– ¿Crees que le haya comunicado a Sesshomaru acerca de que tiene otro compañero de vida?_

_Vio con atención Sesshomaru al sujeto que estaba curando las heridas de Kagome._

_– No lo creo Jack ese bastardo no aceptará a otro en la vida de Kagome, aunque él se revuelque con su prima._

_– ¿Crees que lo perdone hermano?_

_– No, acabo de ver sus recuerdos y lo que vio y vivió ha hecho que Yamile salga de su letargo._

_– Lo mejor será que bloques esos recuerdos hasta que ella decida lo mejor para los 3._

_– Sabes también cómo yo que sus bestias bloquearán esto, y que su lealtad y amor hará que ella trate de que los 3 estemos bien, aunque sé que me ama también ama al imbécil del perro._

– Hermano...

_– Hum pero sabes que Jakotsu sé que el defraudará el amor que le profesa Kagome y entonces no podrá hacer nada por evitar que este conmigo, ella no los matará por su nobleza que me exaspera pero sé que siempre estará conmigo así como yo con ella he estado desde que nació._

_– Sabes hermano me preguntó qué hará el hijo de Touga cuando se dé cuenta que él no fue el primer hombre en su vida._

_– Eso no será hermano, en su cuerpo habitan 2 bestias que tienen su pareja de vida y cada una tiene su pureza para su compañero mi marca no aparecerá hasta que ella esté unida a él, con una gota de mi sangre aparecerá la marca._

_Por primera vez Sesshomaru no sabía qué pensar, él había escuchado hablar a sus padres de lo especial que era Kagome y por qué llevaba un entrenamiento mayor al que estuvo sometido, más nunca se imaginó que ella tenía un segundo compañero de vida, ya que solo se tenía el registro de que una sola vez había ocurrido muchísimo antes de que ellos o sus padres nacieran y no daban demasiados detalles de cómo se desarrolló todo."_

– Ahora que ya sabes todo, ya no hay nada para que repares el daño causado, la primera vez te salvaron de su furia, a pesar de cuándo volvió no dijo nada se alejó de Sara y siguió profesando su amor, sacrificando el suyo por el mío, cuando murió POR TI lloró por abandonar todo y por qué pensaba que la amabas como ella a ti. Sin embargo siempre quedó la duda por lo que prometió seguir con su vida si tú fallabas.

Antes de contestarle al moreno, sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al sentir un youki demasiado fuerte, haciendo que el desprendiera el suyo al mismo tiempo que el del moreno, sin saber que estaba pasando vio retorcerse a la azabache que estaba junto al moreno, aquellas marcas en su espalda se pusieron al rojo vivo apareciendo de nuevo los tatuajes sólo que esta vez el inu miraba fijamente al ángel que cubría con sus alas a una mujer que era Kagome.

* * *

En el palacio todos que encontraban dentro de este sintieron el gran youki que provenía del santuario, Sara se encontraba cabreada al haber buscado por todas partes a Sesshomaru y no encontrarlo por lo que no le quedó más que acercarse a sus tíos. Cuándo estuvo cerca de ellos vio a su abuelo.

– Así que no encuentras a Sesshomaru.

La voz de su abuelo sonaba a burla por lo que desató su coraje.

– ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa, maldita sea el momento en que llegaste aquí! – se podía oír cómo crujían sus dientes del coraje.

– ¡Oh lo siento hija, pero sabes que nadie se mete con la familia sin perder! Y en tu caso hija dime ¿qué has ganado? Yo te contesto NADA no porque ahora seas la pareja de Sesshomaru te va a respetar, en este momento puede que esté haciendo lo mismo que hizo contigo estando con mi nieta.

– ¡Mientes él no hará lo mismo yo tengo una hija de él!

– Me preguntó ¿cuánto tiempo le llevará darse cuenta?

Al decir eso vio el jefe de los Higurashi tensar se a Sara, los invitados al ver la pelea todos estaban callados viendo que pasaría.

– ¡Mi hija es del! El mismo la ha reconocido como su sangre.

– Dejame sacarte de un error... el tal vez la reconoció más no su bestia, sabes que si él no lo hace es por algo. Te diré algo en esta vida todo pagamos Sara aquellas lágrimas que tu prima soltó por culpa de ustedes dos, mas tuya las pagarás caro... Y en este momento el youki que sentimos es el de tu prima y él está con ella...

Saliendo corriendo pasó por los invitados sintiendo el desprecio de estos por ella, de lejos vio a Inu-no con Irazue prestando atención a lo que pasaba en el jardín privado, al tratar de abrir las puertas recibió una descarga eléctrica.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – corriendo a otra puerta vio con impotencia que le sucedía lo mismo, cuando estaba por darse por vencida vio a Enyo con un bulto en brazos, desquiciada se lanzó contra ella para acabar con el bulto que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos...

* * *

Kagome trató de levantarse sintió la mano de alguien ayudándola, volteó tratando de enfocar quién la estaba tocando, su olfato y vista estaban aturdido, cuándo Sesshomaru vio a la tortura que fue sometida su mente desbloqueo aquél episodio tan fuerte sentía su garganta cómo si la hubieran quemado con agua hirviendo.

Su instinto le decía que aquél que la ayudaba no era peligroso para ella, cerró los ojos y esperó unos minutos para despejar esa angustia que sentía al revivir todo aquello. Cuando se encontró mejor, abrió de nuevo los ojos, pudo ver por fin que quien la sostenía era Bankotsu, sin dudarlo se lanzó a sus brazos llorando por aquello que recordó y por no haber sido fuerte y dejar que el sufriera por su culpa.

– ¡Perdón….! ¡No es justo que tú esperaras todo ese tiempo por mí! – sentía el calor de su pecho y oía a su corazón latir fuerte, dejó de sollozar al sentir sus brazos rodearla y apretarla fuertemente a su pecho.

– ¡Idiota que te he dicho siempre!

–Que pase lo que pase, siempre…

–Siempre estaré a tu lado –. Terminó por ella la frase.

–Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar… si tan solo ese día hubiera sido lo bastante fuerte para decirle a Sesshomaru la verdad… – se vio interrumpida al sentir su marca arder, fue cuando se percató de que el peli plata se encontraba con ellos.

–Nunca aceptaría ni antes ni ahora, ese asunto. Tú solamente me perteneces A MÍ no a nadie más.

Acercándose a ella liberó más su youki para tratar de someterla pero el de la azabache se elevó más haciendo que el de ambos chocaran, al oír decirle aquello al oji dorado, su mente le recordaba todo lo que pasó por no poder mantenerse lejos de Sara.

–¡Tú eres el menos indicado para decir que no aceptas! ¡No olvides quien se revolcaba con alguien de mi familia eras tú! ¡Que mientras yo me encontraba entrenando o estaba dentro de las murallas del castillo tú te revolcabas con ella en mis aposentos y para rematarla tenías ropa de ella en tu habitación!

–Hum y el que te hayas revolcado con él estando quién sabe dónde no es lo mismo.

Sin preverlo Sesshomaru fue apresado por varias cadenas de hielo, ya anteriormente había visto ese ataque cuando tuvieron el entrenamiento con Inuyasha, mas nunca lo había atacado a él así, antes de que siguieran discutiendo los 3 tuvieron un pulso que los puso en alerta.

– ¡Kagome! – el primero en reaccionar fue el moreno al saber que su hijo se encontraba en peligro, le lanzó una yukata a la azabache, que la atrapó en el lanzamiento poniéndosela rápidamente, saliendo los tres como alma que lleva el diablo la primera en llegar al castillo fue Kagome.

* * *

Al traspasar las puertas del castillo vio como Sara se lanzaba contra Enyo que cuidaba a su cachorro, antes de llegar al cachorro Sara sintió un impacto que la estrelló contra el muro, levantando dificultosamente se dio cuenta que su prima se acercaba silenciosamente sus ojos los cubría su flequillo. Pero sentía un aura amenazadora nunca sintió tanto miedo como en ese momento, tanto fue el terror que chillaba y gritaba pidiendo ayuda, sentía el youki de Kagome como la asfixiaba.

Antes de que la matara Sesshomaru tomó a Sara y se alejó de ahí pensando que había pasado para reaccionar así…

Continuará…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que han comentado mi fic, lamento no poder contestarles ahorita sus reviews que me han dejado pero prometo pronto estarles contestando a todas, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo y espero pronto actualizar hasta la próxima los amo!

Pd. Si gustan encontrarme en Facebook aparezco como Dany Jimenez o como Alei Jimenez o en un grupo que hice que se llama Escritoras y lectoras de Inuyasha por si gustan unirse hay tendrán noticias mias.

Alei91


	13. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

Advertencia capitulo con lemon.

_"Pensamientos"..._

**Intervención de las bestias internas.**

Escritura normal

* * *

_**Contigo aprendí a amar, a crecer y a creer que todo es posible, porque eres la única persona que siempre me hace sentir libre, dándole alas a mi mente y a mis palabras. Te miro y me doy cuenta que mis ojos se apagarían si no pudieran verte...**_

Esta vez Kagome no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Sara saliera ilesa, por lo que con un sencillo movimiento de mano, detuvo a Sesshomaru.

– Sabes Sesshomaru no pensé que fueras tan estúpido para permitirle a Sara el querer desaparecer a tu primogénito...– todos se percataron que la voz de la azabache se oía diferente, agregándole el hecho de su aura se veía sumamente amenazante.

– ¡Calla maldita ése maldito mocoso no es nada! Solo es un estorbó porque mientras tú estabas sola con tu engendró él estaba ¡ahhhhh!... – Sara gritó al sentir cómo se rompía una de sus costillas.

Sesshomaru se quedó de piedra por primera vez, al ver como Sara caía estrepitosamente al piso retorciéndose del dolor. Volteando a ver a Kagome la vio parada sin mostrar sus ojos ya que su flequillo los cubría, de reojo vio al moreno recargado en la pared con su alabarda al hombro.

Todos en el salón veían expectantes lo que pasaba entre el lord del oeste y con la anfitriona de la casa del este.

Sango se encontraba junto a Miroku e Inuyasha viendo todo de cerca –. ¿Cree excelencia que debamos de intervenir?

– No lo creo Sango, todo el tiempo que pasamos con ella en el devas y aquí, nunca la había visto tan furiosa cómo en este momento.

– No, nos conviene intervenir por nada...el instinto protector es muy peligroso. Todo los inus somos demasiado protectores con los cachorros, más el clan Higurashi se destaca por ser los más sobre protectores, más agréguenle el hecho de que ella es especial y Sara ha ocasionado más de una desgracia en ella.

– Por lo que veo te has resignado a estar sin la señorita Kagome, verdad Inuyasha...– Miroku observaba el cambió del peli plata menor a con su amiga, desdé la pelea que ambos habían tenido en el devas, y al ver cómo Kagome se desenvolvía estando al lado de Bankotsu, Inuyasha cambió su agresividad con ella.

Un profundo suspiró salió de sus labios –. Aún la amo Miroku pero sé que fue mi culpa el haber matado su cariño hacía mí, sin embargo, ella no estaba destinada a estar a mi lado y dudó mucho el que él lo hubiera permitido –. Volteando se le quedó viendo al moreno, sabiendo que todo había oído, por su sonrisa ladeada que mostraba en esos momentos.

– Lo mejor para todos será solo estar pendientes de cualquier cosa, y cómo sabemos Bankotsu la protegerá antes de llegar a ella –. Sango por primera vez en mucho tiempo apoyaba a Inuyasha, al ver el cambio que tuvo esta vez fue para bien de todos.

Sara por su lado seguía en el piso revolcándose del dolor en sus costillas, no podía comprender como había sido posible que no viera al agresor del ataque que había recibido.

– ¿Que pasa Sara no eres capaz de distinguir de quien es el ataque? –. La risa de la azabache retumbo por todo el salón poniéndoles a todos la piel de gallina, debido al youki que desprendió con ella.

–Mal…di…ta, tú no tienes ese poder.

– ¿Quién lo dice, tu? No me hagas reír p.r.i.m.a, tú no eres digna de ser una Higurashi.

– ¡Basta a las dos! No es posible que sigan con eso... – antes de poder continuara un llanto les llamo la atención de los 3 inus.

El cachorro de Kagome se removía inquieto en los brazos de Enyo al empezar a tener hambre de nuevo, por lo que en el momento que Enyo se descuidó para tratar de calmarlo, la rubia aguanto el dolor de sus costillas al moverse, haciendo su látigo tomo la muñeca de la youkai haciendo que aflojara un poco el agarre en el cachorro, en ese momento decidió ir por todo, saliendo a flote la bestia de la rubia fue contra el cachorro, más se vio frustrado su plan por Yako, que al ver amenazado a su cachorro no dudo en tomar control del cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

Antes de llegar Sara a el cachorro, Yako ya se encontraba al frente de Enyo mostrando sus colmillos amenazando a la rubia, ella por su lado nunca había visto a Yako por lo que sin analizarlo se acercó a él pensando que nada le pasaría, haciendo caso omiso a los gruñidos provenientes de él que a cada paso que se acercaba eran más fuertes, estiró su mano con sus garras brillando de su veneno, segada por el odio contra la azabache hizo su ataqué, más se vio interrumpida a medio camino por el látigo de Sesshomaru, mandándola lejos de ellos aterrizó junto a una ventana.

Aturdida por el golpe se levantó tratando de enfocar al oji dorado, cuando lo vio se quedó boquiabierta, igual a los demás que observaban la escena incrédulos, Sesshomaru acariciaba a su cachorro con su youki para hacer que dejara de llorar, mientras con su nariz la pasaba por su cabeza inhalando el aroma del cachorro reconociendo a su primogénito, Kagome cansada de todo se acercó a su hijo.

Sin mostrar sus ojos camino hasta su cachorro, todos los que se encontraban cerca de ellos se alejaron al sentir la amenaza en su youki, nadie era lo demasiado fuerte para soportar el peso de ello, solo Bankotsu era el único que no sentía la amenaza con paso calmado se acercó hasta su mujer, que en esos momentos Enyo le entregaba al cachorro con una sonrisa, al sentirse seguro en los brazos de su madre Takeshi dejo de llorar y por primera vez abrió sus ojos mostrando así la genética de los Taisho.

Sesshomaru en ese momento sintió por primera vez el peso de la culpa al ver los ojos de su hijo, justó en ese momento se acercó la youkai tigre que cuidaba de su hija mostrándole que los ojos de ella eran grises, abrió los ojos al saberse que fue engañado –._** "Ahora entiendes porque te nunca la reconocí como mía" **__"Su aroma no es igual al nuestro" __**"Recuerdas que te dije que no te confiaras de ella, por tu orgullo hemos perdido a lo que más amamos" **__" Nunca Yako, recuerda quienes somos" _

Volteando miro que Sara estaba temblando y todo su cuerpo emanaba el aroma a miedo que tenía en ese momento, desvío su mirar buscando a Kagome cuando la encontró apretó los dientes al ver que ya se encontraba junto a Bankotsu, la risa de ella era suave con él, lo que lo puso furioso fue ver cómo le entregaba a su hijo al moreno y ver como el youki del cachorro lo reconocía y se estaba tranquilo, sin soportarlo por más tiempo, atrapo a la azabache saliendo del castillo seguidos por todos.

La oji zafiro se removió tanto que al ver que soportó su youki Sesshomaru decidió liberar su reiki logrando así soltarse, identifico el lugar inmediatamente al ver que se trataba de su jardín.

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa Sesshomaru?!

– Hum, tu sabias que esa cachorra no es mía sin embargo lo callaste.

En cuando el peli plata le dijo aquello la perturbo, mas mantuvo su fachada de frialdad –. Lo que pase con ustedes me tiene sin importancia, no sé qué me reclamas, si no mal recuerdo tu estuviste con ella tanto que los encontré juntos.

– Ella no es importante, mas tu cachorro es el heredero de este Sesshomaru, su lugar es junto a mí, yo soy su padre y tú eres mía.

Las carcajadas de la azabache se oyeron por todo el jardín –. ¡Espera, espera! – trataba de regularizar su respiración que le fue con la risa – ¡tú no eres nada nuestro, yo tengo un compañero lo olvidas! – ladeando su cuello dejo ver la marca que el odiaba – ¡**mi hijo** ya tiene alguien que no dudo nunca del como tú! Él nunca va a defraudar mi confianza.

– Yo no estaría tan segura.

– ¡Basta Sesshomaru yo no voy a caer en ese juego! Yo no soy tu, siempre voy a respetarlo.

– Así como me respetaste a mi

– ¿Que? – esa afirmación la desconcertó.

– Hum por lo visto pensaste que no sabría tu pequeño secreto.

– ¿De qué demonios hablas?

– ¡De que te acostaste con él, estando conmigo! – su voz sonaba furiosa al recordar aquel suceso momentos antes.

– Ya veo – al saber de qué hablaba Sesshomaru sonrió perturbando con esta acción al oji dorado – estas molesto por que me entregue a Bankotsu antes que a ti – manteniendo la distancia lo provocaba deliberadamente – ¿cuál es el problema? Si no mal recuerdo tú te encontrabas haciendo tríos con Sara y las youkais de tu harem – podía sentir como el coraje del oji dorado iba en aumento, mas poco le importaba, sentía que Bankotsu estaba cerca de ella junto a un invitado acabado de llegar – ya veo no puedes decir nada porque es verdad.

– ¡Te enseñare porque me escogiste antes que a otros! – usando su velocidad trato de arrinconarla contra un árbol, cuando casi lo logro vio por un instante como algo la rodeaba, sin saber cómo se retiró de la azabache antes de que unas alas negras lo retuvieran.

Impotente era como se sentía en ese momento al ver como se abrían las alas mostrándole la imagen de Kagome abrazada al moreno con el cuello ladeado y a él mordiendo donde se encontraban las marcas, podía oler la sangre de ella y lo excitada que se encontraba en ese momento, esa combinación eran un afrodisíaco para todos sus sentidos.

Sintió un gran dolor en su entrepierna, al estar aspirando ese aroma tan embriagador del que era poseedor la azabache, aunque para el solo había pasado un mes sin estar con ella, sabía que su aroma había cambiado por completo, se había vuelto más dulce y más embriagador, trato por todos los medios controlarse para no hacer una tontería más.

Por otro lado Kagome gozaba de la posesión del moreno, podía sentir el firme agarre que tenía en su cintura, y como cierta parte de la anatomía de su amado despertaba, olvidándose de todo se pegó descaradamente todo lo que pudo a él, logrando así un agarre más fuerte y como consecuencia sentir su miembro enterrado en su vientre, soltando un gemido ahogado, lo abrazo mandando todo a volar lo transporto hasta su habitación, olvidándose de su pelea con el peli plata, sentía su sangre y cuerpo hervir por el azabache, que la provocaba más.

Dejando el cuello de Kagome, Bankotsu lamió la herida que le dejaron sus colmillos, podía sentir como escurrían unas gotas de sangre por sus labios, tomándola de su cabello la jalo hasta dejar sus labios expuestos a él, iniciando así un beso demandante, donde ambas lenguas danzaban al mismo tiempo.

Kagome podía saborear el sabor metálico de su sangre, mordiendo el labio del fuertemente logro su cometido al momento que sintió el sabor metálico del oji zafiro, el beso cada vez era más apasionado haciendo que sus respiraciones fueran cada vez eran más rápidas producto de su excitación, el moreno sin esperar le abrió su yukata y bajo una mano hasta su intimidad de la azabache, con sus dedos se abría paso hasta su centro, mientas con su pulgar rozaba aquel botón rosado, logrando así que Kagome soltara un gemido ahogado al sentir como la penetraba con sus dedos.

Podía sentir la estrechez del interior de la fémina, al ser sus dedos absorbidos por su interior, los fluidos de Kagome empezaban a escurrir por los dedos del moreno, al estar la penetrando con ellos, con su otra mano la sostenía de su cintura inmovilizándola, sentía la respiración rápida de ella en su cuello, sonrió al sentirla próxima a su orgasmo, haciendo más rápidos los movimientos de sus dedos dentro y fuera en ese botón rosado, la observo como su rostro se desfiguraba presa del placer, sus senos subían y bajaban rápido, sus pezones erectos llamaban su atención por lo que bajando su cabeza tomo uno y lo mojo con su saliva haciendo que se viera más sobre la tela que aun los cubrían, la azabache al ya no poder más arqueo su espalda dejando salir un sonoro gemido bañando la mano del oji zafiro con sus fluidos vaginales.

– Bank...eso...no es...jugar...limpio.

– Yo nunca dije que había que jugar limpio...– un escalofrío le recorrió por toda su columna al sentir como su compañera toma su miembro que se levantaba orgulloso en toda su extensión, sentía como lo acariciaba de arriba a abajo sobre su hakama, en menos de lo que se pudo dar cuenta ya le había desatado el nudo de su pantalón, toda su piel se erizo y la piel de su miembro se puso demasiado sensible al sentir la mano caliente de ella, acariciar con su pulgar la cabeza de su pene.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa Kagome empezó a besar su cuello, sintiendo el pulso rápido del moreno en sus labios decidió jugar con él al sentir como que agarre disminuía, sin dejarlo de tocar empezó a descender ante la atenta mirada de su amante, arrodillándose a la altura de su miembro, bajo su hakama liberando así por completo de su prisión aquello que estaba volviendo loco con sus caricias, el cuerpo de Bankotsu se tensó al ver a donde se dirigía la boca de la azabache, escéptico miro como se relamía los labios y sin evitarlo hecho su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su lengua rodear la punta de su ya hinchado miembro, un fuerte gemido abandono sus labios al sentir la humedad de la cavidad bucal de ella, sentía su cuerpo hervir, por su lado Kagome sacaba y metía toda la virilidad de él lo lamia y chupaba como si fuera su dulce preferido, cuando sentía su liquido pre seminal lo succionaba y limpiaba probando aquel sabor tan particular, las manos de él bajaron hasta su cabeza llevando así un ritmo, sus caderas se movían embistiendo su boca, estaba próximo y ella lo sabía sentía en su lengua como se inflamaban las venas de su miembro, aumentando el rimo de sus succiones y embestidas el moreno llego a vaciar toda su esencia en su boca, lanzando un grito agónico al sentir como lo succionaba su cabeza y limpiaba todo sin desperdiciar nada de su semen, incrédulo vio como se lo tragaba ocasionándole un orgullo mayor, levantándola la tomo en brazos y la beso apasionando probando el de su propio sabor.

– Eso no...fue muy justo mi lady...– camino hasta la cama de ella cuando ya estaban en ella, la coloco en medio de esta, rompiendo toda la yukata la dejó a su merced besando su cuello, se colocó a horcadas sobre ella levantando sus manos la encadenó con unas esposas especiales que había mandado a colocar en la cabecera de la cama.

Al sentir los grilletes colocados Kagome se exaltó –. ¡Pero qué demonios!

– Te has portado muy mal Kagome Sue Higurashi y hoy te daré tu castigo.

Deshaciéndose de su ropa restante, subiendo a gatas en la cama veía a su compañera tratar de sacar sus muñecas, tomándola de los tobillos obtuvo toda su atención, sin perder tiempo se colocó encima de ella sin aplastarla con su peso inicio un camino de besos y caricias desde su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, su mano la acariciaba en su centro preparándola para recibirlo –. ¡Ahhhh Bankotsu! –. Sin esperar más coloco su miembro en la entrada de ella y de una sola estocada se hundió en su centro – ¡agg Kagome...eres demasiado estrecha! – aparentando sus molares el moreno trato de contenerse, si se empezaba a mover sabía que no duraría mucho y quería enseñarle cosas nuevas a la azabache.

Kagome arqueo toda su espalda al sentir al moreno hundirse en ella, lo maldijo al jalar las esposas, ya que no lo podía arañar de la espalda, pero al ver la cara de él, apretó las manos sobre las esposas y enrollando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura impulso su cadera hasta chocar contra la del moreno – ¡agg Kagome...no agg! – tomándola de la cadera la levanto con él, dejando su espalda semi arqueada y el de rodillas inició las penetraciones rápidas, viendo como los pechos de la azabache se movían ante sus fuertes embestidas.

Kagome trataba de respirar y de agarrarse de donde podía mas el placer que sentía era mayor – ¡Bankotsu ahhh..!– ambos se encontraban perlados de sudor, las penetraciones del moreno eran rápidas y fuertes, su mirada de el bajo hasta su unión, veía como entraba y salía bañado en los fluidos de su amante, se oía claramente el sonido de sus cuerpos al unirse, el olor almizclado estaba en el ambiente, los gemidos de ambos alcanzaban varios tonos, saliéndose del interior de Kagome, Bankotsu la voltio hasta dejarla con los pechos y cara en la cama, con las rodillas apoyadas en el colchón levantando sus caderas la penetro de golpe sacando un gruñido de pura satisfacción, ingreso un dedo en la otra entrada de ella que se encontraba lubricado por sus fluidos, tensando su cuerpo Kagome ladeó su cabeza para ver las pupilas dilatadas por el deseó del moreno.

– _"Bankotsu no..._ahhh..._por ahí no..._

– _"Déjame por favor Kagome..._ahhh que apretada estas..._déjame poseerte completamente" – _relajando todo su cuerpo quedo sumisa a lo que deseara el hacer con ella, cerro sus ojos al sentir como abandonaba su interior y posicionaba la cabeza de su miembro en su ano, tomando una bocanada profunda, sintió su esfinge dilatarse a las dimensiones de él.

– ¡Demonios Kagome...se siente también...aggg! – quedándose quiero por un momento para que ella dejara de sentir incomodidad, la beso en su espalda, acariciaba y apretaba sus pezones, cuando dejo de oler la inseguridad de ella empezó un vaivén suave, sin dejar de estimularla al poco tiempo se volvieron rápidas y fuertes las embestidas, Kagome se arqueaba al sentir el golpe de los testículos contra su clítoris, moviendo su mano a las esposas libero las manos de ella, tomándola del cabello la fue levantando, pego su pecho a su espalda y sin dejar de penetrarla la beso apasionado –. ¡Eres solo mía! Nunca lo olvides Kagome.

– ¡Ahhh SI solo soy tuya ahhh! – saliéndose de su trasero se tumbó con ella dejándola de lado levanto una de sus piernas dejando la otra debajo de él la penetro de nuevo – ¡Ahhh! Ya no puedo más... – apretando sus paredes internas el miembro del moreno le daba a conocer que ya no podía más.

– ¡Agg aguanta otro poco vente conmigo! – haciendo sus embestidas más salvajes, sintió como era aprisionado más fuerte y de dos estocadas más ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Ahhhh! – todo el cuerpo de la azabache fue recorrido por una corriente, ese orgasmo fue devastador para ambos, sus cuerpos colapsaron y sus miradas perdidas en el éxtasis hacia que se sintieran más unidos, Bankotsu se encontraba acostado de lado manteniendo su unión y abrazando a una Kagome cansada –. ¿Bankotsu?

– Mm mm

– Te amo – agarraba el brazo que tenía un posesivo moreno sobre ella.

– Yo también te amo – una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al saber que solo esa dauyoukai, que se encontraba entre sus brazos descansando era solamente de él.

* * *

Sesshomaru se encontraba observando los movimientos del recién llegado, ya que se encontraba irritado por estar oliendo la excitación de la mayoría de los machos invitados y por oír los gemidos de la mujer que había perdido.

– ¿Por más que trates de ocultar tu molestia es imposible?

– ¿Qué quieres híbrido?

– Fhe nada Sesshomaru, solo te quería decir que la niñera de tu _cachorra_ te busca.

Saliendo del jardín entro en el castillo no sin antes darle un vistazo aquella persona que sostenía a su hijo.

– Sara donde está la niñera.

– Se...sess...Sesshomaru – no esperaba verlo aún, la mirada que tenía con ella era incluso más dura que la normal, sabía que no tardaría en darse cuenta de su engaño, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, culpaba a su prima y su hijo por ser los causantes de su rechazo hacia ella.

– Hum no estoy para juegos Sara – el timbre de voz contenía una amenaza, que la rubia no supo interpretar.

– Esta en... – dudo en decirle la verdad – la recamara de nosotros...

Abrió los ojos impactada al sentir la falta de oxígeno –. Sabes que no existe un nosotros, por lo que quedas exiliada de las tierras de Oeste, si te veo rondando por mis tierras serás eliminada – sin más la soltó dejándola caer estrepitosamente, tosía bruscamente al haber sido privada del ansiado aire, agarraba su cuello e inhalaba buscando oxigenar sus pulmones.

– ¡No _cof cof _puedes hacerlo...! ¡Yo soy tu compañera!

– Hum tú no eres más que una simple concubina, que ya no me interesa.

– ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!

Mirándola con desprecio puro, le enterró sus garras impregnadas de veneno en la marca que poseía en su cuello, quemando y borrándola de su cuello dejándole una fea marca –. La única bastarda que posees es esa cachorra – sin más se dio la vuelta para volver al jardín.

Sara se quedó impotente en el piso llorando, había perdido todo por lo que había luchado, de nada le había servido el engañar y manipular a la gente, en ese momento odiaba a su prima, la trataría de manipular para así poder deshacerse de ese cachorro y de ella de una vez por todas, una mueca a pareció en su cara al sentir el ardor de su hombro, horrorizada veía como se había borrado por completo la marca, señal de que ella no era la compañera de vida de Sesshomaru, trataría de llegar al consejo para obligar a Sesshomaru a permanecer con ella en caso de fallar con Kagome.

* * *

En la recamara principal la pareja de amantes permanecían abrazados descansando después de una intensa actividad sexual.

Removiéndose Kagome un poco en los brazos de su amante trato de incorporarse –. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Kagome?

– Me duelen los pechos de que el cachorro tiene hambre ¡ya que cierta persona no puede estar lejos de mí! – ella se sobaba los pechos, al sentirlos sumamente pesados y duros por el su exceso de leche.

Bankotsu soltándola se incorporó comenzando a vestirse rápido con sus ropas que estaban regadas por toda la habitación, encontrando la última pieza se la coloco mientras admiraba el tatuaje que poseía la azabache en su espalda, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la suya, sonrió arrogante al comprender que le había aparecido uno a él, acercándose a ella la abrazo por atrás oliendo su aroma dulce –. ¿Sabías que me pongo celoso de ese tatuaje? – Delineaba y acariciaba las marcas en ella.

– ¡Mmm Bankotsu! – soltándose del mercenario, se volteo abrazándole de frente, tenía una mirada divertida al verle el seno un poco fruncido –. No debes de estar celoso, sabes que te amo a ti – la voz melosa lo tenía pensando solo en ella – _ven mi amor vamos a bañarnos._

– Sabes que no saldrás de aquí en un buen rato – su voz demasiado ronca lo delataba.

– Eso sí que no, aún tenemos que hacer varias cosas...pero podemos en la noche no perdernos por el bosque...y regresar después del medio día...

– Es tentadora la oferta solo por esto – tomando un pecho y apretándolo un poco hizo que saliera leche – aceptare tu petición – sin más, tomándola en brazos se fueron a bañar, donde tomándola de nuevo tardaron más en salir, sabía que aun con el baño ambos olían a copula, pero deseaba remarcarle al oji dorado de quien era ella.

Entre juegos y toqueteo logro Kagome vestirse primero, agarrando el hitoc y la armadura del moreno se la escondió saliendo corriendo de la habitación a todo lo que podía.

– !Kagome!

El grito dado por el oji zafiro se oyó por todo el castillo y los alrededores, los invitados observaban curiosos a una azabache sonrojada, que se deshacía en besos hacia su cachorro.

– ¿Dime querida hermana...– esa pausa por su invitado y mejor amigo la tenía nerviosa – que estabas haciendo con mi banki querido?

– ¡Jakotsu! – su rostro estaba sumamente rojo, sabía que así se había delatado, pues la risa del peli negro se lo decía.

– Ya veo que no pierden el tiempo. ¿Pero dónde está mi hermano? – buscaba con la mirada a Bankotsu, al ver como se acomodaba a su hijo para darle pecho.

– Ya puedes verme, yo no sé qué te da pena...si a ti...te gustan los hombres

– ¡Oh claro que sí, la prueba es mi Inu bonito! – una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jakotsu al oír el estornudo del hanyou, que se encontraba más retirado a ellos – además me quiero mucho, como para permitir que mi banki me estrangule por verte una bubi, ya sabes cómo es de posesivo.

Kagome se reía por lo dicho por Jakotsu, sabía que era verdad el al igual que cierta persona era posesivo con ella, en sus ojos por un momento paso la sombra de la tristeza que le ocasionaban esos recuerdos fugaces, salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir una manita en su pecho, dirigiendo su mirada a su hijo lo encontró observándola como solo el amor de un hijo sabe transmitir con su mirada, sonrió y agarro con cuidado su mano, podía ver en los ojos dorados de su hijo las motas rojizas de su bestia, sintiendo una nueva mano volteo a ver quién era, sonriendo con amor le dio un beso suave a Bankotsu, el joven raro se acercó hasta ellos abrazándolos dándole un sonoro beso a ella en la mejilla.

Al poco rato se les unió Souta con Sango, Enyo, Akira, Yue, Miroku e Inuyasha, los padres de los azabaches y del peli plata veían la escena incapaces de acercárseles a ellos, cuando el cachorro termino de comer Bankotsu lo tomo para sacarle el aire, una vez que eructo se lo regreso a Kagome.

– ¡Hay mira que hermosos se ven así, no lo crees así mi querido Inu! – la voz chillona de Jack rompió la atmósfera que había, ya que todos se rompieron en carcajadas al ver el rostro sonrojado del hanyou.

– ¡Que inicien los bailes y los banquetes a todos! – la voz divertida de Souta animo a todos en el castillo.

Todos se encontraban animados platicando y bebiendo sake, muchos invitados querían pedir un baile con la anfitriona de la casa pero la mirada que les dirigía el mercenario hacia que la pensaran dos veces.

– Bank...te espero en la habitación – ya entrada la noche se retiraba Kagome con su cachorro debido a que se sentía muy cansada.

Al verla en ese estado una alarma se activó en la mente del mercenario – No puedes caminar los llevare yo.

Con una sonrisa que enamoraba a los demás machos y envidiaban por ser dirigidas solo para él, se dejó cargar, con cuidado la tomo al estilo nupcial al ver que el cachorro se encontraba asegurado con la estola, la llevo a su habitación ayudándola a cambiarse la acostó y acomodo al cachorro en su cuna que estaba cerca de la cama, poniendo un campo alrededor de él se alejó a una esquina obscura, desapareciendo su youki y esencia se volvió una sombra más en la recamara.

Con sigilo Sara se adentró a la recámara de su prima, había estado observando a lo lejos que se tomara un potente somnífero que le puso a su bebida, sabía que no lo había detectado ya que era inoloro, le había costado trabajo conseguir esa hierba pero valía la pena al ver a su prima dormir sin percatarse del peligro que corría ella y su hijo.

Sacando un sifilo de sus ropas se acercó despacio a la cuna donde el infante dormía plácidamente envuelto en la estola de su madre, estirando la mano recibió una fuerte descarga –. _¡Maldita sea, esa desgraciada cuida mucho al mocoso! – _mirando con odio a Kagome se acercó a ella pendiente de su respiración, levantando la empuñadura estaba dispuesta a matarla cuando una mano morena la detuvo, pálida aventó el arma alejándose hasta la pared, al ver el rostro del moreno le dio pavor había visto el mismo odio con el que Sesshomaru la miro, en su mirada el mercenario le mostraba la repugnancia que le causaba su presencia.

Bankotsu miraba el arma que la rubia tiro, caminando lentamente hasta ella el tomo de los cabellos arrastrándola fuera de la alcoba – ¡No te quiero ver de nuevo cerca de mi mujer o mi hijo si no quieres morir lenta y dolorosamente! – aventándola lejos de él, le aventó el sifilo directo a la pared atrás de ella, la rubia experimento el filo del arma ya que le roso la mejilla antes de quedarse clavado en la pared, sin esperar más salió corriendo despavorida de ahí.

Tomando aire Bankotsu trato de calmarse sus ojos zafiros tenían un tono rojizo en sus pupilas, se encontraba con ganas de matar al peli plata mayor, ya que de no ser por su estupidez no estaría lidiando con una loca desquiciada, que trataba de matar a su mujer por sus malditos celos enfermizos, cuando logro calmarse un poco entro a la habitación para ver a una azabache sentada esperándolo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien amor? – en su voz se oía la preocupación que sentía por él.

– Estoy bien Kagome – la veía que lo examinaba minuciosamente y sonrió por ello – ¿estas celosa? – al ver como desviaba su mirada y se sonrojaba dio en el clavo.

– ¿Por qué esta el aroma de Sara en la habitación?

– Si me dices que está molesta te lo digo...

– Bankotsu...

– ¿Dime Kagome? – se hacia el desentendió solo por molestarla un rato.

Entre cerrando sus ojos se levantó y en menos de lo que se esperó el moreno ya estaba abajo de ella sin ropa –. Sabes que te amo mucho bank...ahhh – sin ceremonias el moreno se hundió en el interior de ella que lo recibió exquisitamente.

– Te ves...hermosa cuando...aggg estas celosa – la embestía fuertemente tomándola de las caderas hacia que sus movimientos fueran rápidos.

– Calla...ahhh bank...mm mm...– recostándolo por completo tomo ella el control al subir y bajar rápido, empalándose ella misma.

El moreno que veía su unión se observaba salir casi por completo y entrar hasta lo más que podía en ella, se oían los sonidos que hacían sus sexos al volverse uno, los fluidos de ambos corrían por los muslos níveos de la azabache, haciendo un contraste sus pieles perladas en sudor, tomándola de nuevo fuertemente de las caderas la hizo ir a un ritmo bestial, entraba y salía de ella sin contemplaciones, de unas cuantas estocadas más ambos tuvieron sus orgasmos, quedándose sin energías se durmieron, ella sobre el sin deshacer su unión y el abrazándola de su cintura, Bankotsu antes de dormirse la contemplaba sus ojos zafiros veían la marca en su cuello, adentrándose en su mente sabía que está profundamente dormida, dándole una última mirada a la cuna del cachorro el cansancio lo venció ya que había sido un día muy agotador.

Al día siguiente fueron presentados los ahora jóvenes ante la sociedad youkai, Kohaku fue representado como un integrante más de ellos y Shipoo lo reconocieron como un hijo más del Este, en el caso de Rin fue presentada como la hija del Oeste por ser la protegida de Sesshomaru, acabando su presentación la peli negra andaba fascinada al ver al cachorro despierto, por lo que Kagome se lo entrego una vez que estuvo bien comido y limpio, feliz fue hasta Sesshomaru.

– ¡Mire señor Sesshomaru, tiene su color de ojos y su cabello plateado, aunque tiene unos mechones azulados con rojo como la señorita Kagome! – contenta le extendía al cachorro para que lo tomara.

Sesshomaru se debatía si tomarlo o no, pero al ver los ojos ilusionados de Rin cedió al capricho de ella, agachándose a la altura de ella acepto a su hijo, la oji café brincaba de felicidad al ver a quien consideraba su padre con su hijo.

El cachorro que hasta el momento se encontraba durmiendo, se removió un poco acomodándose mejor en los brazos que ahora lo tenía, abriendo un poco sus ojos dejo que unos ojos fríos lo observara, al poco rato se volvió a dormir.

Una sonrisa apareció en el oji frío al ver las acciones de su cachorro, sabía que eso lo hacia su madre a veces, buscándola con la mirada la encontró al lado de Souta, ella reía de lo que le decía su hermano, la veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba y se maldecía por haber sido un idiota, más se juró a el mismo que recuperaría a su familia.

Por su lado Rin se encontraba dando saltos y abrazando a Yaken, apresar de que el pequeño sapo trataba de librarse de la ruidosa y revoltosa de Rin, se encontraba feliz por ver que su amo bonito había abierto sus ojos, aunque por un lado sabía que ya nada sería igual pues veía feliz a la miko al lado del mercenario.

Al poco rato llego Enyo para pedirles al cachorro, ya que le iba a dar su aseó, al entregar al cachorro Sesshomaru observó a Kagome desaparecer con el moreno, al poco rato aparecieron con varios sirvientes del castillo que traían varias charolas de comida y sale, para continuar con los festejos.

La fiesta paso sin mayores, Sara se mantenía a distancia junto a Kikio debido a que no eran queridas por los anfitriones y los invitados.

Sara había tratado de reconciliarse con sus tíos para quedarse en el castillo más su plan de mártir había sido echado por la borda por el ancestro del clan Higurashi, había logrado quedarse pero bajo amenaza y con el consejo no pudo hacer nada ya que ella sola había arruinado todo, los del consejo se encontraban indignados al saber la verdad por lo que todos le dijeron que era una burla el que tratara de que cayeran de nuevo, pues todos ya se habían percatado que la cachorra no era de Sesshomaru.

Kikio por su lado no podía acercarse demasiado a Inuyasha pues este de inmediato la rechazaba, podía ver que el hanyou siempre estaba alrededor de la azabache, lo que ocasionaba su rabia, no sabía que le veían los machos a ella, que no era nadie comparada a ella, su odio iba creciendo a grandes pasos.

Por su lado los padres de ambos daiyoukais, pasaban todas las noches platicando y tratando de entender cómo es que sin darse cuenta sus hijos habían acabado así, dejando las relaciones entre ambos puntos en un punto muy frágil.

Lo que no sabían es que Naraku estaba por volver a atacar las tierras del Oeste, haciendo en este un pacto entre Sara, Kikio y el para derrocar a Kagome...

Continuara...

* * *

Muchas gracias a** Kagome Wolf, Anixz, Mimato bombon kou, Frangarrido1993, Marlene Vazquez, **por sus comentarios como pueden ver de unas tome ideas de sus comentarios, y por quienes están pendientes de los spoilers en la pagina de Facebook y en mi face personal de fanficker de la historia.

**Evilangelux** por sus mp que me dejo muchas gracias.

Como sabran sus comentarios son los que me animan y antemano disculpen la tardanza. Espero y les haya gustado el capítulos los amo besos.

alei91


	14. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen a mí sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi

_"Pensamientos"..._

**Intervención de las bestias internas.**

Escritura normal

* * *

_Ningún hombre sabio pensó jamás que un traidor podía ser confiado.-Cicerón._

En un castillo rodeado de miasma se encontraban reunidas 3 personas indeseables tratando de idear un plan para poder derribar la barrera que la miko-daiyoukai había creado para defender a todos sus habitantes.

Hacía tiempo que venían recolectando información acerca de una sacerdotisa que era capaz de sellar al más fuerte monje o youkai si lograban convencerla esa sería su arma secreta contra Kagome, Sara y Kikio cegadas por su odio hacia la azabache, fueron en busca del híbrido maldito, contando con lujos de detalle que aquella quien casi lo purificó no era nadie más que Kagome, deseoso por obtener los poderes de la heredera del Este, mando a sus marionetas en la búsqueda de aquella sacerdotisa.

Estaba orgulloso de que por fin tuviera en sus garras a Kikio, cada día que pasaba la poseía carnalmente ahora que tenía vida su cuerpo era exquisito, sin embargo hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el interés por ella, sólo estaba con ella por el parecido que ambas mujeres tenían...

Desde que ellas estaban al lado de Naraku habían pasado 2 meses donde Kikio no había visto a Inuyasha, le dolía saber que el híbrido había dejado de quererla hace mucho, pues aquella marca que con engaños logro que el la tomara como su compañera, hoy ya no existía, trato por todos los medios embarazarse de el sin embargo el peli plata ya no la volvió a tocar, cada vez que la veía no soportaba tener que compartir su lecho pues a la que quería por su estupidez había perdido, siempre comparaba su mirar frío contra el cálido que desprendía los ojos zafiros de Kagome, nada era igual, por lo que el día que ella se fue nunca la busco, aunque no lo aparentara la oji negro le dolía sentir aquello que varias veces la azabache sintió por lo que no aceptaba que había perdido, y en su fuero interno se juraba que la destruiría a todo costo, porque si ella no hubiera aparecido el oji dorado seguiría dormido en el árbol sagrado, hasta que un día se reunieran en el infierno con ella.

* * *

En los límites de las tierras del Oeste temblaban ante la furia de su lord, pues desde hacía 3 meses donde se celebraría la unión de las tierras del Este con ellos, regreso de un humor al castillo que hacía a sus sirvientes temblar de miedo por si cometían una falla ante su señor.

Ya varias cabezas habían rodado por insolentes sirvientes que se atrevieron a decir por qué su amo estaba de tan mal humor, para nadie era un secreto que aquella que ellos añoraban y querían como su señora tenía un nuevo compañero, se rumoraba que aquel nuevo señor de ella había corrido a la que fue concubina de su señor de las tierras del Este al tratar de meterse a su cama cuando la azabache se encontraba bañando.

Sesshomaru sentía su cuerpo arder su bestia demandaba a su compañera legítima y a su cachorro, por lo que le hacía pasar varios tragos amargos, cuando escucho a uno de sus sirvientes jactarse del que tenía merecido que Kagome lo dejara pues nunca le puso la atención que se merecía, por satisfacer su orgullo con otras hembras.

Su coraje ocasionó que varias cabezas rodaran ese día, por su osadía de los sirvientes.

Nunca se le ha reconocido por ser piadoso ante nadie, por lo que no dudo en mostrarles a todos los del castillo él porque era muy conocido como el _perfecto asesino,_ ahora que ya no se encontraba la azabache a su lado no había nadie que fuera capaz de frenar su matanza si era necesario mataría a todos los del castillo y los remplazaría por alguien más competente.

Rin se la vivía entre ambos reinos por lo que procuraba siempre merodear cuando su protegida se encontraba al lado de la azabache, pues a pesar de no mostrarlo le daba gusto cuando la peli castaña sacaba a su cachorro para que lo viera por un instante ya que no se podía separar demasiado de su madre, si no la percibía cerca lloraba, y su youki se descontrolaba, lo que ocasionaba que ella llegara en segundos por él y se lo llevará lejos.

En esos meses no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra después del suceso en el castillo donde le reclamó, sabía que Sara ya no se encontraba cerca ni la otra miko, dudaba de ese par pues el odio irracional que le profesan hacia Kagome, lo mantenía en un estado de alerta constante, ahora que por fin sabia de lo que era capaz su ex amante no dudaba que algo tramará.

Con el paso de los meses observo como crecía su cachorro ahora con 4 meses podía convertirse en un Inu, veía fascinado como se iba desarrollando con los demás, al igual que observaba a la azabache como por todos era querida, en ese transcurso se enteró quien era el padre de la hija de Sara, en su momento si lo impresiono pues no se lo esperaba del primer general y amigo de la ojo zafiro, Yue le confesó la verdad un día a Kagome por miedo a sentir la furia de su amiga, sin embargo le sorprendió que le aceptara sus disculpas, y le permitiera mantener a la cachorra con él, ya que su madre después de que fue corrida de sus territorios abandono a su hija.

Por un momento sintió lástima por esa niña pero al saber que había sido engañado por ellos pensó en matar al ángel, más sabia que si hacia un movimiento en falso seria desatar una guerra contra ambos reinos, pues sus fronteras se encontraban en tensión por su idiotez que cometió.

* * *

Por otro lado la pareja de azabaches se la pasaban de lo mejor sin contar las veces que se topaban con el peli plata mayor.

Bankotsu observaba fascinado como Kagome se transformaba en un inu blanco con negro, el iris de sus ojos mostraba 3 colores distintos, mientras su cachorro se volvía un pequeño inu plateado con destellos rojizos y azabaches, a pesar de solo tener 4 meses ya era capaz de transformarse sin embargo su madre le enseñaba a reconocer su aroma y youki por completo, todo cachorro debía de reconocer a sus progenitores, el sin ser su verdadero padre el cachorro estaba sumamente pegado a él, en su pequeña forma lo seguía y lo trataba de morder jugando con él, Amaneratsu le había hecho un regalo sin renunciar a su naturaleza.

Cuando se encontraba entrenando y esperando el momento de volver a estar al lado de su mujer, al estar unido en alma a una daiyoukai-inu la diosa del sol le dio la oportunidad de convertirse en uno, sin renunciar a sus alas cuando quisiera se volvería un inu o seguiría mostrando aquellas alas negras que volvían loca a la azabache.

Así que sin que se lo esperará Kagome se volvió un hermoso perro azabache, dejando por un momento perpleja a su pareja que sin esperar se abalanzó contra el haciendo una estrepitosa caída causando que todos los habitantes en el castillo, salieran con armas pensando que se encontraban bajo ataque, sin embargo lo que vieron los dejo congelados por instantes al ver a su señora con un inu azabache más grande que ella jugando amorosamente en el piso y al cachorro que se les unía feliz de tener a alguien más, la imagen fue digna de retratar para el castillo, así que sin más se retiraron despacio dejando a la familia jugando cuando comprendieron que ese otro inu no era nadie más que Bankotsu.

Cuando el cachorro se cansó Kagome regreso a su forma humanoide, tomando en brazos a su hijo se adentró en el castillo y una vez que estuvo alimentando lo dejo en su cuarto dormido y salió a encontrarse con su pareja.

Una vez fuera de la habitación camino rumbo a su habitación, sabía que era seguida de cerca por cierto oji zafiro, cuando entro en el cuarto fue acorralada en la pared por el moreno.

– ¿Sabes que eso es trampa Bank?

Una sonrisa ladina fue toda su respuesta antes de que la besara apasionado, cuando les hizo falta el tan ansiado oxígeno se separó de ella.

– No me importa hacer trampa, si todos los días te tengo así – pegándola a su cuerpo le mostró la necesidad que tenía entre sus piernas por ella.

– ¡Ahh...! – no podía evitar la azabache que su cuerpo respondiera ante las provocaciones deliberadas que él moreno provocaba.

– Shh no querrás que nos oigan por el momento ¿o sí? – Kagome conocía su mirada maliciosa.

– Puede ser... pero no soy la única que a veces grita – tomando su miembro sobre la ropa lo acaricio invitándolo a perderse con ella.

– No me tientes mujer que voy hacerte gritar hasta que pierdas la voz por una semana.

– Mmm muy tentador de tu parte amor, pero esta vez no podrás – sabía que lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos al moreno, pero le encantaba hacerlo rabiar.

– Hum veamos si esta vez logras pararte en una semana, aunque no estaría mal seguir intentando el darle un hermano a nuestro hijo.

Riéndose veía como un rubor aparecía en las mejillas de la miko, adoraba ponerla en esa posición aunque no lo negaba deseaba pronto convertirse en padre, ahora que el cachorro ya estaba más grande deseaba poder ver y sentir como crecía una parte de los dos.

Antes de que pudiera desvestir a su mujer y cumplir con su meta un estruendo cimbro el castillo, sintió el youki del ejercito moverse al igual que a su hermano Jakotsu, observando a Kagome vio su inquietud por lo que sin esperar salió rumbo a la habitación del cachorro al llegar vieron a Enyo cuidando de él.

– ¿Enyo te encuentras bien?

– Si amiga pero desconocemos que es lo que ha pasado, nos encontrábamos todos en el comedor en espera de que llegaran para iniciar la cena, cuando se cimbro el castillo entero, por lo que sus amigos salieron al igual que sus padres.

Por esta vez se lo dejaba pasar a Enyo el desliz de que empezaba hablarle de tu y luego terminaba con el usted, como odiaba que la trataran diferente solo por el reconocimiento que le hicieron los dioses.

– No te nuevas de aquí Enyo, saldré con Kagome por lo que necesito que alguien cuide del cachorro.

– Si mi lor... quiero decir Bankotsu pueden irse tranquilos yo protegeré con mi vida a Takeshi.

A sintiendo por la dedicación que la youkai tigre profesaba por el cachorro salieron rápido del castillo, al salir observaron varios youkais rodear al castillo pero a una gran distancia.

La barrera no les permitía que pasaran para atacar a sus habitantes, Kagome mostraba su desconcierto pues no sabía que ocasionó el estruendo, sintió su cuerpo vibrar un momento antes de que la barrera se derrumbará, incrédulos todos los soldados y amigos de la azabache observaban como se hacía añicos el campo de protección.

– ¡Protejan a los niños, embarazadas y demás que no puedan luchar! – el primer grito de Bankotsu resonó por todo el territorio sacando de su estupor a los demás.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible que hayan logrado romper el campo? – Kohaku no evito que la pregunta se le escapara de los labios al no entender que fue lo que paso, pues él era testigo de cómo muchas veces habían tratado de irrumpir en el pero nadie era capaz de poder traspasarlo.

– No lo sabemos Kohaku pero mantente alerta, Naraku se encuentra aquí – aquel hedor era indistinguible para todos, sin embargo sabían que él no poseía tal poder para haber traspasado un campo con tanta fuerza como el que estaba puesto sobre el Este.

– ¡Si señorita Kagome!

Sango observaba de reojo a su hermano, a pesar de que ya no contaba con el fragmento de shikon no podía evitar el preocuparse por el por miedo a que se lo arrebataran de nuevo.

– Tranquila Sango sabes que la señorita Kagome no permitirá que Kohaku muera.

Un sobresalto por un momento tuvo al no sentir cuando el monje se posicionó junto a ella –. Lo se excelencia pero me da miedo, sé que todos nos defendemos pero Kohaku es todo lo que me queda.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle sintió un impacto junto a un sonido de un cascabel contra su mano izquierda dejándola inamovible para poder usar su kazana.

Incrédulo observo el cascabel tratando de recordar de quien había oído que era conocido por esos ataques.

La risa malvada de Naraku se oyó por todas partes haciendo que todos estuvieran pendientes de un ataque –. ¿Qué pasa monje, acaso ya no puedes mover tu mano?, déjame presentar a la sacerdotisa Hitomiko.

Miroku abrió los ojos al ver cómo iba apareciendo la figura de la sacerdotisa, había oído que era una gran miko que se podía rivalizar con la gran Midoriko, al ver que su mirada iba dirigida a Kagome comprendió todo.

– ¡Inuyasha! Hay que evitar que se acerquen a Kagome pretenden sellarla.

El hanyou al oír aquello abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a su amiga que en ese momento se encontraba al lado del mercenario.

– ¡Danza de los muertos!

Con ello inicio la batalla contra Naraku y sus extensiones, Kagura procuraba mantener a Inuyasha entretenido mientras el plan que habían trazado se ponía en acción.

Todos los soldados defendían a los aldeanos y habitantes del castillo contra los youkai de baja categoría, Jakotsu se encontraba en una batalla contra Hakudoshi, el albino al desconocer los ataques del afeminado lo sobre estimaba.

– Ya veo por qué estas al lado de esos inútiles, pero no te preocupes ya me canse de jugar contigo... ¡Hentei ataca!

– Eres un desperdicio de tiempo, yo pensé que podría jugar más tiempo contigo –. Observando sus uñas hacía gestos desinteresados hacia lo que el niño le decía.

– Mal nacido haré que te tragues tus palabras.

Sin que pudiera defenderse la espada de Jakotsu se extendió en varias hojas envolviendo el cuerpo del caballo acabando con la vida de este en menos de un segundo.

– ¿Pero qué?

– Niño que no sabes que no es bueno distraerse en una batalla.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Hakudoshi fue desecho en un instante por una flecha purificadora para evitar que se regenerara de nuevo acabando por fin con su existencia.

Kagura observaba todo de reojo cuando observo que salía del castillo la rubia que aprovecho el caos causado para escabullirse en él y poder sacar el tesoro preciado de Kagome y Bankotsu este sufriría por haberla rechazado y corrido de ahí.

De entre las sombras Sesshomaru se encontraba observando todo lo que estaba pasando pendiente de que Rin no saliera lastimada ni su cachorro, aunque quisiera intervenir esa pelea no era suya el solo esperaba el momento indicado para acabar con Naraku por atreverse a engañarlo, Kagura una vez trato de engatusarlo para que su creador lo absorbiera, sin embargo el nunca cayó en sus redes.

Sara ya se había percatado de la presencia de Sesshomaru por lo que trato por todos los medios que no se diera cuenta de ella, cuando logro situarse junto a Kikio, avanzaron hasta estar junto a Hitomiko, desde hay podían ver a todos luchar por defender a todos los habitantes.

– ¡Hiraikotsu!

Sango fue la primera en percatarse de las arpías, sin embargo si ataque fue repelido por un cascabel que le regreso su boomerang, sin poder evitar el golpe acabo contra unos árboles escondida.

– ¡Sango!

Miroku e Inuyasha fueron a rescatar a su amiga sin percatarse que unos cascabeles los encerrarían.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – al percatarse Inuyasha que una barrera los mantenía encerrados trato de romperla sin embargo era inútil pues esta absorbía su energía en cada ataque.

– No tiene caso Inuyasha la barrera que han creado es para retenernos y evitar que ayudemos a la señorita Kagome, solo nos queda observar y rezar por que Bankotsu no lo permita, ya que todos hemos sido neutralizados.

El moreno se encontraba peleando contra Maromaru se encontraba aburrido a pesar de que su cuerpo era impenetrable sus ataques eran pobres para su banryu.

– Es un desperdicio de tiempo – un suspiro salió de sus labios – pero servirás para alimentar a mi banryu ¡trueno del dragón!

Miles de rayos impactaron en la armadura de Maromaru pero solo absorbió el ataque para regresárselo al moreno, una sonrisa ladina apareció en él, al observar que se ponía buena la pelea.

La pelea mantenía a Bankotsu entretenido para no estar pendiente de su compañera, si no fue el aroma de su sangre que lo regreso a la realidad, inmediatamente buscándola con su mirar la encontró en una pelea contra Kagura y ¿Sara?

– _Pero qué demonios hace esa perra aquí..._

– ¡No te distraigas! – aprovechando el momento moromaru le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que se estrellará contra varios árboles, por el impacto soltó a su alabarda dejándola clavada en su lugar.

– Maldición me descuide por ver a Kagome.

– No te preocupes Bankotsu y observa bien a tu mujer por que será la última vez que será tuya – la risa macabra de Naraku resonaba por todos lados, haciendo el moreno por levantarse se vio imposibilitado por varios cascabeles que se adherían a su cuerpo.

– _Pero que carajos es esto._

– _Banki es imposible deshacerse de los cascabeles y Kagome tiene problemas._

– _Lo se Jakotsu fue mi error el perderla de vista, pero nada me atara a estar observando._

Elevar su youki fue contra productivo, contra los cascabeles pues estos le dieron varias descargas eléctricas, se estaba cabreando bastante al seguir oliendo más sangre de su amada, pero hubo un ligero aroma que lo dejo congelado, sintiendo miedo trato con todo su ser salir de ahí.

– Es imposible deshacer mis barreras, nadie es capaz de vencerme, ahora que ya nada me estorba sellare a esa insignificante youkai.

Bankotsu miro los kanjis que trazo Hitomiko antes de que la sangre de Kagome formara un circulo con su estrella en medio dejándola inmovilizada.

– ¿Pero qué? Sabes Kagura esto es sucio inclusive para ustedes.

La oji rojizo desvío la mirada hasta donde está el lord del oeste, para Kagome no había nada importante en ese punto pues aun no sabía que el peli plata se encontraba cerca.

– Tal vez pero así por fin dejaras de estorbar para siempre.

Esa voz inmediatamente la azabache la identifico viendo a Hitomiko. Le extrañaba el que se prestara para estar al lado de Naraku.

– Porque estás aquí Hitomiko el Este no tiene nada encontrar de ti. La deuda que tenías en estas tierras dejó de existir.

– Tienes razón pero hay una deuda pendiente contigo.

Mirándola interrogante vio en los ojos de Hitomiko un odio irracional –. ¿Qué te paso para que me odies?

– Te es poco, el que el hombre que amas te abandonara en cuanto supiera que su amiga estaba de vuelta, dejándote sin cumplir su promesa de amor.

– ¿De qué me estás hablando? Desconozco quien te hizo aquello, pero yo no tengo nada que ver.

– ¡Claro que la tienes tu eres amiga de Yue!

Incrédula voltio a ver a su amigo que veía con los ojos abiertos a la miko, nunca la había visto en su vida por lo que desconocía quien era ella.

– Pero si él nunca ha dejado el Este.

– ¡Calla claro que dejo el este y vivió conmigo 2 años!

Había algo que no coartaba con lo dicho por Hitomiko pero al ver la sonrisa malvada de Sara se esperó lo que fuera, pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver al cachorro que cargaba Kikio inmediatamente trato de salir de ese campo.

– Ya veo que has visto a tu hijo prima pero es una desgracia el que no lo vas a volver a ver.

Con una mirada desquiciada observo a la azabache mientras le hacía un corte con su garra al cachorro causando que aullará por el dolor, las bestias de Kagome se removían tratando de salir, pero Kagome trataba de mantenerlas en su lugar.

– ¡Suéltalo Sara, Kikio porque si no lo haces te arrepentirás!

– No lo creo Kagome eres incapaz de moverte con Hitomiko – sin más Kikio le dio una descarga de reiki al cachorro haciendo que aullara más fuerte.

Hitomiko aumentaba la presión de sus cascabeles, pero Kagome aún se movía con insistencia, por lo que creo fuego con la sangre de ella, sabía que así no se podría mover, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como su youki y reiki crecían empezando a mostrar sus ojos rojos, haciendo más kanjis y usando más cascabeles veía como no la podía someter.

– Ríndete Kagome no tienes escapatoria – Sara reía cruel al ver al cachorro sangrar y llorar en busca de su madre.

– _**¡Nunca toques lo que es mío!**_

El timbre de su voz había cambiado por completo, todos sintieron su cuerpo erizarse ante la amenaza que implicaba.

Hitomiko al seguir en su afán de poderla vencer utilizo toda su energía espiritual, aquellos que se encontraban cerca sentían su cuerpo escocer por las heridas que les estaba creando el reiki, pero le extrañaba que en el cuerpo de Kagome no hubiera hasta el momento aparecido más heridas de las que ya tenia infligidas.

Los dioses veían a su mayor creación ser sometida bajo el yugo de aquellos que le deseaban el mal, Amaneratsu decidió por fin que soltaría las cadenas que mantenían los poderes de la azabache restringidos.

Sesshomaru trato de salir de su escondite, pero le fue imposible elevando su youki a niveles peligrosos solo ocasiono romper un cascabel, veía cómo iban apareciendo cadenas alrededor del cuerpo de la oji zafiro, el youki y reiki de Kagome sacaban chispas por el poder que desprendía ella, la otra miko abrió los ojos al ver las cadenas romperse junto a los cascabeles y el circulo de fuego que había alrededor de la azabache, al momento de liberarse el Inu azabache con destellos rojizos todos los atacantes fueron atravesados por lanzas de hielo.

Aquellos que se encontraban apresados fueron liberados mostrando sus cuellos en rendición ante la bestia que amenazaba con acabarlos en un instante aquel que la defraudara, Bankotsu se encontraba más que enojado mostrando su forma inu se acercó a la azabache que al verlo exhibió su cuello mostrando su marca de emparejamiento, una vez que demostró que se encontraba consiente de, el salió de su vista para internarse en el bosque en busca de la miko que había salido despavorida del lugar.

Sara retrocedió con el cachorro en brazos para tratar de ganar tiempo, ahora sabia el por qué sus tíos siempre temían del poder de su prima, aquello era inaudito nadie era capaz de soportar tanto poder sin tener una vía de escape, de reojo observo otro inu pero este era plateado más grande que el azabache se acercaba lentamente en su mirada tenía una promesa de muerte lenta y dolorosa, contra ellos no podía sabía que estaba muerta pero no se iría sola talvez la mataran pero antes les quitaría lo más preciado a ellos dos.

Sacando una daga la enterró en un costado del cachorro que al sentir el dolo aulló como nunca, ambos inus se lanzaron al ataque de la rubia, pero antes de llegar a ella Naraku la tomo junto a Kikio desapareciendo del lugar, ambas mujeres aún les eran útiles ahora que había comprobado que tanto poder poseía la azabache estaba más que dispuesto el poder obtenerla.

Kagome temblorosa se acercó al cachorro para ver que solo era una marioneta de su cría, volviendo a su forma humanoide temblaba por un momento al pensar que si era su hijo aquel que estaba herido, Sesshomaru por su parte la tomo para abrazarla, el por un momento también se alteró al pensar lo peor.

Bankotsu llego con el cachorro y Enyo, que al olerlos la azabache salió corriendo a ellos tomando a su hijo lo lleno de besos, y por primera vez en varios meses se acercó al peli plata, dándole un beso en la mejilla se retiró al castillo junto a todos los demás.

Continuara…..

* * *

Bueno después de meses de ausencia vengo a dejarles un capitulo mas, muchas gracias a

**Frangarrido1993** por tu rw en el grupo de Facebook y por acosarme para que por fin saliera el capitulo, espero y te guste amiga.

**Mimato bombon kou.**

**Asia12**

**Kagomewolf**

**Hinaome Hyugarashi. **que también pertenece al grupo de Facebook

Y para aquellas que quieran saber de los spolilers y demás historias que estoy publicando las invito a unirse al grupo "escritoras y lectoras de inuyasha"

Y como podrán ver ya empezamos a meter de nuevo un poco del sesskag pero en unos dos o tres capítulos la historia dara un giro se que muchas me odiaran pero es necesario sin mas me despido y me regalas un RW?

Besos desde Mexico.


End file.
